


Quand Le Feu Appelle La Glace

by Miss_Crazy_Drake



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Crazy_Drake/pseuds/Miss_Crazy_Drake
Summary: De retour après une mission un peu particulière, Sam devient de plus en plus bizarre. Il est sujet à des cauchemars en tout genre et est totalement obsédé par Eric, un vampire aussi dangereux qu'imprévisible. Comment fera-t-il pour se sortir de cette impasse, sans y laisser des poils ?





	1. 1ère Partie

**Author's Note:**

> Petits rappels de base :  
\- Disclaiming : Au départ, tout appartient à Charlaine Harris & ses livres ''La Communauté du Sud''. Réadapté dans la série télé ''True Blood'' par Alan Ball. Et reprit par mon esprit très imaginatif dans cette fic où j'y scénarise ce que je veux.
> 
> \- IMPORTANT : Cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Alors si cela vous dérange, je vous laisse partir tranquillement vers d'autres horizons ! ;)
> 
> Note de l'auteur :  
À la base, cet écrit était un O.S. & il a fini par devenir un T.S.  
Pour ceux & celles qui découvrent ce couple, je pense que vous serez surpris & peut-être même, que vous n'y avez jamais songé. Ce n'est pas mon cas étant donné que je vous le propose.  
Je suis d'autant plus surprise qu'aucun écrit sur ce fandom n'ait été réalisé sur ce site, c'est donc chose faite avec le mien & j'espère attirer des curieux ! ;)
> 
> Dans la série & même les livres, ces deux personnages ont toujours été mes petits préférés. C'est ainsi que l'idée de départ m'est venue, je voulais les mettre ensemble. Cela s'est avéré plus facile que je ne l'imaginais car je trouve qu'il y a du potentiel à exploiter.
> 
> Je remercie donc ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre dans cette petite aventure !
> 
> Sur ce,  
Bonne Lecture à tous :)

**Bar Le Merlotte, 6h10.**

En cette matinée particulièrement chaude, une serrure se mit à cliqueter pour laisser place à une porte qui s'ouvre. Comme à son habitude, Sam Merlotte, le patron du bar-Restaurant portant son nom, arriva le premier sur les lieux de son travail. C'était toujours avec un plaisir non feint qu'il démarrait sa journée. C'était même, son moment favori.

Chaque matin, il avait ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres, quand il découvrait son bar et la tranquillité y régnant quand il allumait les lumières. Il pouvait préparer sereinement chaque espace, avant l'ouverture pour les clients. Le bar n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à huit heures, pour le petit déjeuner et le café des inconditionnels du matin. Quant à son personnel, il n'était attendu qu'une petite heure auparavant. Il avait donc devant lui toute une heure pour vaquer à quelques occupations.

Ce matin-là, il devait se charger de ses réceptions de produits frais et des boissons. Il eut donc le temps d'ouvrir son bureau à l'arrière du bar, y déposer ses clés, que déjà à l'extérieur, il entendait le bruit d'un camion qui se garait. Il observa sa montre qui n'indiquait que six heures quinze.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour en ouvrir l'accès. Il vit le chauffeur qui ouvrait son haillon.

\- Bien matinal ce matin Tom ! héla Sam.

Le dit Tom se retourna :

\- Toi aussi à ce je vois Sam ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant une vingtaine de minutes ! J'aurais pu avoir le temps de lire le journal avant que tu n'arrives !

Le patron du Merlotte eut un rire, pour lui signifier le contraire. Il l'invita à venir boire son café au calme s'il le voulait.

Tout en commençant à préparer son chargement, Tom le remercia :

\- C'est gentil à toi Sam, mais je n'aurais pas le temps. Aujourd'hui, c'est une grosse journée. On est vendredi et comme toujours, de grosses livraisons en prévision du week-end.

À eux deux, le déchargement ne prit pas plus d'une demi-heure, rangement compris. Sam détestait le désordre. Chaque chose à sa place, et son livreur habituel le savait. Après avoir signé le bon de livraison, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne journée et chacun retourna à son poste.

Tout en contrôlant les différents zones, allant de la cuisine à la salle des clients en passant pour le bar, Sam se laissa aller dans ses pensées. Machinalement, il constata que quelques verres avaient besoin d'un petit rinçage, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de réfléchir. Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes. Pour lui surtout.

Pour le commun des mortels, rien ne les avait trop chamboulé si ce n'est quelques incidents mineurs. À leurs yeux. Des maisons avaient brûlé lors de la semaine précédente, et appartenant à des personnes qui venaient d'arriver dans la ville, cela n'avait traumatisé personne. L'inconvénient des petites bourgades telles que Bon-Temps, c'est que tout le monde se connaît depuis très longtemps. Du coup, tout se sait. En bref', les gens en avaient parlé mais pas plus que d'habitude. Seuls les petits potins intéressaient. Sans oublier, les Vampires.

C'était le sujet phare de bien des personnes, et ça agaçait Sam. Depuis que ces foutus sang froid avaient fait leur coming-out il y a cinq ans, tout le monde ne faisait que les mettre sur un piédestal. Pourtant, ils étaient loin de faire l'unanimité. Mais bon, heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas nombreux à Bon-Temps, et plutôt aimable en un sens. En fait, ils n'étaient que deux. Bill Compton et sa progéniture, Jessica*****. Cette dernière voulant s'introduire au monde des humains et ne voulant pas dépendre de son créateur, avait demandé à Sam si elle pouvait venir travailler. Ayant toujours un manque de personnel, il avait accepté. Les soirées étant toujours bondées dans son bar. Au final, elle se présentait être un atout inconditionnel. Gentille, amusante, serviable et bosseuse. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Sam pour se faire une bonne idée sur elle. C'était tout le contraire de Bill. Quand il y pensait, il avait une furieuse envie de se rendre en pleine journée chez lui et lui planter un bon pieu dans le cœur pour en finir. Il n'apportait que des ennuis. Enfin, c'était sa petite Sookie qui se retrouvait sans cesse dedans. Il l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé. Elle le comprenait comme personne, sans doute parce qu'elle aussi, n'était pas ce que l'on appelle la norme.

Elle était télépathe. Elle entendait toutes les pensées des gens, même celles inavouables. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les vampires s'intéressaient tant à sa petite personne. Bien souvent, elle était appelée pour leur donner un coup de main. Et s'ensuivait inévitablement des problèmes d'ordres physiques. Elle revenait toujours quelque peu abîmée. C'était un autre point pour lesquels Sam les détestait tant.

Mais c'était surtout parce que lui-même n'était pas un humain. Il était un Cess', une créature magique. Et plus précisément un Changeling. Il était capable de se transformer en n'importe quel animal, à n'importe quel moment. Son préféré étant un chien. En général, les Changelings exécraient les vampires. Une espèce à part entière. Ils étaient tout l'inverse d'eux. Grande différence notoire entre eux, les Changelings étaient vivants. De plus, faire le mal n'était pas dans leur nature, même si des déviants existaient. Ils vivaient en général parmi les leurs, dans une même communauté et en cela, Sam s'accordait à dire qu'il était différent des siens. Mais surtout, ils vivaient dans l'anonymat. Les humains ne connaissaient sous aucun prétexte leur existence. Tout l'inverse des buveurs de sang qui avaient révélé la leur.

En plus de celles-ci, il avait tout un tas de raison pour les détester. Mais ce n'était peut être pas le moment d'y songer. Cela risquait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur pour la journée.

Comme si quelqu'un l'avait entendu dans ses pensées, il entendit la porte de l'arrière s'ouvrir. L'un des membres de son personnel venait d'arriver.

\- Salut Sam, comment vas-tu ? Entendit-il derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Un fin sourire vint prendre place sur son visage.

\- Salut Sookie ! Je constate que tu es de bonne humeur ! Lui dit-il en continuant d'essuyer les verres. Et en avance !

L'horloge affichait à peine sept heures. Et cela n'avait pas échappé au patron du bar.

Tandis qu'elle déposait ses affaires dans son bureau, elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à beaucoup dormir. Les sourcils froncés, elle déclara.

\- On dirait que tu as eu une nuit agitée aussi.

\- Comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à dormir, rien que pour éviter ces rêves si... bizarres.

Sookie ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle savait très bien de quoi il retournait. Si Sam était dans cet état, c'était par sa faute et elle s'en voulait de l'y avoir mêlé, bien malgré elle.

\- Je suis désolée Sam... Vraiment...

\- Arrête de t'excuser, on en a déjà discuté un bon nombre de fois. A présent, c'est fini. Totalement fini. D'accord ? Ça finira par passer. Tu me connais.

Tout en discutant, il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Il tentait d'occuper son esprit à ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour éviter tout retour à ce dont Sookie faisait allusion.

Constatant que Sam mettait fin à ce sujet, elle s'équipa de son tablier, tout en faisant le tour du bar côté salle.

\- Veux-tu que je commence à préparer les tables pour l'ouverture ? Ou tu préfères que je mette en place la cuisine pour Terry*****?

Parler boulot, ça remettait toujours d'aplomb et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Automatiquement, Sam embraya sur ce terrain et les différentes directives à donner. Peu à peu, le reste du personnel fît son apparition, donnant tout le loisir au changeling de se concentrer sur son bar et l'animation qui enflait à l'approche de l'ouverture. Bientôt, il fût l'heure de démarrer la journée et d'apporter les innombrables cafés et petits déjeuners des premiers arrivants.

_._

_._

**Le Croquemitaine, Shreveport. 1H26.**

A l'abri de son bureau, un vampire tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne, vaquait à ses occupations. Ce soir, il n'avait vraiment pas l'envie de se pavaner au milieu de son bar, tel un top model que l'on dévore des yeux à chaque seconde. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les regards qu'on lui destinait, il adorait cela mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Assurément, son chiffre d'affaire de la soirée en aurait pris un coup.

En effet, Eric Northman était le propriétaire du bar Vamp' le plus connu du secteur. Beaucoup s'y pressait dans l'espoir d'apercevoir de loin ou de près des créatures de la nuit. Et ceux-ci n'étaient pas en reste pour profiter des humains ou de la soirée, ou les deux. Il avait su créer l'endroit qu'il fallait voir, et il comptait bien surfer sur cette vague pendant longtemps.

En temps normal, il participait assidûment à la distraction des humains. Il se contentait d'apparaître pour que tout le monde soit satisfait de voir le Boss de la nuit. Le vampire le plus sexy qui existait. Du haut de ses un mètre quatre vingt dix, il n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Des cheveux blonds coupés court, un regard d'un bleu acier à vous transpercer le cœur, un corps alliant la force brute coupé d'une musculature agréablement dessinée, tout en finesse pour en montrer la beauté. Un sourire aussi ravageur que destructeur. Et un style qui aurait fait passer n'importe qui pour le pire des ratés, même s'il avait porté la même chose. Mais en cet instant, il se moquait foutrement de ne pas être l'objet de tout les désirs.

Du coup, il était assis derrière son bureau avec la paperasse qui l'occupait sombrement à ses heures perdues. Il était en train de compter de l'argent du coffre quand tout à coup, une tornade blonde enfonça sa porte. Seul un sourcil relevé prouva son agacement à cette entrée.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fous Eric ?!

Devant lui se tenait sa chère Pamela, sa progéniture, celle qui côtoyait ses nuits depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Une vraie blonde, avec le caractère bien trempé qui allait avec.

\- Comme tu peux le constater toi-même, je suis en train de faire les comptes Pam', déclara Eric, sur son ton le plus mordant. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'aimerai être tranquille.

Sans se démonter devant le ton de son patron, elle croisa les bras en crachant :

\- Parce que tu crois sincèrement, que c'est le moment adéquat pour faire ça ?! Au cas où TU ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le bar est plein à craquer. Et JE ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Donc, il serait agréable que TU te joignes à nous pour un petit coup de main.

Pam' était vraiment difficile quand elle le voulait. Elle avait l'art et la manière de troubler le moindre moment de calme. Eric se contenta donc de l'observer un moment, en espérant que la tempête passerait. Ce fût vain, puisqu'elle continua.

\- Chow est un peu débordé derrière le bar. Alors, monseigneur Northman est prié de monter son petit cul de filet mignon là-haut, avant que je ne coupe court aux rêves de toutes les femmes et hommes peuplant cette terre, en te réduisant en miette !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle repartit comme elle était venue. En claquant ostensiblement la porte de rage.

Eric ne put retenir un soupir. Il aurait pu la rattraper et lui montrer qu'on ne lui parlait pas sur ce ton. Qu'il était son créateur et que, par conséquent, on lui devait le respect. Mais au vu de son humeur plus que dévastatrice, et sa propre patience quasi inexistence, il décida de laisser couler. Pam' avait un sacré tempérament, et c'était l'une des choses qui l'avait décidé à la transformer. A cet instant, il craignait une autre scène de ce genre.

Afin de l'éviter, il rangea rapidement son bureau et décida de faire plaisir à sa chère et tendre. Pour une fois. Une seule fois.

A peine fût-il parvenu dans la salle que, déjà, des regards s'étaient braqués sur lui. Jalousie, envie, curiosité, et même désir. Eric ne fit pas attention à eux, et rejoignit directement son barman, Chow, derrière le bar. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit signe de remerciement, et il commença à servir les commandes qu'on le lui demandait.

Cela dura une bonne demi-heure et quand vint le dernier client, il déposa le verre de PurSang devant lui. Et tenta de se retrancher dans sa zone de confort, son bureau. C'était son compter Chow, qui avait vu le signe de retraite.

\- Merci pour le coup de main, j'avais du mal à suivre à un moment.

Eric ferma les yeux, de désespoir.

\- De rien, je ne laisse pas mon personnel dans la galère.

\- C'est fou le monde qu'il y a ce soir. Pas que je m'en plaigne ! précisa-t-il, mais c'est plutôt inhabituel. Il doit se passer quelque chose dans le secteur.

\- Peut-être, fît Eric, évasif, n'ayant aucune envie de parlementer de cette affluence de clients.

Il ne pût faire deux pas que, dans le coin de la salle, Pam' l'avait repéré et fût à ses côtés en moins de temps qu'il faille le dire. Particularité des vampires à se déplacer à la vitesse du son.

\- Où vas-tu encore ?

Il soupira fortement, pour montrer son impatience.

\- Je retourne d'où je suis venu. Dans mon bureau, cingla-t-il, en la défiant du regard. Je suis venu pour aider, maintenant que le calme est revenu, je retourne dans mon antre.

Pam' ne pût qu'afficher une mine blasée. Le comportement de son shérif de zone commençait à l'exaspérer. Il était dans cet état depuis plus d'une semaine et elle en avait marre. Où était donc passé son Eric, si fougueux, si irrésistible, qui prenait du plaisir à se montrer devant ces humains en manque de sensations fortes ?

\- Je vais être franche avec toi Eric, j'en ai marre de ton sale comportement. Tu est imbuvable ! Si tu en manques, trouve-toi un humain pour en faire ce que tu veux, mais agis ! Parce que, crois-moi, je ne vais pas te supporter encore longtemps comme ça, déclara-t-elle sur son ton le plus froid.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne t'ai rien demandé Pam'. Si tu n'es pas contente de vivre à mes côtés, prends-toi des vacances ! Je ne te retiens pas !

Sans la regarder, il avait repris le chemin du couloir, vers son bureau. En arrivant devant celui-ci, il fût agrippé au poignet et bien vite il bascula derrière la porte.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! explosa la blonde. Je ne vais pas te laisser me mettre sur les crocs pendant longtemps. Il faut qu'on parle !

Eric perdait son sang froid. Il n'aimait pas ces sensations de colère et de haine qu'il ressentait. Il était le maître du contrôle et il était en train de le perdre. Pam' avait décidé de mener la danse, et c'était loin de lui plaire.

Étant donné qu'elle voulait discuter, il s'installa dans le canapé sur le côté droit du bureau. Il allait en avoir pour un moment.

Face à l'état de calme, apparent, que manifestait son homologue. Pam' fût un peu décontenancée. Cela ne dura que brièvement.

\- Pour que tu sois dans un tel état, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Eric...

\- Ah bon ? Tu crois ? lui asséna-t-il dédaigneusement.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas craché le morceau, et ce, même si on doit y passer la nuit et la journée.

Un air de défi avait pris place dans son regard. Eric fût convaincu en l'observant, qu'elle disait vrai. Il décida donc d'obtempérer dans les plus bref délais. Fallait-il seulement parvenir à formuler tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

Voyant le silence s'éternisait, Pam' décida de crever l'abcès. Elle pensait avoir sa propre théorie.

\- C'est Jackson ? Ce qui s'est produit là-haut il y a un mois ?

Eric releva rapidement la tête, les yeux rivés aux siens. C'était signe qu'elle avait visé juste.

\- As-tu eu des représailles de la part de Devis ? Il n'est pas content que tu ais réglé le souci de cette manière . Ou les changelings du secteur qui ne sont pas satisfaits de la résolution du problème ? Parle Eric, nom de dieu !

Le vampire se passa les mains sur les yeux, résigné et fatigué de tout cela avant même de parler. Cependant, s'il y avait bien une personne qui le comprendrait. C'était elle.

\- Le point de départ est bien Jackson, et ce qui s'y est produit. Mais tu es loin du compte Pam'.

Quand Eric démarra son récit, Pam' s'installa à ses côtés et l'écouta. Elle resta dans cette position pendant plus d'une heure, concentrée sur les paroles de son géniteur, qui lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de cacher son trouble ou sa surprise à l'entente de certaines choses. Mais à aucun moment elle ne perdit le fil en l'interrompant. Les questions viendraient après.

Quand Eric s'arrêta enfin, il avait pris des couleurs sur le visage, ce qui était très étrange pour un vampire. Surtout un vampire de son envergure. Aussi vieux. Respectable. Secret.

Pam' le sonda du regard. Elle prît le temps de formuler ses mots.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si... irritable.

Il sourit face à l'adjectif. Il était conscient qu'elle minimisait les choses, suite à tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

Elle reprit d'une voix étonnamment douce.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu broies du noir pour autant. Tu es un vampire Eric. Tu es plus vieux et plus puissant que n'importe qui ici. Agis en tant que tel. Quand on veut quelque chose, on s'en donne toujours les moyens pour l'obtenir. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Sookie en est un très bon exemple. Tu ne laisses pas tomber si facilement. Bouges !

\- Tu n'as aucune objection face à tout ça ? Tu ne trouves pas bizarre ce que je _ressens_ pour cette personne ? accentua-t-il, surpris de sa réaction si calme.

Elle rigola de son rire cristallin, qu'elle ne s'autorisait que face à lui. Signe de cette affection si fusionnelle qui les liait en tant que créateur et progéniture.

\- Je crois que... les vampires... sont parfaitement capable d'éprouver des sentiments. Aussi incongru que ce soit, ça existe. Je le sais. Aussi incroyable que ça l'est, tu ne fais pas exception. Je trouve que tu t'es assez torturé l'esprit. Tu n'as plus de doute à avoir. Donc... Passes à l'attaque. Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras jamais.

Elle se leva et riva une dernière fois son regard au sien.

\- Tu n'as rien à perdre dans cette histoire. Agis comme tu l'as toujours fait. Avec subtilité. Et une bonne dose de mordant. La sauce devrait prendre, et tu seras fixé assez vite sur ce qu'il en est.

Il acquiesça. Son esprit était déjà parti ailleurs, dans la direction de cette personne dont il était question. Un plan commençait à poindre. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Le poids de ses interrogations flottaient agréablement au-dessus de lui.

Il s'approcha de Pam' et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il voulait la remercier. Ce geste si rare était la formulation même de son soutien.

Elle avait parfaitement compris.

\- Ne me remercie pas Eric, tu sais que je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Tout en s'extirpant de ses bras si protecteur et sûr, un sourire en coin ne pût résister à poindre.

\- J'espère que tu vas faire honneur à notre espèce. Ne laisses pas de répit tant que tu n'auras pas obtenu la moindre preuve que tu attends. Utilises toute la ruse dont tu es capable pour voir ses réactions. Ne lâches rien.

Un sourire carnassier et si sexy prit place sur le visage d'Eric, comme écho aux énonciations de Pam'.

\- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire là-dessus. Je vais rester fidèle à moi-même.

\- Tant mieux. Bon, il faut que j'y retourne, sinon Ginger va nous péter un scandale et je n'ai pas envie de l'hypnotiser. Encore une fois.

Quand la porte se referma derrière Pam', il n'était plus d'humeur à s'isoler. Il se sentait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il avait un plan, et il allait le mettre très vite à exécution. Tous les moyens étaient bon pour y parvenir.

Il reprit donc le chemin de la salle, histoire d'être sûr que son sex-appeal était toujours aussi infaillible. Car il allait en avoir besoin s'il voulait faire craquer cette personne. Ce serait un atout inconditionnel.

_._

_._

**Samedi soir. 1H42.**

**Dans un mobile-home, Bon Temps.**

Seule une respiration saccadée faisait office de bruit dans cette douce nuit à Bon Temps. Sam venait de se réveiller en sursaut, après un énième cauchemar. Ce devait être le vingtième depuis son retour de Jackson.

Il était assis sur son lit, immobile, essayant de retrouver son calme. Une fois les battements de son cœur ayant retrouvé la normale, il enfila son jean et fila en direction de la salle de bain. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau gelée, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. En se regardant dans la glace, il trouva que ses traits étaient encore trop marqués suite à son rêve. Il s'essuya le visage et partit dans la cuisine, qui faisait aussi office de salon.

Son mobile-home était plutôt grand et bien agencé. Quand on y entrait, on avait droit à une grande pièce à vivre avec à sa droite, un salon assez confortable, décoré dans des tons clairs, le mobilier étant noir, se mariant plutôt bien avec le canapé noir et blanc, ainsi que les deux fauteuils autour. À gauche, on avait une table au centre. Derrière se trouvait une cuisine type américaine même, avec un comptoir entouré de jolis tabourets dernier cri, derrière lequel Sam possédait tout l'électroménager qu'il convenait d'avoir. Du même côté du mur, il y avait un petit couloir avec deux portes, l'une en face à l'autre. À gauche se trouvait sa chambre, plutôt spacieuse et joliment décorée. Quand à la salle de bain, elle aurait pu être royale. Carrelée de haut en bas, sans oublier la gigantesque baignoire qui trônait en face. Elle aurait pu accueillir facilement trois personnes. Sam n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour se faire une maison agréable.

A cet instant précis, il se moquait plutôt pas mal de tout ça. Sa tête était prête à exploser sous le contre coup de ses rêves plus que bizarres. Il alla se servir un café et s'installa à la table.

Tout en buvant son breuvage, il commença à réfléchir. Sam savait que ce n'était jamais bon mais il était seul, et encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Personne ne pouvait empêcher ses divagations.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent un mois en arrière. S'il avait su tout ce que cela engendrerait, il aurait refusé. Ou peut être pas, se dit-il. C'était Sookie qui le lui avait demandé ce service et il n'avait pas pu refusé.

Elle était venue le trouver chez lui et lui avait annoncé qu'une guerre risquait d'éclater à Jackson entre les vampires et les Changelings du coin. Apparemment, tout cela avait démarré à cause d'une bagarre dans un bar entre eux. Au final, du sang avait été versé et chacun voulait faire payer à l'autre son existence. Eric lui avait demandé de l'accompagner là-bas pour régler le problème et calmer le jeu. Mais Sookie ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire, elle n'était pas une Cess' et généralement, ces derniers n'écoutaient que les leurs. Elle était donc venue trouver Sam, pour lui demander d'y aller à sa place. Et il avait accepté.

Dans le fond, ça n'avait pas été une erreur. Il avait pensé agir pour une noble cause, pour les siens. Cela lui avait permis de lier des liens intéressants avec eux. Et dieu sait qu'il en manquait. D'un autre côté, il avait dû passer son temps avec les vampires, étant l'intermédiaire de son espèce et cette partie du plan n'avait pas été la meilleure. Surtout en étant accompagné d'Eric. Ça aussi, ça avait été assez dur pour lui. Il était l'incarnation même de toutes les choses qu'il détestait. En fait, le simple fait qu'il soit un suceur de sang permettait à Sam de le détester pour tout.

Durant les premiers jours, il s'était imaginé que tout se passerait bien. Et ce fût le cas. Le calme avait repris le dessus et il avait pu discuter avec les siens pour savoir ce qu'ils attendaient de la partie adverse. Eric en avait fait de même et ils s'étaient accordés sur un point. Il fallait les confronter pour qu'ils se disent les choses. Et c'est là que tout s'était corsé. Chacune des parties avait refusé obstinément de donner raison à l'autre. L'irréparable avait fini par se produire. Un vampire de Stan Devis avait sauté au cou de l'un des Changelings. Tout s'était passé si vite que Sam s'était retrouvé au milieu et avait commencé à prendre des coups. Tout le monde s'était jeté sur son adversaire, dans le but de tuer. Sam, en voulant intervenir auprès d'une de ses comparses pour la soigner n'avait pas vu le coup arriver. L'instant d'après, il s'était retrouvé bloqué au sol, avec une douleur lui comprimant les côtés et le dos. Il ne s'était souvenu de rien en se réveillant. Il avait émergé dans l'une des chambres au QG de Stan Devis où il avait pu apprendre que tout s'était calmé rapidement après son agression.

La suite,Sam s'en souvenait parfaitement. Eric avait passé la nuit à son chevet où il avait appris que c'était un vampire qui l'avait agressé. Ce dernier avait été enfermé en attendant que Stan décide de son sort. Mais surtout, Sam était resté sous le choc en apprenant que c'était Eric lui-même qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait été si faible que le seul moyen pour lui de tenir le coup avait été de lui donner du sang de vampire. Le sang d'Eric. Ce dernier avait agi sur l'instant même, sans réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Après ces semaines, Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. La raison lui était inconnue et ça le travaillait. Tous ces cauchemars où il revivait ces instants en étaient la preuve. Son subconscient cherchait désespérément des réponses. Des réponses entachaient par d'autres rêves, plus déconcertants.

Ce soir, c'était l'un de ceux-là qui l'avait réveillé. Depuis cette transfusion sanguine ''made in buveur de sang'', Sam rêvait sexuellement d'Eric. C'était une obsession continuelle pour son esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça durait encore, après plusieurs semaines. Il s'était attendu à en avoir, car Sookie le lui avait signalé. Mais pas autant, pas avec cette fréquence aussi élevée. Même dans la journée, ça lui arrivait. Cela allait bien au-delà du sang de ce vampire. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand une idée lui vint, il observa son horloge dans la cuisine. Elle indiquait deux heures et sept minutes. Pour sûr, Sookie devait encore être réveillée. Il devait la voir. Maintenant.

Il déposa dans l'évier sa tasse et partir en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain pour aller se préparer. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il était lavé et bien réveillé grâce à la douche froide qui lui avait remis les idées en place. Habillé simplement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir, il attrapa les clés de son pick-up et partit en direction de chez sa petite Sookie.

Quand il arriva devant chez elle, il eut un petit sourire. Il la connaissait bien. Il y avait de la lumière dans le salon, signe qu'elle était toujours debout.

Quand il toqua à la porte, il fût prit d'un doute. Et si Bill le vampire était là ? Il se frappa mentalement. Quel imbécile ! S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir, c'était lui. Il faisait une surdose.

La porte vint s'ouvrir trop vite à son goût. Quand elle le vit, Sookie ne cacha pas sa surprise :

\- Sam ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ?

Sur le moment, il ne sut quoi lui dire et lança d'un air penaud :

\- Je... Je ne te dérange pas j'espère... Je ne voudrais pas gâcher un bon moment...

Elle comprit immédiatement l'allusion, et lui répondit dans un sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis seule et tu ne me déranges jamais. Ne reste pas dehors Sam, entre.

Elle se décala pour le laisser passer et l'invita dans la cuisine. Sans le lui demander, elle lui prépara un café, qu'elle déposa devant lui.

\- Désolée pour ce café très rapide, c'est de l'instantané.

\- Ça ira très bien, lui sourit-il.

Il but quelques petites gorgées, en prenant son temps. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer maintenant qu'il était face à elle. Comprenant son trouble, elle se contenta de lui sourire agréablement.

\- Tu es la seule personne qui me connaisse parfaitement, alors... me voilà.

\- Ça a recommencé, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle doucement.

Sa question le prit de court. Il ne pensait pas être confronté si vite à son problème. Il avait sous-estimée son amie. Elle le comprenait à la perfection.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il, en détournant le regard.

Elle lui prit la main, comme pour le soutenir. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, ce qui lui permit de puiser dans ses forces pour continuer.

\- Mais... Pas de la même manière. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit au sujet de ces rêves, Sookie. Ça va bien plus loin.

Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne fais pas que revivre ce qu'il s'est passé à Jackson, quand je me suis fait agressé. Tu m'avais prévenu qu'en recevant du sang d'Eric, je risquais de... faire des rêves plus poussés sur lui. Le souci est que... ça continue. Ça ne s'arrête pas. Même dans la journée, ça m'arrive d'y penser et... Je me prends... j'en viens à le désirer à un point que ça n'est même pas envisageable Sookie. Je ressens de la frustration, du désir, de l'envie, de la jalousie en pensant avec qui il peut être. Je deviens complètement dingue !

\- Ok, je vois...

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. La jeune fille s'était attendu à une toute autre discussion en découvrant son patron devant sa porte. Elle avait pensé que les faits de Jackson l'avait une nouvelle fois troublé plus que de raison. Sam n'était un prêcheur pour la violence, au contraire. Tout acte de violence le rendait malade. Il ne concevait pas que des gens, ou des espèces, puissent se faire du mal, juste pour des différences. Se détester était possible, mais cela devait rester dans le respect de l'autre, sans actions. Elle savait ce qu'elle disait puisqu'il n'avait jamais apprécié son petit ami, Bill. Et pourtant, il lui avait toujours adressé la parole quand c'était nécessaire, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

A présent, elle comprenait que le problème était tout autre. Et il était de taille. Sam, son patron, son ami changeling, lui parlait de choses qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Et la réponse qu'elle allait lui apporter, ne lui plaisait réellement pas. C'était surtout la réaction qu'elle redoutait.

\- Es-tu certain de tout ce que tu avances Sam ? demanda-t-elle doucement, comme pour bien imprimer ces mots dans le cerveau de son ami. Es-tu absolument sûr de ce que tu me dis ?

Il soupira. Il avait eu assez de temps pour se pencher sur le sujet. Malheureusement, il en venait toujours à cette conclusion. Il commençait à avoir peur de ce que cela allait impliquer.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne suis pas sûr... J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Quand je suis calme, détendu, tout ce que tu veux... Je me penche sur la question. Et j'en viens toujours à ce point de vue. Je suis totalement obsédé par Eric. Cela va bien au-dessus du lien du sang, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser tergiverser plus longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre ce que je vais te dire Sam. Saches seulement que ce n'est pas une fatalité. Ne le prends pas en désespoir de cause.

Resserrant son emprise sur sa main, elle continua :

\- Les sentiments que tu ressens ne sont pas le fruit du lien du sang que tu entretiens avec Eric. Normalement, seul le désir et le manque sont des symptômes, mais ils s'estompent au bout de deux à quatre semaines, tout au plus. Pour ton cas, ça fait plus longtemps...

\- Il semblerait que j'entretienne de réels sentiments pour lui alors...

\- Il semblerait, en effet.

Sam s'attendait à la voir se moquer de lui, d'un instant à l'autre. Ce qui ne vint pas. Sookie n'aurait fait que lui rendre l'appareil pourtant. Quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter Bill, il n'avait cessé de lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Qu'un vampire n'était pas le meilleur des petits amis. Qu'il ne lui apporterait que des ennuis en restant avec. Mais à chaque fois, elle lui rappelait qu'elle l'aimait et que c'était ainsi. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à sa place, il ne savait pas quelle attitude retenir.

Il avait eu des doutes jusqu'à maintenant, concernant tout ce qu'il ressentait pour ce foutu buveur de sang. En venant chez Sookie, il attendait qu'elle lui dise autre chose. Que ce n'était rien de grave. Mais au fond, une petite voix lui avait déjà soufflé qu'il n'en était rien et Sookie n'avait fait que le confirmer à haute voix. Il avait eu besoin d'entendre la vérité énoncée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez moi, que ce n'était pas normal. Comment ai-je pu développer de tels sentiments à son égard ? Il n'est pas réellement la personne que je recherche pour une relation, si tu veux le fond de ma pensée !

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de glousser. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir en retour.

\- Désolée Sam... Je ne me moque pas de toi, mais juste de la situation incongrue que tu viens d'élever. Eric et la stabilité sentimentale, ça fait trois. C'est clair ! Le personnage est, on ne peut plus, excentrique. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Elle faisait référence à la période où il avait perdu la mémoire et qu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'héberger chez lui. Hébergement qui avait fini par avoir raison d'elle, étant donné qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de cet Eric si gentil, affectif, attentionné. Tout le contraire du réel personnage.

Sam se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tout en laissant errer son regard dans le jardin, il laissa aller les mots qu'il retenait.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai presque jamais eu à faire à Eric, pourquoi ressentirai-je des sentiments pour lui, alors que je ne l'ai réellement côtoyé qu'une semaine et demi ?!

Il marqua une pause. Sookie n'ajouta rien, attendant qu'il continue. Il se retourna pour l'observer. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient ancrés au sien. Une manière de lui donner le courage de continuer à parler. Il reprit :

\- Nos natures sont tellement différentes qu'il est impossible qu'une telle chose se produise. Je suis un changeling, lui un vampire. Nous sommes pré-disposés à ne jamais nous entendre. Nos instincts nous l'interdisent. Notre code de l'honneur aussi. Et si je devais occulter tout ces points, c'est un homme Sookie. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par le sexe masculin.

La jeune fille avait conscience que son ami était totalement désarçonné face à ce qui lui arriver, mais comment lui reprocher de vouloir trouver des excuses.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

\- Écoute moi, Sam. Je ne prétends pas qu'il faut que tu lui coures après, loin de moi cette idée. Mais arrête de te torturer l'esprit. Ça ne te servira à rien. Son sang est peut-être encore un peu présent dans ton organisme, et je te conseille de bien mieux contrôler tes réactions, sinon il risque de le ressentir, si ce n'est déjà fait. Alors, calme toi. Prends du recul.

\- Je ne comptais pas agir autrement. Je pense que je vais laisser couler tout ça. Le temps fera le nécessaire, se rassura-t-il. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je serai amené à le voir. Il n'y a aucune raison.

\- C'est certain.

Sam attira Sookie dans ses bras.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté et de m'avoir rassuré Sook'. Tu es une amie très précieuse.

\- De rien Sam. Tu l'as si souvent fait avec moi, que je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans un tel désarroi.

Il décida de prendre congés et de retourner chez lui. Il la remercia une nouvelle fois pour son indéfectible amitié et sa patience. Le changeling était venu la trouver au beau milieu de la nuit et elle lui avait ouvert la porte sans broncher, en lui accordant un temps précieux.

_._

_._

**Vendredi soir, 21h48.**

**Bar Le Merlotte, Bon Temps.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Sam avait débarqué chez Sookie au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était loin de prétendre que tout allait à merveille mais, c'était presque le cas. Grâce à son amie, il avait été capable de prendre totalement conscience de ses sentiments. A présent, il les avait accepté. Mais il n'en ferait rien. Il avait décidé de les enfermer dans un coin de sa tête, avec le prénom auquel se rattacher ceux-là. Moins il y pensait, mieux il se sentait.

Ce soir là ne faisait pas exception aux autres. C'était le week-end, et le bar commençait à être bondé comme il se doit. Les boissons coulaient à flot et les discussions explosaient à tous les coins de la salle. Sam se sentait bien, ainsi dans son élément. Son boulot lui permettait de faire l'impasse sur tous les tracas qu'il pouvait avoir. Il se déconnectait pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il faisait. Et il adorait cela au-delà des mots.

Tout en étant en grande discussion avec Jason -le frère de Sookie- et Hoyt -son éternel comparse-, il préparait les commandes que ses serveuses lui apportaient. Au passage de la sœur de l'intéressé vers le bar, elle leur déclara par dessus l'épaule :

\- Vous ne pourriez pas vous remuer le popotin et allez voir si on est pas ailleurs. Vous déconcentrez Sam ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir une éternelle discussion sur le match de base-ball de la semaine dernière. On est un peu débordé !

Tous deux prirent une moue choquée.

\- Comment oses-tu insinuer de telles choses sœurette ?! Perturber le chef de bar... quelle ineptie ! déclara Jason sur un ton théâtral.

Cela eut le don de faire rire tout le monde.

\- Bon, mon pote, on va aller voir si des jolies filles ne veulent pas de nous. Vu que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus de ce côté !

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner sous le regard de Sookie, totalement désabusée, et de Sam, hilare.

\- Il n'est pas croyable, pesta la jeune fille, en rassemblant les consommations sur son plateau.

\- Il ne changera plus Sookie, tu devrais t'y faire, sourit le patron du bar, en préparant les bières qu'on le lui demandait à l'autre bout du bar.

\- Mouais, y'a des jours où je me demande si c'est vraiment mon frère. Vu nos différences de caractère et de personnalité, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant dans la salle.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même une fois partie auprès de ses clients.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fût la jolie rousse, Jessica qui vint le rejoindre. Elle avait l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il ne parla pas, la laissant démarrer. A force, il savait sa façon de fonctionner.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de ces crétins de la table de gauche. Y'en a un qui essayait de me peloter les fesses, et ils ricanent comme des hyènes en chaleur à chaque fois que je passe. Je sens que je vais perdre patience Sam' !

\- Ok, je vois. Il déposa le torchon qu'il tenait à la main. Je vais aller les voir pour qu'ils se calment.

\- Merci Sam. Il est préférable avant que j'en fasse mon dîner.

Il alla donc s'expliquer avec ces jeunes. Quelques minutes suffirent pour leur faire comprendre qu'il pouvait les mettre dehors s'ils ne se tenaient pas mieux avec son personnel. Ce genre d'incident pouvait arriver quelque fois, et même cette partie là ne le rebutait pas dans son boulot. Il préférait toujours régler lui-même les différends, plutôt que de laisser ses serveuses le faire. Il était patron et il pouvait se le permettre, ce qui n'aurait pas été la même chose avec elles. Les clients avaient leurs limites.

Par la suite, tout retrouva son remue-ménage habituel des weekends. Sam faisait le service et profitait pour discuter avec quelques habitants de Bon Temps qui engageaient la conversation avec lui. Il saluait les nouveaux arrivants. Il donnait un coup de main aux filles quand de grosses commandes arrivaient. L'ambiance battait son plein quand il entendit de nouveaux consommateurs poindre le bout de leur nez. Il s'immobilisa sous le choc.

Dans son bar venait d'entrer le non moins imposant Eric Northman, accompagné comme toujours de sa moitié, Pam'. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher d'eux, et il n'était pas le seul s'il avait été capable de le remarquer. Des clients avaient vu cette entrée, assez déconcertante. Les vampires n'avaient pas pour habitude de venir traîner dans son bar. À part Bill Compton et Jessica, les seuls résidents dans leur ville.

Il retrouva la mobilité de ses membres quand le regard acier de son nouveau client croisa le sien. Il eut l'effet d'un électro-choc. Il dévia rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses verres qui n'attendaient que d'être essuyer. Mais c'était son compter la gène qu'il ressentait. Il savait que le vampire le fixait et ça le déstabilisait.

Essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était, il ne fît pas un mouvement quand il les vit passer devant lui, pour aller s'installer à l'une des tables de droite, côté fenêtre. Au passage, il entendit Jessica les saluer. Avec son ouïe plus développée qu'un humain, il était capable de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Manifestement, la jeune rousse était ravie de voir des vampires dans le Merlotte. Et la réciproque avait l'air d'être partagée. La grande blonde, Pam', lui manifesta son enthousiasme à découvrir qu'une vampire bossait là.

Ne supportant pas l'idée d'en entendre plus, il partit dans les toilettes de l'arrière boutique, réservé au personnel. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, pour retrouver un visage impassible. Il resta quelques minutes, accrochés des deux mains au lavabo. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et son rythme cardiaque avait doublé de cadence. Il perdait pied. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un truc pareil. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'Eric débarquerait ici ? Personne, et surtout pas lui. Il s'était convaincu que jamais, il ne verrait cet être croiser sa route, s'il restait dans sa zone de confort. Et pourtant, le contraire venait de se produire. Tentant de retrouver son calme, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester bien longtemps caché. Cela ne ferait qu'attiser la curiosité malsaine de ce vampire, et il ne le voulait pas.

Après avoir opéré un exercice de respiration, dans le but de le calmer, il retourna derrière son bar, l'air de rien. Sans un regard pour la maudite table.

A peine avait-il repris sa place qu'une petite tornade blonde fonça sur lui, lui attrapa le bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Elle commença à chuchoter, pour que leur conversation ne soit entendue que d'eux.

\- Je suis allée les saluer, étant donné qu'ils m'ont vu. J'ai voulu prendre leur commande et Eric a refusé. C'est pourtant mon secteur, mais il semblerait qu'il veuille que tu ailles personnellement les servir.

\- Quoi ? Croassa-t-il surpris.

\- Je sais Sam' ! Je lui ai pourtant dit que tu étais débordé, et que tu ne pouvais pas y aller. Mais il tient personnellement à ce que le propriétaire des lieux aille à sa rencontre, ponctua-t-elle d'une moue désolée.

Il se mit à réfléchir, mais indéniablement, aucune issue n'était possible. À part céder à la requête. Il demanda tout de même :

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il ressente encore le lien ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Sam, je ne pense pas. Cela fait plus d'un mois maintenant, et il ne t'en a pas donné une si grande quantité, de ce que tu m'as rapporté. Enfin, si c'est la vérité...

\- Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment Sookie... mais apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Encore désolée... J'ai essayé, plaida la blonde.

Il balaya d'un geste de la main son excuse, il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. En lançant rageusement son torchon, il se dirigea fièrement vers la table maudite. Hors de question de montrer une seule faille, même si intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large.

En le voyant faire le tour du bar, Eric se mit à sourire. Il avait visé juste en refusant à Sookie sa commande. En chemin, le changeling se fit interpeller par un client, ce qui donna le loisir à Eric de l'observer consciencieusement. Pour une bête, il était plutôt pas mal. Il mesurait dans les un mètre quatre vingt, moins grand que lui. Il était svelte, élancé. Sous sa chemise noire, il devinait sans peine une musculature agréable dû à sa condition de Cess'. Quant à son visage, il avait des yeux bleus brillants qui ressortaient agréablement, un nez plutôt fin et une bouche tout aussi bien dessinée. Ses cheveux châtains étaient courts mais épais, et formaient comme une crinière. Selon ses critères, Eric trouvait que Sam Merlotte faisait un mâle plutôt convaincant face à lui.

Tout à son observation, il remarqua que Pam' le sondait.

\- Oui ? Tu veux de me dire quelque chose en particulier ? dit-il sur un ton innocent.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, lui répondit la blonde d'une voix basse. J'ai vu où tu regardais. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion.

Elle ponctua ses dires par un haussement de sourcils, preuve évidente de son agacement. Elle avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver avec un enfant qui ne pouvait pas rester seul cinq minutes sans avoir besoin qu'on le recadre.

Pour seule réponse, elle eut droit à un rire. Celui-là même qui était capable de vous faire frissonner par ce son si grave et envoûtant pour l'oreille. Dans ce genre de moment, elle ne se demandait plus pourquoi Eric avait tant de succès. C'était un tout qui faisait de lui un être si exceptionnel. Et à présent, il avait décidé de prendre dans ses filets une seule et unique personne.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était en train de filer droit sur eux. Quand il parvint à leur table, Sam les salua d'un simple et bref signe de tête. Pas de préambule et pas de folie.

\- J'espère que tu n'accueilles pas tous tes clients de cette manière, sinon, je peux te dire que ton affaire risque de couler rapidement.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné de cette réplique venant d'Eric ? Sûrement parce que le personnage était aussi détestable que les paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Pour réponse, il lui décocha un regard à glacer le sang.

Au lieu de calmer le vampire, cela attisa un peu plus ses sens. Il adorait jouer. Et dans tous les domaines. Sans se départir de son sourire en coin, il reprit.

\- En tant que propriétaire de ce bar, je voulais que tu viennes en personne prendre la commande. C'est la première fois que nous venons, tu pouvais bien nous faire cet honneur. Désolé de t'avoir renvoyé Sookie aussi brièvement...

\- J'avais bien compris le message, merci. Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? demanda le changeling, un peu sur les nerfs.

Avant qu'Eric ait pu continuer, Pam' le devança.

\- Ce sera du A positif pour moi. Et du O négatif pour la pipelette en face de moi. Il cause, il cause. Mais j'ai soif.

\- Très bien, je vous apporte ça.

Une fois qu'il eut tourné les talons, le vampire se tourna vers sa protégée, quelque peu agressif.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi je dois ton intervention ?! Aurais-tu oublié la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici ?!

\- Non, je n'ai pas de pertes de mémoire soudaine, répliqua-t-elle, tout aussi cinglante. Seulement, ton petit jeu du chat et de la souris, ça traîne en longueur. Tu oublies que je suis là, et que tant qu'à faire, vu que nous sommes dans un bar, je préfère avoir un verre devant moi. Après, tu peux aller t'amuser autant que tu veux. Je saurais me débrouiller.

Elle lui montra Sookie et Jessica, non loin de là, occupées à discuter entre elles dans un coin. Les clients semblaient suffisamment occupés avec leurs verres en cours, ce qui leur laisser un peu de répit. Et quand monseigneur Northman aurait décidé de passer à l'attaque, la blonde comptait bien rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je ne te retiens pas ! lui lança-t-il. Je me demande même pourquoi tu as insisté de m'accompagner. J'aurais pu venir seul, et crois-le, j'aurais réussi mon coup avant la fin de la soirée. Cela t'aurait évité tant de désagréments.

\- Quel rabat-joie !

Elle se tut en voyant Sam revenir avec leurs verres. Il se contenta de les déposer devant eux et leur souhaita une bonne soirée, avant de tourner les talons vers son bar. Elle ajouta d'une voix basse :

\- Si j'ai insisté pour venir, ce n'est pas sans raison. Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va te tomber dans les bras d'un claquement de doigt. Si tu avais débarqué seul, tu aurais chargé avant même d'avoir posé ton cul sur cette banquette. Et que crois-tu qu'il aurait fait ? Il aurait réagi aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. C'est un Cess', et pas un stupide humain. Ancre-toi ça dans le crâne. Il voit les choses venir et peut les anticiper. Il faut savoir brouiller les pistes en effaçant le danger, avant de pouvoir resserrer sa prise sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. En l'occurrence, je suis ton alibi. Et à présent, je te laisse seul maître de la situation. Espèce de borné !

Sur ces mots, elle le planta seul à la table et s'en alla -avec son verre- en direction des filles, pas prêtes de bouger pour le moment.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que Pam' était dans le vrai. Mais comme il n'avait pas été obligé de prendre la parole, il préférait garder ça pour lui. D'ailleurs, il venait de prendre conscience qu'elle l'avait catalogué de plusieurs insultes. En une centaine d'année d'existence, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il allait falloir qu'il remédie à ça. Plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres priorités. À savoir faire craquer un certain Sam Merlotte. Eric se contenta de l'observer discrètement du coin où il était. Il avait cherché pourquoi du jour au lendemain, des sentiments étaient apparus en lui. En tant que vampire, une chose similaire ne lui était jamais arrivé dans le passé. Il avait su les accepter, et sans doute le lien qu'il avait encore avec Sam y était pour quelque chose. Quand Sam avait été attaqué à Jackson, il lui avait sauvé la vie en lui donnant de son sang. La dose avait été un peu plus grande que prévu. Par ce moyen, il avait pu établir une connexion avec le Changeling. La moindre contrariété, le moindre sentiment pour quoi que ce fût ne le laissait pas dans l'ignorance et il avait pu ressentir chaque changement d'humeur. Et depuis leur retour, il avait remarqué qu'il y en avait eu un certain nombre et de tous les ordres. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, les effets commençaient à disparaître. Du coup, Eric avait décidé de passer rapidement à l'attaque, tant qu'il serait encore capable d'identifier les émotions de son hôte.

Il remarqua que les clients avaient libéré les innombrables tabourets devant le bar, et seul quelques habitués y trônaient encore d'un bout à l'autre. Voyant par là le moyen de tenter une approche, il se dirigea tel un prédateur vers sa proie.

Comme s'il avait senti le danger, Sam avait relevé ses yeux pour les accrocher, l'ombre d'une seconde aux siens. Le temps qu'il ait une réaction, le blond était déjà accoudé à son bar.

Sans se départir de son professionnalisme et de son activité qui consistait à remettre de l'ordre, le brun lui demanda poliment mais fermement :

\- As-tu besoin d'autre chose Eric ?

\- A vrai dire, oui. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit dans tes cordes, suggéra-t-il d'une voix suave.

Préférant ignorer le sous-entendu qu'il percevait dans ses mots, il continua à ranger les différentes boissons, feignant d'avoir compris.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne te suis d'aucune utilité.

Eric se mit à sourire. C'en était presque trop jouissif pour lui. Il adorait cette manière dont le changeling lui tenait tête. Ça rendait sa détermination encore plus grande. Les défis, il adorait les relever. Et il avait sous-estimé au premier abord celui qu'il avait en face de lui.

À travers son lien, il sentait que son homologue était en état de stress. Une certaine tension l'animait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés Pam et lui. Mais à présent, le bruit de son cœur qui battait si rapidement était un autre indice révélateur. Il était perturbé par sa présence. Il tenta donc une autre approche.

\- On dirait que notre présence _chez toi_ ne te fait absolument pas plaisir. J'aurais imaginé que tu éprouverais un peu plus d'enthousiasme à nous voir. À me voir en particulier.

\- Désolé de te décevoir Northman ! La seule fois où j'ai eu le malheur de me retrouver à tes côtés, il m'est arrivé des problèmes. Et j'ai failli y rester. Alors envois-moi désolé de ne pas partager cette joie de te voir ici.

Il avait cessé toute activité sous le coup de la colère et toisait le vampire, le défiant de contredire ses mots. Dans sa tête, il avait voulu ajouter autre chose, mais s'en était abstenu. Le plan sentimental ne regardait que lui et il n'était pas question de donner un autre moyen de pression à ce satané manipulateur.

Ce dernier n'aimait guère le ton accusateur employé.

\- Tu me tiens pour responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé, lâcha-t-il. Je te rappelle Merlotte que je ne t'ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge pour accepter. Tu l'as fait de plein gré. Tu n'étais pas si récalcitrant quand tu as connu tous ces changelings. Et je suis prêt à parier que tu as encore des contacts...

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Ce sont mes affaires. Occupe-toi des tiennes qui consistent à faire de même avec ceux de ton espèce.

Une légère surprise prit place sur le visage du vampire. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler d'espèce. Cela lui rappela qu'ils étaient bien plus différents qu'il ne l'avait songé.

Se rapprochant par-dessus le comptoir, il lui susurra dangereusement :

\- Alors, on en est là, à parler d'espèces entre nous. Je croyais que tu étais plus ouvert d'esprit mon cher. Si je devais penser comme tu le fais, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et toute ta petite bourgade pleurerait ta disparition depuis plus d'un mois. Fort heureusement pour toi, j'ai fait le bon choix à Jackson.

En se reculant, il vit clairement le changement qui s'opéra chez son interlocuteur. Il avait pris une teinte rouge de honte.

Sam perdait la face dans ce duel. Il savait qu'il y avait été fort, et cela lui coûtait de tenir des propos aussi durs. Eric le connaissait mieux qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait raison. Il n'était pas fermé au point de dénigrer les autres, parce qu'ils étaient différents. Mais les vampires, il avait toujours eu un peu de mal. Et avec celui-ci en particulier.

Il voulut s'excuser, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, ton bar ferme à deux heures le weekend. Je t'attendrais. On se doit d'avoir une petite discussion tous les deux. Et ne me fais pas faux bond. Je déteste ça.

Il se détourna sans un regard et repartit à la table.

Sam avait clairement senti la menace dans la voix du vampire. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il se défilait, il pourrait s'attendre à des représailles. En étant honnête, il préférerait les subir plutôt que de se retrouver face à lui. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ses sentiments, et avait peur de commettre une erreur.

À mesure que la fermeture approchait, et que le bar se vidait de clients, le propriétaire des lieux devenait fébrile.

Quand il vit Pam' aller à la rencontre d'Eric, il crût qu'il ne tiendrait pas parole. Avec son ouïe plus développée, il l'entendit lui dire qu'elle comptait rentrer au Croquemitaine pour voir si la soirée se passait bien. Au lieu de suivre, il lui déclara qu'il comptait rester pour régler quelques petites choses. Comme pour accentuer ses propos, il le regarda pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se défilerait pas.

Sam pesta intérieurement contre la détermination des vampires.

Quand la dernière table se libéra, Eric suivit le mouvement vers la sortie. Le changeling ne se sentit pas mieux car il savait qu'il serait attendu en quittant le bar. Avec l'aide de son personnel, il termina les dernières tâches de nettoyage et de rangement. Puis tout le monde lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Sookie tenta bien de traîner pour discuter avec lui, mais il la congédia, prétextant une fatigue soudaine.

En refermant la porte de service, Sam ne se sentit pas rassuré. Il faisait nuit noire, le parking était éclairé mais son mobile-home demeurait dans la pénombre, étant sur le côté, à la lisière des bois. D'habitude il n'avait pas peur, mais quand on savait qu'un vampire était caché non loin de là, cela avait le don de rendre le plus courageux des hommes quelque peu fébrile.

Parvenant aux escaliers vers son domicile, il ressentit clairement une présence et il sût, avant même de le voir, qu'Eric était là. Ce dernier sortit de la pénombre des arbres, fier et droit, comme toujours. Sam ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et d'être pris d'une certaine admiration. Il avait beau le haïr pour ce qu'il lui infligeait sans le savoir, mais il reconnaissait sans peine sa perfection. Habillé d'un jean noir, d'un T-shirt assorti, de boots et d'une veste en cuir sombre, il faisait sensation. À côté, Sam se sentait démuni d'un quelconque pouvoir de séduction.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fût cloué au sol de sa terrasse par une force dure. Ainsi sur le dos, il put donc découvrir sans peine l'auteur de l'agression, qui se tenait accroupi au-dessus de lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps.

Il ne chercha même pas à se contenir, sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Non mais il te manque un grain Eric, c'était vraiment nécessaire de me faire un claquage au sol. Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir ! Tu es complètement...

Il fût interrompu par une main glacée sur sa bouche, réduisant cette dernière au silence.

\- Tais-toi donc un peu, tu vas me donner mal à la tête.

Il attendit quelques instants, puis accepta de libérer son otage, une fois calmé.

En se relevant aussi rapidement, Eric ne put que sourire. Encore et toujours. Tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, Sam se mit à pester rageusement.

\- Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'agir normalement, quand tu veux engager une conversation, au lieu de sauter d'abord sur la personne, pour bénéficier de toute son attention.

\- Non, il te fallait un petite secousse pour être dispo à m'écouter. De plus, on peut dire que ce petit incident est pour les propos que tu as tenu plus tôt. J'aurais pu te faire bien plus mal si je le voulais.

Et Sam n'en doutait absolument pas. Ce corps à corps l'avait quelque peu perturbé. C'était mauvais pour lui d'être aussi proche de cet être. Voulant mettre un terme rapide à l'échange, il le pressa.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire pour que ce soit si important de m'attendre après le boulot ?

Faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, le blond se détourna pour s'asseoir sur le banc installé sur la terrasse.

\- Eh bien, je voulais savoir comment tu allais après tout les événements que tu as traversé.

Ahuris, Sam n'en crut pas un mot.

\- Te moquerais-tu de moi ? Ça fait plus d'un mois, et ce n'était pas si dramatique. Tu oublies que je ne suis pas un humain classique. Je récupère vite. Pas autant que les vampires certes. Mais tout va bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Cette discussion sonnait totalement folle dans la tête du brun. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir où voulait en venir Eric. Il ne le croyait pas assez niais pour s'enticher de la santé de quelqu'un. Mais de nouveau, une certaine angoisse le prit.

Ayant ressenti le lien du sang, le vampire ne chercha pas à tourner autour du pot.

\- C'est aussi grâce à mon sang que tu es encore là. D'ailleurs, je te sens extrêmement perturbé depuis que nous sommes revenus. Qu'arrive-t-il au grand Sam Merlotte pour qu'il soit si peu maître de ses émotions ? asséna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Aux paroles du blond et à son air victorieux, Sam se rendit à l'évidence qu'il était capable de ressentir le lien, et plus longtemps que ce qu'il n'avait prévu. Il se sentit défaillir. Il avait peur de comprendre jusqu'où il avait été capable de lire en lui. Il tenta de formuler une excuse.

\- On a tous notre période où l'on se sent plus fatigué, et à cran.

\- Hum... Je ne savais pas que ressentir du désir, de l'attirance et de l'envie pouvait être si désagréable et nous rendre plus stressé.

S'il avait pu disparaître dans le sol, Sam l'aurait fait à cet instant très précis. Il se sentit si vulnérable qu'il n'arriva esquisser le moindre mouvement. Quant à sa voix, elle avait décidé de disparaître également.

À sa tête déconfite, Eric se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Il avait tapé là où il ne fallait pas. Fort de sa victoire, il s'approcha lentement du changeling.

\- Je suis au courant de tes petits secrets Sam, je sais que tu te noies de désir pour moi. Chaque nuit, je le ressens.

En le voyant marcher vers lui, Sam avait reculé et maintenant, il était totalement acculé contre le mur. Pris au piège.

Comme pour resserrer son emprise sur lui, Eric mit ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Il était à sa merci et il allait profiter au maximum de la situation.

\- Je suis prêt à parier que le lien n'est pas la seule raison qui t'inspire ces rêves. Je le sais. Toutes tes humeurs parlent pour toi. Ça va bien plus loin.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres. Il ne suffirait d'un rien pour réduire à néant cet espace. Les yeux d'Eric étaient fixés à ceux de son vis à vis, dans le secret espoir de faire fondre ses dernières barrières. Sam, de son côté, avait de grandes difficultés à respirer et son cœur continuait à s'affoler sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle. Et vite.

Au lieu de quoi, il sentit une nouvelle tentation, un souffle léger contre son oreille et un murmure, à peine audible s'éleva :

\- Tu perds pied mon petit Sam, tu t'en rends compte autant que moi. Tu essaies de résister, mais inlassablement, tu es assaillis. Tu as l'impression de ne plus avoir de pouvoir sur toi-même. C'est perturbant n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois dans tout ton être, je le sens à des kilomètres, je peux presque le toucher. Ce désir à l'état brut que tu tentes de dénigrer, d'oublier...

Les mots le transperçaient au plus profond de lui alors qu'ils étaient prononcés si calmement, si posément. C'était comme si son corps les absorbait. Et ce dernier n'aspirait qu'une chose : céder.

Sam ne pouvait plus tenir. Il voulait qu'Eric s'éloigne de lui le plus loin possible. Ce n'était plus possible de rester dans une telle proximité. Il étouffait.

Il trouva cependant la force de le repousser et de parler, même si sa voix n'en menait pas large.

\- Va-t-en, Eric. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Il ne le regarda pas, ce que le vampire remarqua.

\- Tu pourrais me le demander dans les yeux Sam. Tout ce que tu veux, même. Je pourrais accepter n'importe quelle requête que tu me feras.

Le sous-entendu était là. Sam l'avait perçu. Mais il s'en moquait. Il aspirait à autre chose.

\- Je te demande de quitter cet endroit. Retourne à tes propres affaires et laisse-moi aller dormir.

\- Très bien.

Le vampire commença a battre en retraite, et Sam en profita pour glisser sa clé et déverrouiller la porte. À peine avait-il la main sur la clenche, qu'il entendit derrière lui :

\- Tu ne pourras pas nier encore longtemps tout ce qui t'arrive. Tu en a conscience et je le sais aussi. Je te promets que je n'aurais que cette motivation, te faire céder à moi.

Refusant d'entendre une parole de plus venant du vampire, il se retrancha chez lui. Il apprécia le silence qui en découla. Il resta prostré quelques instants derrière la porte. Il se sentait totalement vidé de toute énergie. En soi, ce n'était même pas le boulot qui l'avait fatigué, mais son entrevue avec Eric.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'en refaire le tour, tout en prenant un bon bain. Chaque seconde de celle-ci tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour le repousser, et surtout de n'avoir rien dit. Chaque propos avait été d'une réalité sans égale, et ça l'avait remué plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Eric avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait avec une menace au-dessus de la tête. Eric ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Et il le voulait, lui.

Quand il éteignit les dernières lumières pour rejoindre son lit, il ne remarqua même pas la présence qui avait élu domicile dans un arbre, juste à côté de chez lui.

Eric s'était installé sur une branche très solide, le dos contre le tronc, pour profiter du spectacle. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il ressentait -dû à la proximité- la moindre humeur du changeling. Cela valait la peine de perdre un peu de temps. Il était plein de certitude pour la suite, même si la frustration était là.

Il aurait voulu entrer dans cette maison sur-le-champs et montrer à Sam combien il le désirait lui aussi. Mais sa raison -ce qu'il en restait- lui dictait le contraire. Il avait joué ses cartes pour ce soir. Il lui avait montré qu'il savait tout. Et que cette attirance était réciproque. Il le lui avait dit, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans son mobile-home.

Ne percevant plus grand chose et assez fier de lui, il reprit le chemin de Shreveport.

_._

_._

**Bar le Merlotte, 11h25.**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'entrevue d'Eric et Sam, mais pour autant rien ne s'était calmé. Chacun à sa façon avait campé sur ses positions. Eric s'amusait à passer régulièrement au bar, pour faire savoir à Sam qu'il était toujours là, et bien décidé à poursuivre son objectif. Quand au Changeling, après l'agacement des premiers soirs en le voyant dans son bar, il avait décidé de ne plus y faire attention. Il savait qu'il pourrait s'exposer à d'autres altercations, mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Eric se contentait de l'observer, dans les moindres mouvements, tous les soirs et il repartait en lui adressant clin d'œil et un sourire à se faire damner n'importe qui. Sauf lui.

Quoique s'il était honnête, il devrait avouer que dernièrement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à ce rituel, une fois le vampire parti.

À cet instant précis, le même petit sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Sam était tranquillement dans son bureau, occupé à remplir les différents bons de commandes, établir les factures, préparer les salaires et compter le coffre.

Depuis peu, il prenait les choses sous un meilleur angle. Il avait toujours ces sentiments envers le beau vampire blond, mais il n'en faisait plus un drame. Il était certain que le lien du sang avait disparu et les effets secondaires qui allaient avec, mais pourtant, il ressentait toujours tout ça. Au lieu de se morfondre sur ces choses, il avait accepté. Et ce simple fait lui avait valu d'être plus serein.

Tout à ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il lui indiqua d'entrer et fût ravi de voir son amie Sookie, toute souriante.

\- Coucou Sam, désolée de te déranger mais je venais voir si tu avais préparé nos salaires.

\- Oui, c'est déjà prêt, lui dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

\- Merci ! Ça bosse dur ce matin dit donc.

Il lui envoya un sourire, lui montrant que la bonne humeur était là.

\- On avance bien quand on est motivé. De plus, j'ai le personnel au complet en salle, ce qui me permet de travailler dans le bureau. Même si Arlène n'arrête pas ses aller-retour ici pour discuter. Ça se voit que tu ne travailles que l'après-midi.

La blonde laissa échapper un grand rire. Arlène et elle étaient meilleures amies, et tant que telle, elles se disaient absolument tout, allant du plus insignifiant aux grandes révélations.

\- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu endures. Mon pauvre Sam ! le taquina-t-elle.

Elle reçut en retour une grimace et il se replongea dans le comptage du coffre. Puis il demanda soudain :

\- Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de ton salaire maintenant ? Tu travailles après... Enfin si je peux me permettre cette question.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et s'installa en face de lui, sur le siège qui faisait face au bureau. D'un coup, il ressentit la gène de son amie, ce qui l'intrigua.

\- Eh bien, tu sais que je vais être en congés après le service de ce soir. J'ai décidé de partir prendre un peu de vacances à New York. Avec Bill.

Elle observa son patron et ami, guettant sa réaction. Sam ne laissa rien transparaître.

\- D'accord... Tu vas pouvoir en profiter, c'est sympa. Rien que le changement d'air. Ne dépenses pas tout ton argent, surtout la journée, sans Bill pour te freiner.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire, même si elle savait que le cœur était loin d'y être. Sam s'était toujours méfié de Bill, encore plus avec les choses qui s'étaient produites. Il l'avait blessé, trompé, lui avait menti. Et elle était de nouveau avec lui.

Voulant changer de sujet, Sookie lui parla du boulot. C'était une valeur sûre.

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous manquer. Ça me fait bizarre de savoir que je pars en vacances. Je risque d'être trop tranquille, pas d'ennuis, pas de missions venant d'Eric. Ça va être le pied total ! Je vous enverrai une carte de là-bas ! s'écria-t-elle ravie.

\- J'espère bien ! On s'appellera de toute façon, que je sache combien tu as pu dépenser en achats compulsifs.

Elle lui tira la langue.

\- Au fait, on a pas eu trop l'occasion de discuter dernièrement. Mais... je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Je te trouve rayonnant Sam.

Ce dernier reposa la liasse de billets qu'il tenait. Il savait ce que cette entrée en matière signifiait. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il avait évité consciemment ce sujet avec son amie, depuis la discussion d'Eric. Elle était simplement au courant qu'ils s'étaient parlés, ne lui révélant pas le sujet exact.

\- Oui, ça va mieux. Je prends les choses facilement, éluda-t-il.

\- C'est le principal. À l'heure qu'il est, Eric n'a plus d'emprise sur toi. Le lien a totalement disparu. Mais... ressens-tu toujours des sentiments à son égard ?

Sam s'enfonça dans son siège. Les mots commencèrent à couler, plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Oui Sookie, ils sont toujours là. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, la devança-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Maintenant que j'ai accepté ce qui m'arrive, mon moral remonte en flèche. Ce n'est pas la mort quand même. Ça se tassera avec le temps, comme tout.

\- Ce serait sans doute plus facile s'il ne venait pas sans cesse ici. Pas que je déteste sa présence, mais c'est ce qui s'appelle faire savoir que l'on existe.

\- Il prend des consommations, je ne peux pas le mettre dehors. Et puis, il ne vient pas m'importuner, donc... ça m'est bien égal.

Il espérait que cette réponse suffirait à Sookie pour la faire changer de sujet. Au lieu de quoi, cette dernière se leva et s'en alla.

L'après midi passa rapidement pour Sam. Une fois ses tâches administratives terminées, il partit à Shreveport rencontrer un potentiel nouveau fournisseur. Ce dernier vendait une marque de bière plutôt appréciée dans la région. Au final, il ressortit avec un contrat et plusieurs caisses de la bière en question, pour tester au plus vite la demande. Il passa voir son second rendez-vous, une entreprise de rénovation. Il voulait agrandir un peu son bar pour ajouter une petite scène sur laquelle pourrait se produire de petits groupes pour animer les week-ends. Cela se révélerait être une bonne idée, pour les promouvoir et apporter plus de distraction à la ville.

Quand il reprit la route vers Bon Temps, la journée touchait à sa fin. Son après-midi fût fructueux, ce qui le mit de très bonne humeur. Il passa chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer. Étant vendredi soir, il avait troqué ses éternels T-shirts contre une chemise beige -manches retroussées jusqu'au avant-bras et col ouvert-, un jean noir assez proche du corps et des boots toutes neuves -noires elles aussi-. Il mangea rapidement un petit truc et repartit directement au bar, pour la soirée.

Il utilisa la porte de service et salua Jessica, qui revenait des toilettes. Ce soir, il avait décidé de garder la jeune vampire derrière le bar avec lui. Holly et Sookie se chargeraient de la salle.

\- Salut Sam' ! Quel homme tu fais là... Hmmm je pourrais te croquer !

C'était un compliment on ne peut plus sérieux venant de la jeune fille rousse. Il rigola.

\- Merci Jess', ça me touche droit au cœur. Au fait, n'oublie pas que tu me secondes ce soir. Tu t'occuperas seulement des tables au centre.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu veux éviter que je tue quelqu'un.

\- Tu as tout compris. C'est vendredi, garde à l'esprit que tout le monde n'est pas sobre et que les pensées dérapent. Ce qui en fait de potentiels imbéciles.

\- En parlant de ça, tu as ta visite habituelle, toujours à la même table, dans la zone de Sookie.

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder.

\- Eric est là ? D'habitude il ne débarque pas aussi tôt... dit-il tout en réfléchissant.

Jessica afficha un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu fais attention même à ces petits détails... Je vais finir par croire que tu apprécies ses visites quotidienne ici.

\- Je... On se retrouve dans le bar, ok ? Ne disparais pas trop longtemps, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Il la laissa planter là, et se dépêcha de s'isoler derrière son comptoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de penser si haut, devant la rousse. Maintenant, elle n'allait pas le lâcher. C'était le seul inconvénient avec Jessica, c'est qu'elle était friande de tous les potins qui pouvaient naître dans cette ville, quel que soit la personne que ça concernait.

En apparaissant à son poste, il chercha des yeux -un peu trop vite- la fameuse table. Rien n'aurait pu créer la confusion avec l'être qui était assis là. Il aurait été capable de le retrouver parmi une centaine de personne, il en était sûr. Comme si le blond avait senti son regard, il tourna le sien vers lui et se contenta de lui envoyer un clin d'œil et un sourire un brin aguicheur. Sam lui adressa simplement un signe de tête. Puis il s'affaira auprès de ses clients, où il en salua quelques uns qui commencèrent à discuter.

La soirée était lancée et il était prêt à ne pas se laisser distraire. Il participait à quelques discussions, ou se contentait de lancer quelques mots par ci par là, histoire de donner le change. Quand il était question de blague, il riait de bon cœur à ce qu'il entendait. Quand des voix se levèrent un peu trop, il intervint pour les calmer rapidement. En bref, il agissait comme il le faisait toujours. En vrai professionnel.

Au bout d'un moment, il dût s'absenter en réserve pour préparer de nouveaux stocks de bières derrière le bar. Tous les week-ends étaient pareils, la clientèle était plus dense et les consommations d'alcools aussi. Du coup, il était obligé de réapprovisionner en cours de soirée.

Il était en train de charger de nouvelles caisses de bières sur son chariot quand il entendit des pas arriver dans sa direction. Il releva la tête et vit au coin de la porte sa petite Sookie.

\- Ah ! Enfin je te trouve ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait bien dix minutes que je te cherche.

À la voir aussi pressante, il crut qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Un ennui en salle ?

Elle sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes, ce qui attira l'attention du changeling. Sookie n'était pourtant pas du genre à faire du zèle, en règle générale.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il.

\- Euh... Comment dire... On m'a tenu, très obligeamment, de te remettre ceci.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier.

\- Bon j'y retourne, sinon Holly et Jess' vont m'étriper si elles ne me voient pas revenir.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Il ne mit pas longtemps à voir certaines réponses se former. Dont la première, de qui pouvait venir ce message ?

Quand il déplia le morceau de papier, une fine et élégante écriture attira son attention. La missive était brève, et seul quelques phrases en découlaient.

_''Arrêtons ce petit jeu, il faut que ça cesse dès maintenant._

_Rendez-vous chez toi, après la fermeture._

_Ne me fais pas attendre._

_Eric._

_P.S. : Invite-moi sinon je te jure que je te le ferai payer par n'importe quel moyen.''_

Cette missive avait le mérite d'être claire. Et le choix, le sien, n'était pas demandé. Il reconnaissait là la réaction typique d'un vampire. Il fit claquer sa langue sous l'agacement. Dieu qu'il détestait qu'on le lui impose des choses.

\- Manifestement, je n'ai pas le choix, bougonna-t-il tout haut en rangeant la missive dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte du réel impact de ce mot. Il allait devoir se confronter une nouvelle fois au vampire. Au lieu de redouter cet instant comme quelques semaines auparavant, il se surprit à ressentir de l'excitation. Pas de l'excitation sexuelle, mais plutôt comme une attente d'un moment important. Un stress qui annonce que quelque chose d'inhabituel va se produire et que l'on se doit d'y être, à tout prix.

Il mit cette réaction sur le compte de son changement. Sans se formaliser plus que ça, il reprit sa tâche -toujours aussi décontracté.

Plus qu'il ne l'imagina, la fermeture arriva très vite. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le parking, à se dire au revoir. Arlène -venue profiter de sa soirée libre- repartit en voiture avec Terry -son mari- et cuisinier du bar***. **Holly regagna sa voiture en leur adressant un dernier signe de la main. Jessica disparut rapidement après avoir prétexté une envie d'aller se promener dans les bois et Sookie ne sembla pas presser de partir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Sam se mit à la maudire. Il se mit une claque mentalement, pour oser penser ça de son amie.

Il resta donc discuter quelques minutes avec elle. Il pouvait bien lui accorder ça, étant donné qu'il ne la verrait plus pendant une longue semaine. Elle en profita pour le questionner au sujet du mot qu'Eric lui avait demandé de lui remettre. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas regardé, ce qui rassura le brun. Ce dernier lui assura que ce n'était rien de grave qui vaille la peine d'être discuté. Il finit par lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances et la prit dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne regagne sa voiture.

Il resta jusqu'à voir ses phares disparaître sur la route.

En regagnant son mobile home, il resta aux aguets. Pour peu qu'il prenne à Eric l'envie de lui refaire le même coup que la dernière fois, il ne lui laisserait pas cette occasion sans y être préparé. Mais contre toute attente, rien ne vint.

Quand il pénétra son domicile, une pointe de déception perça en lui. Aucun présence, aussi minime soit-elle, avait fait une apparition. À force de le voir dans son bar, il s'était convaincu que sa présence était normale. En ayant cette pensée, il se rendit compte combien il avait réellement changé. Quelques mois auparavant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé tenir le même discours.

Après avoir rangé les quelques petites choses qui trônaient encore sur sa table, dû à son passage rapide pour dîner, il s'autorisa un petit moment de détente. Il alla se chercher une bière dans le frigo et déboutonna sa chemise jusqu'à la naissance de son nombril. Il possédait une chaleur corporelle au-dessus de la moyenne dû à son état de changeling, et sentir la fraîcheur -qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte- sur son torse lui faisait du bien.

À peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur le canapé qu'il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il pesta contre son visiteur pour ce timing très réussi.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, son cœur rata un battement. Eric était posté contre le mur, dans une attitude nonchalante trop sexy pour être crédible. Sa tenue n'arrangeait en rien, jean noir qui moulait agréablement ses hanches, t-shirt sans manche qui laissait apparaître sa fine musculature et son blouson en cuir posé sur son épaule. Il le salua sobrement, du moins l'espérait-il.

\- Eric.

À la mention de son prénom, l'intéressé fit naître un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Sam... Puis-je entrer ou vais-je devoir rester sur le pas de la porte ?

\- Bien entendu. Sois le bienvenu chez moi, accentua le changeling, avec un grand geste de la main.

Il le remercia et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la maison, comme s'il avait peur qu'il change de nouveau d'avis. Il put enfin détailler l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il s'était imaginé un trou miteux. Et il se surprit à penser le contraire. Sam aimait les belles choses, le confort. Tout le respirait. Il voulut lui proposer d'aller voir la chambre, pour vérifier si elle avait le même style mais se ravisa. Son regard revint sur son hôte, qu'il détailla tout autant. Ce qu'il vit ne le laissa en rien indifférent. Surtout la chemise ouverte, qui faisait apparaître une peau qui ne demandait qu'à être touchée.

Sam avait bien vu qu'Eric l'observait et l'endroit où ses yeux s'étaient braqués. Il se maudit d'avoir pu faire une telle erreur. C'était une invitation à la débauche. Et les propos qu'il conféra, suivirent nettement cette idée.

\- Tu as adapté ta tenue pour moi, c'est très touchant. Et sexy ! lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pas du tout, j'avais chaud. Et comme tu devais venir, j'ai essayé d'être un minimum à l'aise, se justifia Sam.

\- Hum... Je dirais que c'est plutôt de la provocation... Mais chacun voit les choses à sa manière.

Il passa à côté de lui et s'installa dans le canapé, les bras posés sur le dessus. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et Sam se surprit à rougir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être un tel sujet de convoitise. Car c'est ce qu'il était, aux yeux du vampire.

\- Je peux te proposer quelque chose à boire ? tenta-t-il pour qu'il arrête de le fixer.

Surpris, Eric haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu as du PurSang à m'offrir ? Chez toi ? Mais qu'arrive-t-il à ce cher Sam qui ne supporte pas la compagnie des dents longues ? Aurais-tu invité l'un des miens ici ?

La dernière phrase avait été prononcé si bas, à la manière d'une menace. Sam lui montra son exaspération, en allant dans le frigo.

\- Non, aucun des tiens n'est venu ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait. Et si j'ai du PurSang, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai eu le temps d'en prendre au bar quand j'ai eu ton message. D'ailleurs, tu es en retard.

Un rire grave lui répondit.

\- M'attendais-tu dès ta sortie du bar ? Impatient de te retrouver en ma compagnie ?

Sam avait une furieuse envie de lui lancer sa bouteille à la tête, quand il la lui tendit. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ces questions. Eric ne faisait que détourner la conversation depuis qu'il était arrivé. Voulant éviter une proximité trop restreinte, il s'installa dans le fauteuil adjacent au vampire.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun ne parla, se contentant de boire quelques gorgées de leurs bouteilles respectives.

Puis Sam décida d'intervenir, brisant par là même ce silence.

\- Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que l'on se voie ? Et qu'est-ce que ton petit mot sous-entend ? dit-il en lui déposant ce dernier sur la table basse.

C'était à son tour de poser des questions, et de vraies.

Eric grimaça. Il ne pensait pas que les interrogations arriverait si vite. Il n'aimait pas cela car ça signifiait devoir s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Et un vampire ne le faisait pas. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait plus attendre. À leur dernière altercation, Eric s'était amusé de lui en lui révélant qu'il était au courant de ses sentiments. Depuis, il n'avait cessé d'y penser. Et à chaque fois qu'il venait au bar, c'était pour avoir le plaisir de l'observer, de le voir agir, parler, sourire, rigoler. Il voulait que ce côté naturel ressorte en sa présence. Il s'était pris de jalousie pour tous ceux qui avait le plaisir d'y goûter, et il voulait avoir cette attention, rien que pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Maintenant, il fallait formuler tout ça. Et il se prit à appréhender sa réaction parce qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir ce que son homologue ressentait. Il se rassura sur l'accueil qu'il avait eu. Sam avait l'air d'aller mieux, même en sa présence. Cela acheva de le convaincre et il déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Je te veux.

Sam reçut un coup dans la poitrine, mais il tenta de rester de marbre. Ces petits mots l'avaient percuté de plein fouet au cœur. Il resta silencieux, attendant la suite, avec une certaine ferveur.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi, même si je ne peux pas le savoir vu que le lien est totalement rompu. Pourquoi crois-tu que je vienne sans cesse ici ? Je ne t'ai pas importuné depuis la dernière fois, car je sais que je suis allé loin. J'adopte une autre attitude pour que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Comment puis-je savoir que tu dis la vérité ? Comment puis-je penser que ce n'est pas une nouvelle altercation pour me frapper là où ça fait mal, comme la dernière fois ? s'écria le changeling, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les questions avaient jailli si vite hors de son esprit qu'il se surprit lui-même de son audace et de sa vulnérabilité. Il avait du mal à croire aux propos d'Eric. Ça ne collait pas à la personne qu'il connaissait.

Eric s'attendait à cette réaction défensive. Aussi ne sut-il comment prouver ses dires autrement qu'en lui racontant tout en détail. Il lui fit le récit depuis le retour de Jackson et son état qui avait changé. Il lui parla de tout ce qui l'avait perturbé de sa discussion avec Pam, de sa décision de tenter de le conquérir -qui n'était pas la bonne, de son revirement de situation pour le lui montrer. Il invoqua la loyauté des vampires entre eux.

\- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'auras qu'à demander des comptes à Pam'. Elle est au courant de tout. En tant que son créateur, je peux l'obliger à dire la vérité et tu seras fixé sur la chose, termina-t-il.

Sam s'était levé pendant qu'il parlait et il lui tournait le dos, faisant face à la fenêtre. Il avait du mal à croire à tout ce qu'Eric venait de lui avouer. Ne sachant quoi dire, il avait gardé le silence. Abasourdi par le poids des mots, déstabilisé par ses sentiments qui voulait y croire, perdu car il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Comme si Eric avait senti son désarroi, il s'était approché de lui. Il mit sa main autour de sa taille pour le faire se retourner. Une fois qu'ils furent face à face, Sam riva son regard aux orbes bleues, comme s'il voulait les transpercer pour connaître la vérité. Ayant senti son intention, Eric se surprit à sourire.

\- Si je pouvais te laisser entrer dans ma tête, tu pourrais voir que je ne te mens pas...

Gagné par la ferveur du moment, Eric prit les devants et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles, tentatrices, de Sam. Il le sentit se tendre, puis s'apaisait après coup. Il se retira un peu, son visage toujours aussi proche, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Quand il intercepta une once de déception, il sut qu'il avait eu raison. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui reprit ses lèvres. Il ne mit pas longtemps à percevoir une réponse. Il en profita pour lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Ils prenaient le temps d'apprécier ce moment, de découvrir les sensations si différentes qu'ils percevaient. Eric avait connu bien des baisers, hommes ou femmes, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi impatient d'y goûter. Ce baiser dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait connu. Sam n'était pas en reste. Pour lui, tout était nouveau. Il n'avait jamais embrassé un homme, et encore moins un vampire. Il devait avouer que c'était totalement différent de ses précédentes expériences et même meilleur. Eric était doué, mais tout n'était pas dû qu'à la pratique, les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui accentuait l'intensité du moment.

Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de délicatesse et de douceur venant d'Eric. Pourtant, Sam sentait toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Puis le baiser prit une tournure beaucoup plus pressante. Ils se relâchaient pour mieux se reprendre, comme s'ils voulaient fusionner ce moment. L'attente, la frustration, l'envie, le désir, tout transparaissait dans ce baiser qui n'en finissait plus.

Bientôt, les mains vinrent assurer le relais. Sam, étant plus petit, mit les siennes dans son dos, qu'il caressa lentement. Eric n'était pas passif, ayant l'une des siennes sur sa nuque et l'autre qui partait déjà à la recherche de sa peau dans sa chemise entrouverte. Sous la fraîcheur de la main d'Eric, Sam ne put retenir un frisson. Le contact de sa peau glacée avec la sienne, plus chaude que la normale, lui envoya une décharge dans tout le corps. Comme si cet électro-choc l'avait réveillé, il brisa l'étreinte pour observer le vampire.

Il lui désigna la chambre d'un mouvement de la tête. Eric, ayant parfaitement compris, les transporta de sa vitesse surnaturelle dans le lieu de leur convoitise. Une fois de plus, Sam se retrouva sur le dos, plaqué sur le lit, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Ils recommencèrent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelque minutes auparavant, ajoutant les vêtements à la mêlée, qui quittait progressivement leurs hôtes. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent entièrement nus, et purent chacun leur tour, se délecter du corps de l'autre. Chacun avait sa perfection. L'un possédait une peau halée, aussi douce qu'irrégulière à certains endroits dû à des cicatrices. L'autre avait une enveloppe aussi blanche que dure et lisse. Le contact de leur peau leur apportèrent des frissons par les différences de températures. Réveillant leur désir déjà trop retenu, ils prirent le temps de se découvrir sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Le toucher, l'odeur, la vue, le goût, chaque sens était mis à profit pour ne perdre aucune sensation de cet instant.

Après avoir préparé Sam comme il le fallait, Eric ne mit pas longtemps à les unir. La douleur crispa le visage du changeling un instant, puis quand il commença à se détendre, Eric imprima de légers mouvements de bassins. Le plaisir commença à grimper en flèche, leur intimant un rythme toujours de plus en plus soutenu. Les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir avaient empli la pièce. Bientôt, ils atteignirent l'extase, dans un dernier mouvement.

Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés, pour profiter de l'instant. Puis Eric attrapa le coin du drap pour les en couvrir un minimum.

C'est à ce moment là que Sam prit conscience d'une choses très précise.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mordu ?

Eric se tourna vers lui, surpris qu'il le lui pose cette question.

\- En avais-tu envie ? susurra-t-il, près de son visage.

\- Pas forcément. Seulement, les vampires ne dissocient plus vraiment la soif et le sexe dans ce genre de moment, non ?

Il était loin d'être un expert du monde des vampires, étant lui-même un Cess', mais il en savait assez pour savoir comment ils étaient ou agissaient.

Le blond prit appui sur son coude et l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

\- Disons que les vampires, avec le temps -beaucoup de temps-, parviennent à contrôler certains de leurs instincts. Pour un vampire aussi vieux que moi, il ne m'ait pas difficile de le faire. Même si la soif et le désir reste, en général, le plus dur à contrôler quand ils sont liés.

\- Je comprends mieux. J'ai souvent eu cette vision de crocs dans le cou de Sookie, alors je demandais.

Le blond eut un rire narquois.

\- En même temps, Bill n'est rien comparé à moi. Il ne possède pas le même contrôle que je possède. Même si je t'avoue que, l'envie était imprenable de planter mes crocs dans ta chair si douce et chaude. J'ai dû faire appel à tout mon bon sens pour ne pas te faire ça. Sans ton accord.

Sam eut un sourire en entendant ses propos. Il n'imaginait pas que le blond penserait à son propre bien. Finalement, il y avait peut être quelque chose à tirer de cette histoire se dit-il. Se sentant d'humeur légère, il se demanda jusqu'où pouvait aller les critiques.

\- Je t'avoue qu'il y a autre chose qui me gène...

Un sourcil interrogateur lui intima de continuer.

\- Tu as soulevé une question intéressante que je me dois de me poser... La différence d'âge est très importante entre nous et je ne l'avais jamais envisagé... il va falloir que je réfléchisse à certaines implications avant que l'on aille plus loin.

Il eut droit à une moue vexée. Puis sans avoir eu le temps de faire un geste, il se retrouva les poignets ligotés par deux mains expertes, et un corps au-dessus de lui.

Le regard qu'il eut droit, fût si perçant et dur que son sourire avait commencé à disparaître.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que je ne fais pas mon âge, tu n'as donc pas de raison de me laisser tomber, ce que je te déconseille fortement, lança Eric de sa voix basse et dangereuse. À présent, tu m'appartiens Sam Merlotte et personne d'autre ne posera ses mains sur toi.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il se jeta sur le changeling au-dessous de lui pour lui montrer à quel point il était à lui.

Sam se mit à rire doucement sous les assauts qu'il subissait. Il aurait pu s'offusquer que l'on parle de lui de cette manière. Il avait toujours été libre de ses actes, et maître de ses propres idées. C'était une chose qui ne changerait pas et il savait qu'Eric ne faisait que ressortir ce côté possessif caractéristique au vampire. Il faudrait qu'il fasse avec, mais il pensait savoir comment calmer les choses quand il serait comme ça.

En attendant, il fût empli d'une certitude. Eric Northman avait su ressortir une certaine humanité dans sa façon de lui avouer ses sentiments. Ce vampire n'était pas donc pas prêt de quitter son lit.

.

.

_Fin... (?)_

_._

* * *

_***Jessica :**_ pour ceux qui ont lu les livres de Charlaine Harris, son personnages n'existe pas. Elle apparaît dans la série télévisée. Or, je me suis plutôt prise d'affection pour elle. Donc j'ai voulu la garder, même si elle ne sert pas à grand chose dans cette fic. ^^

_***Terry Bellefleur :**_ Dans les livres, son personnage ne tient pas le rôle de cuisinier attitré au Merlotte, et encore moins de mari. J'ai donc gardé ça de la série. J'adore le couple Arlène/Terry, ils sont tout simplement trop mignons.


	2. 2ème Partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT : Cette deuxième partie sera placée sous le réel rating M. À bon entendeur.
> 
> Note de l'auteur :  
Cette suite met réellement en place ce couple, tel que je l'avais imaginé, en total raccord avec le titre.  
J'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Pour la première fois, je proposais quelque chose de très citronné. 
> 
> En espérant que cette suite valait le coup d'être faite,
> 
> Bonne Lecture à vous !:D

_ **Bon Temps, Mobile-home de Sam Merlotte, 5h50.** _

Quand le réveil sonna, Sam tâtonna à l'aveugle pour l'éteindre. Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée. Il proféra quelques insultes à l'encontre de cet objet de malheur, puis consentit à relever la tête de sous son oreiller pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, dans un geste violent.

Dès que la sonnerie stridente arrêta de lui vriller les oreilles, il en grogna de plaisir.

Il resta allongé encore quelques instants, pour se laisser le temps d'émerger. C'était si difficile. Il se sentait fatigué et l'envie de rester dans son lit était très forte. S'il n'avait pas eu le bar à ouvrir, il aurait envoyé balader tout le reste au profit d'une grasse matinée. À la base, Sam n'était pas un lève tard. Il aimait démarrer ses journées très tôt pour en profiter un maximum. Il était le premier à dire que le monde appartenait à ceux qui voyaient le soleil briller de ses premiers rayons.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Toujours en grognant, il consentit à quitter son lit. Il avait conscience qu'il faisait ours mal léché mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Il était seul dans sa chambre, alors personne n'en serait témoin. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait en face de sa chambre, il récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés au sol. Malgré tout, il restait un homme très ordonné et soigneux avec son intérieur.

Il expédia rapidement ses affaires dans le panier, avant de foncer dans sa douche. C'était bien plus pratique que la baignoire. Quelques mois plus tôt, on l'avait décidé -ou forcé- à faire des travaux de rénovation.

Sa salle de bain lui plaisait telle qu'elle était auparavant. Spacieuse, fonctionnelle et une baignoire taillée pour un géant. Cette dernière avait résisté aux changements et trônait fièrement dans l'angle gauche du fond de la pièce. De l'autre côté, une douche italienne avait pris place avec son sol de revêtement en galets. Il y avait aussi un magnifique meuble vasque qui, en plus, offrait tout le confort de rangements dont on pouvait espérer -surtout les femmes. Ces dernières auraient adoré le grand miroir qui y était associé. Sam avait vivement protesté à la taille de celui-ci, n'en voyant aucune utilisé, mais son décorateur d'intérieur personnel en avait décidé autrement. Le tout était joliment décoré dans des tons beige et blanc, où quelques plantes venaient apporter de la couleur. Quand on entrait dans la salle de bain, un paravent en bois, d'un style tressé très ancien était positionné sur la gauche, pour cacher les sanitaires et garantir un espace agréable. Cette petite touche apportait un cachet supplémentaire à l'endroit qui promettait toute la douceur et la détente dont on avait besoin.

Alors oui, Sam avait rechigné à se lancer. Il s'était insurgé en découvrant un beau jour l'entreprise débarquer chez lui sans son accord. Le ton était monté vivement avec le responsable de toute cette histoire. Mais au final, il adorait ce qu'était devenue cette pièce et en savourait chaque instant.

Même après son réveil difficile, il parvint à retrouver une certaine quiétude. Il prit son temps pour se doucher, mettant en douceur de l'ordre dans sa tête. Quand il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard pour s'essuyer, il s'estimait en meilleure forme. Sa joie fût éphémère quand il croisa son image dans le miroir.

Sans se préoccuper de la serviette laissée au sol, il s'observa de plus près dans l'image qui se reflétait.

Son corps était halé dû au soleil de la Louisiane qui y était présent une grosse partie de l'année, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer des traces à certains endroits. Quelques rougeurs sans importance, puis son regard tomba sur l'une de ses hanches où était apparu un bleu assez conséquent. Il en remarqua un autre sur l'arrière de sa cuisse et un dernier autour de son poignet.

Sam fit la grimace. En général, sa peau ne marquait pas aussi facilement. Sa condition de Cess' lui conférait quelques petits avantages, dont une meilleure résistance à la douleur et un processus de guérison accéléré. Alors, pourquoi ces marques étaient encore présentes ?

Tout en se regardant dans le miroir, il se posait sérieusement la question, quand...

\- L'enfoiré !

Sam n'avait pu retenir l'insulte. Il s'était rapproché du miroir et observait son cou. Là, il y avait deux petites marques qui sortaient du lot. Deux petites empreintes qui ne trompaient pas sur l'identité du responsable. Éric.

\- Tu vas regretter ça, mon vieux !

Tout en continuant de pester contre ce foutu vampire qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Une fois les sous-vêtements enfilés, son choix se porta sur un jean d'un joli bleu foncé. Il allait passer un tee shirt noir, quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait. La marque de son cou serait à découvert. Il continua de râler tout en reportant son choix sur une chemise. Le col cacherait sans problème ce qu'il y avait besoin de cacher. Il finit par en enfiler une, à carreaux légers dans des tons clairs.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était calmé et enfin prêt pour démarrer sa journée. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un bon café avant d'aller ouvrir son établissement.

Mais c'était sans compter une nouvelle surprise qui l'attendait. Dans sa cuisine, posé sur son comptoir qui faisait office de petit bar, un boxer noir y était soigneusement plié, accompagné d'une missive.

_'' Bonjour Sam,_

_Je suis désolé d'être parti sans que tu me voies, mais tu semblais si bien dormir que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller._

_J'espère que tu auras pu te reposer avant d'entamer ta journée._

_En récupérant mes affaires, je n'avais pas retrouvé mon sous-vêtement. Il m'est apparu une fois que j'étais prêt..._

_Alors, je me suis dit qu'il serait bon de te le laisser en souvenir de cette nuit !_

_Bonne journée à toi,_

_Il me tarde déjà d'être à ce soir,_

_Entièrement tien,_

_Éric''_

Sam appréciait le geste. Le mot, pas le cadeau, attention. Il n'était pas encore fétichiste en sous-vêtements portés. Ça n'empêchait en rien qu'Éric allait quand même entendre parler de lui. Cette morsure n'était pas supposée se trouver sur son cou. C'était une règle qu'ils avaient établi et à laquelle Éric avait accepté de se soumettre. C'était non négociable et dieu sait que le vampire avait essayé. Or, Sam n'avait pas flanché, même quand le blond avait rusé en stratagèmes et il ne pouvait pas lui enlever qu'il était incroyablement malin.

Le brun finit par laisser cette histoire de côté, pour enfin se faire son café matinal. Une fois son précieux sésame en main, debout contre cuisine, il prit son temps pour le savourer.

Ses pensées revinrent à ce fameux vampire viking qui avait su se faire une place dans sa vie.

Tout avait commencé avec cette demande de Sookie d'accompagner Éric pour régler une affaire à Jackson entre changelings et vampires. La suite ? Rien d'inhabituel quand on vivait dans un monde peuplé de créatures en tout genre. Sam s'était fait attaqué. Éric lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait subi une grosse période de stress, rajouté par un vampire qui lui collait sans cesse aux basques. Il y a avait eu des déclarations, un premier baiser et une première nuit ensemble. Simple ? Non.

Ce fût le point de départ. Le début d'une histoire qui durait depuis sept mois.

Cependant, rien n'avait été facile. Il avait fallu qu'ils dépassent les mésententes du passé, leurs espèces si différentes et qu'ils s'accordent avec leurs caractères et leurs personnalités. Étonnamment, les deux premiers points n'avaient pas trop posé de problèmes, mais le dernier avait été une toute autre affaire.

Sam était un électron libre qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de compter ou rendre des comptes à quelqu'un. Il était de nature très serviable, doux et protecteur envers ses amis. Il avait d'innombrables qualités et était apprécié de tous. Certes, il avait fait des erreurs dans sa jeunesse et pouvait encore en faire, mais il avait des valeurs et n'allait jamais à l'encontre de la loi s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Éric était son opposé. De part sa très longue existence cachée, il avait aussi dû faire cavalier seul et ce, jusqu'au jour où l'envie d'avoir une progéniture s'était fait ressentir. C'était une grande force de caractère, couplé d'un très fort ego. Si ça ne servait pas ses intérêts, il était très individualiste. C'était aussi un être sans pitié, aux tendances sanguinaires et quelque peu narcissique. Quant à la légalité, c'était une notion très floue dans laquelle il tirait les ficelles pour ne pas se retrouver du mauvais côté.

Et pourtant, ils formaient un couple.

Quand Sam y pensait, il avait eu du mal à s'y faire. Le fait d'être avec un homme n'avait pas été un problème. Il était venu de la personne même avec qui il était. Malgré la très grand interaction qu'il y avait entre eux, Sam avait éprouvé des difficultés à donner son entière confiance à un vampire aussi manipulateur. Son passé le précédait et Éric avait dû batailler ferme pour que son sexy petit changeling puisse croire en ses paroles. Cela avait été un travail de tous les jours.

Le brun avait pris sur lui pour mettre ses doutes de côté quand à cette relation. Au début, il n'y avait pas trop cru, pensant que cela durerait quelques semaines, qu'Éric finirait par se lasser et partir. Le vampire ne s'était jamais attaché, prenant le plaisir et laissant les sentiments à l'oubliette. Alors il avait pris tous les moments qu'il lui donnait, se préparant à l'inévitable. Puis le temps avait passé et Éric était resté, fidèle à lui-même, rassurant Sam.

Dans le couple qu'ils formaient, Sam avait très vite compris que son vampire n'était pas avare en paroles. La seule fois où il s'était ouvert, c'était le soir-même de leur début. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais pourtant, le changeling n'était pas inquiet. Il avait déjà entendu à de rares occasions qu'il tenait tout de même à lui. La plupart du temps, Éric usait de son numéro de charme et de ses allusions sexuelles. Il était ainsi. Il préférait agir. Les attentions ne manquaient pas, Sam s'en était rendu compte et tous ces signaux ne trompaient pas sur la réelle affection qui les liait.

Bon, mis à part celle de ce matin où son regard dériva de nouveau sur le boxer.

Il soupira en souriant, puis déposa sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Il s'équipa de ses éternelles boots et attrapa sa veste. Pour la saison, c'était un tissu léger mais Sam, avec sa température corporelle supérieure à la normale, était bien moins touché par les aléas du climat.

Quand il entra par la porte de service, il enclencha les lumières de l'établissement et déposa sa veste à son bureau. Il en profita pour faire le tour habituel du bar avant de retourner dans son antre. Il avait pas mal de paperasses à boucler, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. C'était le seul inconvénient de son boulot.

La fatigue qu'il ressentait n'allait pas l'aider à apprécier cette tâche, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Fréquenter un vampire en étant une créature de jour incluait quelques désagréments d'ordres physiques. Il finit par établir la liste des choses à faire et se mit en action au plus vite quand son regard tomba sur l'horloge qui affichait six heures trente. Il n'était pas en avance.

Il était tellement pris dans ses papiers qu'il n'entendit pas la porte qui annonçait l'arrivée du premier membre de son personnel. Sans surprise, il vit sa petite Sookie arriver.

\- Salut Sam !

Son enthousiasme dès le petit matin faisait toujours plaisir à voir.

\- Salut Sookie ! lui répondit-il sur le même ton enjoué.

À peine avait-il eu le temps de la saluer qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Déjà dans la paperasse, constata-t-elle en déposant ses affaires dans son casier.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, soupira-t-il. À part si tu souhaites me seconder dans ce domaine...

Sam affichait son plus beau sourire, comme s'il ne demandait pas un immense service.

\- Olah ! Non merci ! s'exclama la blonde, dans un rire. Les rares fois où j'ai dû te remplacer m'ont suffi. Je t'adore Sam, mais ce sera sans moi.

\- J'aurais essayé, lui répondit le brun, en faisant la moue, ce qui la fit de nouveau rire.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la comptabilité du bar. Tous ces chiffres le rendait fou. Il préférait de loin être en salle derrière son bar, décharger les livraisons et ranger ses stocks, plutôt que de rester assis dans son bureau pour faire ces tâches ennuyantes. Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, il ne put retenir un bâillement, ce qui interpella son amie.

\- Fatigué ?

Il releva la tête pour voir une tête blonde qui le fixait. Il posa le stylo, s'enfonça dans son siège puis se passa les mains devant les yeux.

\- Oui, j'ai eu un mal fou à me lever ce matin...

Il restait vague, mais Sookie n'avait pas besoin de connaître en détail les raisons de son état.

\- Éric est passé ?

Évidemment, elle avait compris. Elle était peut-être blonde, mais très perspicace.

Sookie était au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Éric. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il n'avait pas pu la tenir à l'écart très longtemps. Elle était sa plus proche amie. Surtout, il n'avait pas eu le choix de le faire au moment là.

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude quand il lui tournait autour, Éric était passé au Merlotte un soir. À la différence près que, il ne se contentait pas toujours de rester tranquillement assis dans son coin. Parfois, il s'installait au bar pour observer Sam et discuter un peu avec lui. Quand l'envie se faisait trop forte, il insistait lourdement du regard avec son sourire en coin, ce qui était le signal pour s'éclipser dans un endroit discret : son bureau. En plein service, il n'était pas rare que Sam s'y enferme quand il comptait l'argent, alors ça ne surprenait personne. Sauf que, Éric venait l'y rejoindre en passant par l'extérieur, et s'ensuivait des baisers ainsi que des caresses plus ou moins poussées. Jamais plus. C'était une des règles de Sam, pas au travail. Il refusait d'avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui s'était envoyé en l'air quand il revenait en salle. Néanmoins, même une activité moindre laissait parfois des traces et c'est ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Sookie était venue les interrompre suite à un problème avec un client ivre, Éric avait tôt fait de disparaître et Sam avait remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Quand il lui avait finalement ouvert, la télépathe l'avait regardé bizarrement de bas en haut avant de lui demander si elle dérangeait. Ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées et sa chemise débraillée ne lui avait laissé aucun doute sur son activité. Sam lui avait donc tout raconté.

Pour en revenir au moment présent, son silence qui durait ne faisait que renforcer son idée.

\- Tu sais, reprit-elle en passant son tablier, quand tu travailles aussi tôt, je te conseille d'écourter ses visites nocturnes sinon tu ne tiendras pas à ce rythme, même si je suis étonnée que tu ais tenu aussi longtemps.

\- J'en ai conscience Sookie... répondit Sam, en soupirant. Mais j'aimerai trouver une autre solution... D'une part, je ne veux pas moins le voir, et ensuite... tu le connais un minimum pour savoir que ça ne va pas lui plaire.

\- Oh oui que je le connais, et en effet, la scène sera inévitable si tu le lui annonces ça !

Elle s'était exclamée en rigolant. Éric était un personnage haut en couleur quand il était contrarié, cela pouvait aller de la simple remontrance à une discussion très houleuse avec menaces à l'appui. Elle comprenait que Sam veuille éviter ça.

\- Tu visualises déjà le tableau alors, dit Sam. Crois-moi, Éric est un vrai alpha, mais quand il pique une crise, il se transforme en petite diva capricieuse...

Sookie ne put retenir un gloussement, vite étouffé par sa main. La comparaison était si grotesque.

\- Pardon ! lança la blonde, avec un petit sourire toujours accroché. Une vision peu flatteuse m'a traversé l'esprit...

Sam grogna légèrement, faussement vexé qu'elle trouve la situation amusante. Elle ne l'était pas pour lui qui devait subir son petit-ami dans ces moments épiques. Il affronterait la tête haute, comme toujours.

Sookie avait noté l'autre descriptif dont Sam avait affublé Éric. Elle avait très envie de le titiller sur le sujet.

\- Alors comme ça, _''Éric est un vrai alpha''_... À quoi peux-tu dire ça ? C'est lui qui dirige votre couple ou... dans votre lit ?

Elle avait hésité mais l'avait quand même dit. Sam lui lança un regard surpris où ses joues commençaient à rosir.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sookie Stackhouse ? demanda-t-il, choqué.

Elle explosa de rire.

\- Sam ! Si on ne peut plus rigoler... Détends-toi ! T'es vraiment à cran !

\- Tu m'excuses mais tu ne m'as pas habitué à de telles réparties... expliqua l'interpellé, légèrement gêné que son amie puisse s'intéresser à sa vie sexuelle.

Sam détourna les yeux et se frotta la nuque. C'était un tic nerveux, révélateur qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans la conversation. Sookie le savait. Elle ne comptait pas plus l'embarrasser quand elle remarqua que son col de chemise avait bougé, révélant...

\- Il t'a mordu !

Pris par surprise, Sam se traita mentalement d'imbécile pendant qu'il remettait le haut de sa chemise en ordre. Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, reprit la télépathe, levant les mains en signe de paix.

Sam ne voulait pas être désagréable avec elle. Il tenta donc de s'expliquer. Il pouvait bien relâcher la pression. Sookie était sa plus proche amie.

\- Éric n'aurait pas dû me mordre à cet endroit, mais il en a profité... pendant que... je n'étais plus en état de comprendre.

\- Au moment de l'orgasme... précisa la blonde, s'installant sur le bord du bureau.

Ok, lui n'avait pas eu l'audace de le dire de cette manière, mais il semblait que Sookie n'avait pas ce problème de franc parler. Il roula des yeux et confirma d'un signe de tête.

Elle était contente que Sam lui fasse de telles confidences sur sa relation. Elle s'était toujours posée des questions les concernant mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. La curiosité avait toujours été un trait de son caractère. Encore plus depuis que son patron et meilleur ami s'était mis en couple avec le shérif de la cinquième zone de Shreveport. Elle décida de l'interroger un peu plus.

\- Il ne te mord jamais dans le cou ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas et il le sait. Cette zone est bien trop voyante. La preuve ! répondit Sam, en montrant son cou.

\- Pour la discrétion, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas l'idéal mais il pourrait te la faire disparaître en appliquant quelques gouttes de son sang... Dans ce cas, où te mord-il ?

\- À l'aine... murmura Sam, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

\- Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter, ils aiment beaucoup cet endroit aussi, laissa-t-elle tomber, songeuse.

Sam se redressa dans son fauteuil. Sookie faisait allusion à Bill, et ça, il n'était pas prêt de vouloir l'entendre.

\- Bon, il serait peut-être temps de temps de se mettre au boulot. Je n'ai pas envie d'en apprendre sur le plan sexuel entre Bill et toi. Pour le coup, je ne partage pas ta curiosité. Désolée !

Elle rigola en se remettant sur ses pieds. Elle se préparait à passer la porte quand une dernière question lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu... au lit, c'est toujours Éric qui a le dessus ? demanda-t-elle en affichant un grand sourire.

Interdit, Sam la fixa quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas possible.

\- Sookie... Dehors ! finit-il par lui dire d'un geste du doigt.

Elle referma la porte en s'esclaffant. Il perçut son rire qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. Lui-même ne put s'en empêcher.

Il secoua la tête, puis tenta de reprendre sa précédente activité. La comptabilité.

Il se fit quand même la réflexion du bien que lui avait procuré cette petite conversation avec Sookie. Il était bon d'avoir une personne avec qui l'on pouvait tout évoquer. Par contre, ce qui l'était moins, c'était qu'elle allait souvent le questionner.

_._

_._

_ **Même jour, 23h15.** _

_ **Le Croquemitaine, Shreveport.** _

À bord de son pick-up, Sam roulait en direction de Shreveport. Plus tôt dans la journée, Il avait quitté le bar en début d'après-midi pour aller se reposer et y était retourné en début de soirée, mais voyant que tout était calme et son contrôle, il avait laissé les rennes du Merlotte à Sookie pour la fermeture. Elle faisait toujours les deux services du matin et du soir la veille de ses repos. Elle avait simplement protesté qu'il ferait mieux d'aller dormir plutôt que d'aller voir son vampire. Adorable cette fille.

Pour autant, Sam n'avait pas écouté son conseil.

Arrivé au parking du Croquemitaine, il se gara à l'écart, pour éviter de se faire abîmer sa voiture par certains énergumènes trop pressés de voir des vampires. La clientèle était toujours au rendez-vous ici, quelque soit le jour. Un bon groupe patientait devant l'entrée, attendant l'aval du videur, après les vérifications d'identités. Il remonta la file d'attente, faisant fi des regards mécontents dont il était l'objet, pour se poster devant celui qui filtrait les entrées. Ou plutôt celle.

Instinctivement, un sourire lui vint en la saluant.

\- Bonsoir, Pam !

Ce soir, la progéniture d'Éric était de corvée à l'entrée. Elle était habillée du fourreau traditionnel noir que portait les employées de l'établissement. Comme toujours, elle se montrait la moins aimable possible en ces circonstances. Elle détestait porter cette chose qui ne la mettait pas en valeur. Elle était plutôt amatrice de couleurs en tout genre.

Quand elle le vit, son humeur s'en trouva bien meilleure.

\- Tiens, mon adorable et sexy petit Cess' ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Elle l'attira dans une étreinte à lui briser les côtes et lui claqua deux bises sur ses joues. Sam n'était toujours pas habitué à ces démonstrations. Il fallait dire que les vampires n'étaient pas friands des contacts physiques, pire encore entre eux où ils étaient inexistants. Pam dérogeait à cette règle avec les personnes qu'elle appréciait sincèrement. À sa connaissance, Sookie et lui étaient les seuls à avoir cet honneur.

\- Toujours un plaisir de te voir Pam ! dit Sam, ayant retrouvé son souffle après cette étreinte.

\- Plaisir partagé, même si ta visite ne m'est pas directement destinée, répondit la blonde, en affichant une moue déçue.

Il rigola. Ce bout de femme ne cessait de l'étonner.

Dès le départ, elle avait su pour Éric et lui. Elle s'était montrée totalement ravie pour eux et avait déployé toute sa gentille envers le brun. Il s'était senti en confiance très rapidement en sa présence. Pam avait su percer ses défenses de la bonne manière. Elle était douée en observation.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Ta présence m'est parfois plus agréable que celle d'Éric quand il est dans ses mauvais jours. Ça reste entre nous, bien sûr !

L'effet fût instantané. Pam afficha un sourire magnifique. À son tour, elle lui répondit sur le même ton.

\- Tant qu'Éric ne m'obligera pas à lui répéter, ce sera notre petit secret ! susurra-t-elle, clin d'œil à l'appui. Allez, vil flatteur, va le retrouver !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il la remercia et se hâta à l'intérieur du bar. Comme d'habitude, la musique et les lumières en tout genres l'assaillirent. Sam se dirigea vers la porte de service qui se trouvait à côté du bar. En passant, il salua le barman -Chow- qui le lui rendit. Dès que la porte fût refermée, l'ambiance de la salle fût étouffée. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers le bureau d'Éric. Pam n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire où il le trouverait. Pour leur tranquillité, Éric avait très vite compris que la salle n'était pas propice à leurs retrouvailles, surtout parce que le changeling ne voulait pas s'afficher à la vue de tous ces assoiffés de sensations fortes. Son bureau, tout comme le sien quand il travaillait, était leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Il toqua à la porte et une voix froide l'autorisa à entrer. Rien qu'au ton la voix, Sam devina la contrariété de sa moitié. La soirée n'allait pas être des plus agréables.

Éric était assis derrière son bureau. Droit, imposant et quelque peu tendu. Pourtant, quand il vit Sam, il délaissa bien vite les documents qu'il tenait en main pour venir à lui.

\- Bonsoir beau brun ! Il était temps que tu arrives !

Sans attendre qu'il lui réponde, Éric l'avait déjà attrapé par la nuque pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser doux et autoritaire à la fois, sans possibilité de le refuser. Sam n'en avait pas l'intention et le laissa mener la danse. Du moins, c'était l'idée avant qu'il ne soit arrêté et plaqué violemment contre la porte. Une légère plainte lui échappa.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ! s'exclama-t-il, énervé d'être malmené ainsi sans raison.

Les bras appuyés de chaque côté de son visage, Éric le jaugeait de toute sa hauteur. Si Sam avait été un humain normal, il aurait déjà fui devant ce regard mais il ne lui faisait pas peur même si ce dernier recherchait cet effet.

Sa soirée avait mal commencé alors il s'était rassuré en pensant à la visite de son petit ami qui serait des plus agréables. Et là, que sentait-il sur lui en l'embrassant ? Des odeurs autres que la sienne.

\- En dehors de Pam, qui a osé s'approcher de toi ? gronda-t-il, dans une menace à peine voilée.

Sam cligna des yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Ne me fais pas répéter Sam... prévint Éric. Tu sais combien je hais perdre du temps quand j'attends une réponse...

Le brun croisa ses bras sur son torse, en signe de défi.

\- Et moi, tu sais combien je déteste quand tu agis de la sorte... Je ne suis pas l'un de tes larbins à qui tu peux t'en prendre pour passer tes nerfs !

En temps normal, Éric aurait brisé quelques os à l'importun qui aurait osé lui parler sur ce ton. Sam n'était pas une de ces loques. Il était son compagnon, son égal. Alors il s'exhorta au calme en fermant les yeux un instant.

\- Très bien, je vais être plus clair, répondit-il lentement. De par mon odorat, je détecte des odeurs sur toi qui ne me sont pas familières, alors explique-toi avant que je ne me lance sur les traces de ces personnes pour le leur faire regretter de t'avoir touché.

Instantanément, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Sam.

\- Sookie ! s'écria-t-il.

Eric haussa un sourcil. Que venait faire le télépathe dans cette histoire ? Si c'était son odeur, il l'aurait reconnu tout de même.

\- Ce matin, Sookie m'a embrassé, enfin sur les joues, expliqua Sam en voyant l'expression menaçante de son vampire. Quand je suis parti du bar pour venir te voir, elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Etant donné qu'elle est allée en ville l'après-midi, elle a dû rencontrer des amis et... il y a eu un transfert dans tout ça...

Éric l'observa un moment, pour juger de la véracité des propos. Il faisait confiance à Sam. Le problème n'était pas lui, mais les autres. Le changeling avait réveillé des sentiments en lui qui n'étaient plus depuis sa transformation. Il redécouvrait le plaisir de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un, de savourer chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier. Il avait donc cette peur qu'on le lui enlève Sam, et ce, quelque soit les moyens employés. Il réagissait donc à la moindre menace.

Le silence commençait à s'éterniser et le brun ne savait pas comment désamorcer la situation. C'était la première fois que le blond réagissait de cette manière.

\- Éric... Est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Éric finit par se détendre et afficha son éternel petit sourire.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit le vampire de sa voix douce.

Sam fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu par les sautes d'humeurs si rapide de sa moitié. Ce soir, il était réellement bizarre.

\- Écoutes, déclara très calmement Sam. je ne sais pas ce que tu as et te connaissant, tu ne voudras rien m'en dire. Alors, je te propose d'écourter notre soirée et je vais rentrer, lui dit-il en le repoussant de manière douce pour se libérer de la porte. On se verra demain !

Sa main était déjà sur la porte quand Éric la lui bloqua au-dessus de la tête, et revint coller son corps au sien.

\- Non ! Restes... lui dit le blond qui avait baissé sa tête dans son cou pour humer son odeur, et ajouta dans un murmure, s'il te plaît !

Là, Sam afficha sa stupéfaction. Son vampire ne demandait que rarement les choses de cette façon. C'était une supplique. Il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

\- D'accord, je reste, le rassura Sam en mettant sa tête sur son torse et ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils restèrent enlacés, savourant cette étreinte ô combien agréable. Ces moments étaient rares et Sam les chérissait du mieux qu'il pouvait. En son fort intérieur, il avait toujours aimé la tendresse et tout ce qui en découlait : les caresses, les baisers, la douceur. Eric le lui donnait, mais la plupart du temps, ça dérapait bien trop vite vers du sexe, plus rude, plus bestial, comme si le blond voulait effacer ces instants tendres, comme s'il se les refusait. Et c'était le cas.

Éric reprenait goût à beaucoup de choses depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. En devenant vampire, il avait oublié de quoi pouvait être fait une relation. La vie dans le monde de la nuit et l'identité des vampires cachées avaient été des facteurs qui l'avait poussé à changer l'homme qu'il avait été. Sam bousculait fondamentalement tout ce qui l'avait façonné durant ce siècle. Perdre ses repères était compliqué. Il avançait à l'aveugle et il détestait ça. Son comportement était instable et tiraillé dans tous les sens.

Sam bougea un peu entre ses bras, ce qui fit revenir Éric à lui. Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de fermer et se connecta aux yeux bleus qui lui faisait face. Son compagnon avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Il lui caressa la joue dans un geste tendre.

\- Tu n'as absolument aucune conscience de la beauté que tu dégages... finit par dire Éric.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Sam en se dégageant de la main qui lui caressait la joue.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et fit mine de s'intéresser aux documents qui s'y trouvait. Il venait lui-même de casser le moment magique de la soirée, sans savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait. Ou peut-être que si. Sam avait toujours vécu avec un complexe d'infériorité. L'abandon qu'il avait vécu par ses parents et le réveil de sa nature changeling à l'adolescence ne lui avaient pas permis d'évoluer comme tout jeune normal. Son parcours était chaotique et il avait dû se battre pour s'imposer dans chaque étape de la vie. On l'avait attendu au tournant à chaque action entreprise. Même si aujourd'hui il était devenu un homme respecté, il lui arrivait encore de ne pas être sûr de lui. L'amour était un domaine flou dans lequel il n'avait jamais connu de relations épanouissantes.

Éric soupira. Il faisait des efforts pour que Sam se rende compte de ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux, il était conscient qu'il le devait, mais le brun n'acceptait pas aussi facilement les éloges. Comme s'il se protégeait indirectement.

\- Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? questionna le blond. Tu ne me facilites pas les choses...

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Sam en baissant les yeux. Je ne suis pas habitué aux compliments, et venant de toi, ça l'est encore plus.

Éric laissa un petit rire s'échapper, tandis que son corps s'appuyait contre la porte.

\- Crois-moi, je m'étonne moi-même... Depuis que nous sommes ensembles, et même ça -c'est nouveau pour moi-, je sens que je ne suis plus le même.

Sam l'observa, écoutant chaque mot qui lui en révélait plus. Éric finit par trouver la force d'en dire davantage. Il vint se coller à Sam, rapprochant leurs corps au plus près.

\- Tu as tué le vampire sans pitié que j'étais... Tu me fais déborder de bons sentiments. Des sentiments dont j'éprouve de plus en plus le besoin de te dire. Je ne suis plus qu'une guimauve entre tes bras ! Un pantin qui bouge selon tes désirs ! Une âme -si tant est qu'elle existe encore- qui ne vit qu'à travers toi ! Je suis un drogué en besoin constant de sa dose ! C'est pathétique ... Perturbant... Mais ... Je m'y accommode du mieux que je peux, termina-t-il en faisant une légère grimace pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le discours avait comprimé chaleureusement la poitrine de Sam, même si la fin était dite avec humour. Il venait d'avoir une déclaration d'amour. De la bouche du vampire, ça en était une. Sa respiration était devenue plus profonde, faisant battre son cœur de manière effrénée.

Avec ses sens aiguisés, Éric l'avait perçu. Même si Sam n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, son corps avait réagi.

\- D'après ce que mes signaux captent, il est évident que tu as apprécié mes paroles, reprit le vampire, tout en effleurant sa joue de la sienne. Je ne les dis pas pour te faire plaisir... C'est sincère.

\- Je sais, finit par répondre Sam, la voix rauque. J'apprécie que tu le fasses enfin. Merci !

Pour qu'il comprenne combien ça le touchait, Sam passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et l'attira à lui pour un baiser. Leurs lèvres se touchaient en douces caresses aériennes, se mordillaient de temps à autres pour goûter un peu plus de la saveur de l'autre. Ils étaient lancés dans un ballet où le reste ne comptait plus. Dans leur bulle. Comme à chaque fois. Seul de petits soupirs appréciateurs perturbaient le silence de la pièce.

Puis, sans prévenir, Éric passa ses mains sous les fesses du brun pour le porter jusqu'au canapé plus loin. S'il était surpris, Sam n'en montra rien, appréciant le corps qui venait couvrir le sien pour reprendre ses lèvres dans un autre baiser. Ses mains étaient accrochées dans la chevelure blonde, prenant un malin plaisir à le décoiffer. Sam adorait faire ça. Il savait combien Éric aimait entretenir son image parfaite, et la rendre un peu moins lisse était une satisfaction. Il en ressortait encore plus sexy.

\- C'est plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas ? susurra le blond, qui avait descendu son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'en prendre à mes cheveux.

Pour toute réponse, Sam émit un petit rire, qui se transforma en gémissement. Son vampire venait de toucher son point sensible. C'était cliché, mais pourtant, le changeling s'était découvert une faiblesse au niveau de l'oreille. Dès qu'il l'embrassait là, il se savait perdu et ne pouvait que fermer les yeux et apprécier les ondes de plaisirs qui le traversaient. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Éric afficha un sourire victorieux. Dieu qu'il se sentait puissant dans ces moments. Sam ne vibrait que pour lui. Que par ses caresses et ses baisers. Personne ne pouvait se vanter d'être capable de faire autant. Il était toujours très attentif à ce que son compagnon soit entièrement comblé dans leurs étreintes et qu'il s'y abandonne, ne comptant plus que sur lui pour mener la danse. C'était un terrain qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Il aurait menti s'il avait affirmé ne pas aimer le sexe, c'était bon, mais c'était incontestablement meilleur avec Sam, et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

L'une de ses mains était partie en exploration sous la chemise du changeling pour toucher sa peau si chaude, tandis qu'il continuait sa douce torture de ses lèvres. Quand il ajouta sa langue à l'équation sur le lobe de son oreille, il sût qu'il avait gagné. Sam n'était plus que gémissements dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait glissé ses mains sous son tee-shirt et lui prodiguait de douces caresses dans tout le dos. Ses jambes s'étaient écartées d'elles-même, permettant au vampire de mieux s'installer entre elles et de sentir le plaisir évident de son compagnon pressé contre le bas de son ventre.

Éric se redressa pour l'observer. Il était en constante admiration devant le spectacle de son petit-ami perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Son regard le parcourait quand il s'attarda sur son cou, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder, et qu'il y vit sa marque. Il se souvenait de la veille au soir, quand ils avaient fait l'amour et qu'au moment de l'orgasme, il n'avait pas voulu contenir son envie de le mordre à cet endroit. Ça avait été si intense. Au-delà de l'action, la vue de la marque était symbolique. Elle témoignait de son attachement sur Sam. Personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher, de le draguer, de le toucher ou même lui faire du mal. Il était à lui. Enfin, Éric mesurait pleinement conscience de ce que cela faisait de voir son empreinte aussi visible. Il en était fier.

\- Éric... Est-ce que ça va ?

Sam avait repris pied dans la réalité en ne sentant plus les caresses de son compagnon. Il le regardait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les joues rosies par leur moment. Il capta le regard de son vampire posé sur un endroit particulier de son corps. Immédiatement, il comprit.

\- Tu admires ton œuvre ? Assez voyant pour toi ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

\- C'est... parfait ! répondit Éric, sans aucune once de remords dans la voix, se penchant de nouveau sur lui pour accéder à ses lèvres.

Il fût stoppé par deux mains sur son torse.

\- Parfait ? répéta Sam, les yeux plissés, une moue réprobatrice.

Bon, Sam n'était pas du même avis que lui sur cette morsure. Dommage, car lui, il appréciait énormément le rendu. En général, il devait le mordre à l'aine, alors c'était la première fois qu'il avait le loisir de la voir aussi distinctement. Et avec cette vue, son excitation ne s'en trouva que plus exacerbée.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu...

Sam comptait lui dire que oui, il lui en voulait de l'avoir affiché ainsi. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'Éric l'avait bâillonné de ses lèvres, pour lui donner un profond baiser. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa tête, les seuls sons émis étant de pauvres gémissements suite à cette langue audacieuse qui jouait avec la sienne. Comment pouvait-on perdre ses moyens rien qu'avec un baiser ? Il avait la confirmation depuis de longs mois que c'était possible. Même s'il était perdu dans l'intensité du moment, il sentit le sourire victorieux de sa moitié. Éric pensait l'avoir calmé et évité une scène.

\- Je suis désolé Sam, finit-il par le lui dire après leur baiser. Je ne recommencerai plus... tant que tu ne seras pas d'accord.

_"Quel sale manipulateur !"_ pensa le brun.

Quand ils faisaient l'amour et que le plaisir déferlait, Sam n'était pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit de censé. Éric n'était pas possible. Il tentait de l'endormir avec quelques excuses bidons. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas exploser quand, soudain, une idée lui vint.

Il l'attrapa par le col de son tee shirt pour recommencer ce qu'ils avaient interrompu. Leurs mains partirent de nouveau en exploration sur le corps de l'autre, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond. Il réussit à ouvrir la chemise de son changeling, et ce, sans arracher les boutons. Le désir était si puissant qu'il se laissait parfois déborder dans ses actes. Sam en profita pour lui relever son haut et parcourir de ses mains le large dos offert. Voulant sentir sa peau contre la sienne, Éric finit par se débarrasser lui-même du vêtement encombrant, l'envoyant voler plus loin. Comme toujours, le contact de leur corps sans entrave leur arrachèrent un frisson des plus délicieux. Ils ne s'en lassaient pas. Ces sensations étaient si intenses.

Sam ne perdait pas de vue son objectif. Il sentait que la chaleur grimpait entre eux, c'était toujours ainsi. Il suffisait de peu pour qu'ils aient envie de bien plus, même si le lieu freinait leur désir. Ils se permettaient quand même quelques préliminaires pour ne pas rester sur leur faim, et là, c'était exactement le plan de Sam. Il comptait amener son cher et tendre plus loin dans le plaisir pour parvenir à son objectif. Et vu la tournure de la situation, ça n'allait pas être compliqué.

Toujours étroitement enlacés dans le canapé, Sam joua de quelques mouvements de bassin bien placés. Éric, qui s'était attaqué à son cou, ne put retenir des grognements appréciateurs et commença à suivre son compagnon dans ses gestes. Leurs entrejambes se frottaient à travers leurs pantalons dans une douce torture.

Puis, d'un coup, Sam les fit basculer en bas du canapé, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Éric.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues ? s'exclama le blond, surpris.

En général, c'était lui qui prenait les initiatives. Rarement l'inverse.

\- Laisse-moi faire, susurra Sam sur un ton aguicheur. Tu ne le regretteras pas...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'entraîna dans un baiser lourd de sens. C'était bestial, dominant et très prometteur. Pour une fois, Éric accepta de se laisser guider, trop impatient de voir ce qu'il lui réservait. Il ferma les yeux quand Sam descendit vers son cou en l'embrassant. Il sentait ses lèvres et parfois même sa langue qui laissait de douces traînées. Il eut un léger sursaut, suivi d'un petit rire quand son adorable et sexy changeling lui fit un suçon. Ça, c'était inédit et mérité. Sam le marquait à sa manière.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y paraîtra plus dans quelques heures... lui rappela tout de même Éric, toujours flanqué de son sourire.

L'un des avantages des vampires, le corps guérissait vite de toutes blessures.

\- Je m'en moque... Tu l'auras quand même un petit moment, répondit Sam. Et je pourrais toujours recommencer si l'envie m'en prend !

Il accentua ses propos d'un nouveau coup de bassin, qui envoya des ondes de plaisir à son partenaire. Il reprit son chemin de ses lèvres sur le corps en dessous de lui, passant sur la clavicule, l'épaule pour arriver au torse dénudé. Éric savourait chaque petite caresse qui lui était prodigué, sombrant de plus en plus dans le plaisir. Quand Sam passa sa langue sur l'un de ses tétons, il se cambra sous la sensation. C'était son petit point faible.

\- Sam... laissa-t-il échapper.

L'interpellé comprit le message. Il embrassa, lécha, mordilla le petit bout de chair jusqu'à le rendre incroyablement dur et recommença le même manège avec l'autre, faisant perdre tous ses moyens à son petit ami. Il voulait qu'il soit complètement déconnecté de la réalité, seulement conscient de ce qu'il lui faisait et ça fonctionnait. Toujours occupé de sa bouche sur ses mamelons, il fit descendre ses mains sur ses flancs, puis son ventre et parvint à la lisière de son jean. Il ne perdit pas de temps et l'ouvrit d'un geste. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et les sons qu'il tirait de son vampire ne le rendait que plus confiant.

Sam posa l'une de ses mains sur le boxer, où la bosse qui le déformait ne mentait pas sur l'excitation plus qu'évidente de son compagnon. Il parcourut tout le reste de son torse de sa bouche avec la même attention que pour les boutons de chairs. Parvenu au ventre, il titilla son nombril de sa langue, allant jusqu'à mimer l'acte sexuel, provoquant des sons indescriptibles de la bouche d'Éric. Quand il était excité au plus haut, il arrivait que son viking de vampire se perde dans sa langue natale. Sam ne savait jamais de quoi il en retournait très précisément, mais il n'était pas difficile d'en identifier les grandes lignes. Pendant ce temps, il avait glissé ses doigts dans le haut du sous-vêtement et d'un geste habile, il le baissa jusqu'en haut des cuisses, emportant le jean dans le mouvement. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en enlever plus pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

Quand Éric perçut le geste déterminé, une vague d'adrénaline le submergea. Ce soir, Sam était surprenant et encore plus excitant qu'à l'ordinaire. Au début de leur relation, Éric avait appris qu'il était le premier homme du brun, ce qui l'avait ravi. Le changeling était donc un novice dans le sexe masculin et s'était révélé très doué pour apprendre. Cependant les initiatives étaient rares, et il préférait se laisser guider tranquillement par le vampire même si les choses évoluaient doucement. Pourtant ce soir, Sam avait dépassé toutes ses limites, inversant les rôles, passant à celui du dominant et reléguant le blond à celui de dominé. Jamais ce dernier n'avait accepté cette position avant cette soirée, c'était encore une preuve que Sam agissait sur lui.

Ses dernières réflexions se dissipèrent quand il sentit un souffle chaud se promener sur son entrejambe. Sam déposait des petits baisers sur son aine, sur son bas ventre, mais refusait de s'approcher de son sexe. Ce petit manège durait depuis quelques minutes, et déjà, Éric n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, et encore moins quand on le torturait depuis un moment ainsi.

\- Sam... finit par grogner Éric, au bord de l'explosion. Je te conseille fortement de toucher au but, sinon je te jure que je reprends les commandes ! Je te plaque sur ce sol, t'enlève tes vêtements et m'enfouit au plus profond de toi pour te faire hurler de plaisir ! Ici-même !

\- Très bien Monsieur Northman... répondit langoureusement le brun. Vos désirs sont des ordres !

Éric écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte sous le plaisir. Sam l'avait pris entièrement en bouche. C'était explosif. Si son cœur avait pu encore battre, il était certain qu'il aurait eu quelques ratés sous les sensations. Il ressentait tout, de la douce pression des lèvres à la langue qui bougeait sur la longueur de son pénis pour le lécher. C'était divin. Son compagnon était très doué. Ce dernier prenait son temps, imprimant de légers vas et viens, puis le relâchant pour poser sa langue ci et là sur la virilité, arrachant de plus en plus de bruits à son vampire. Éric avait raison quand il lui disait qu'être le maître du plaisir de l'autre était jouissif. Sam était très excité par cette nouvelle expérience, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse déborder. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du blond pour les caresser, tout en continuant de jouer de sa bouche, puis il les glissa jusqu'aux fesses si fermes pour les malaxer. Maintenant qu'il était là, il était tenté de pousser sa curiosité plus loin pour voir si Éric se laisserait faire.

Il reprit avec plus d'ardeur le membre en bouche, le faisant glisser au plus loin et accéléra un peu le rythme. Il patienta quelques instants, laissant Éric s'abandonner à la fellation. Quand ce dernier commença à imprimer de légers mouvements de son bassin, Sam remonta l'une de ses mains pour le caresser sur sa hanche, son ventre, son torse et ce, jusqu'à sa bouche pour titiller ses lèvres.

Éric comprit instantanément ses intentions. Lui-même usait de cette technique pour l'amener à le préparer. Était-il prêt à se laisser dominer à ce point ? La réponse vint de suite, limpide et claire, malgré l'engourdissement de son cerveau. Il attrapa le poignet de Sam et commença à sucer ses doigts, un à un, de la plus sensuelle des manières. Il comptait bien lui faire comprendre l'honneur qu'il lui faisait d'accéder à sa demande. Il ne lésina pas sur la quantité de salive, n'ayant jamais été dans le rôle passif.

Si Sam était surpris de la rapidité à laquelle il avait accepté, il n'en montra rien et le récompensa de mouvements plus profonds. Tout en descendant sa main, il accrocha son regard à celui du blond qui ne le lâchait pas. Il écarta un peu ses fesses pour accéder à l'anneau de chair vierge. Il le sentit se crisper un peu et s'arma de patience en le titillant de la plus douce des façons. Ça et sa bouche permirent à Éric de refréner la dominance que le vampire en lui exigeait. Quand Sam le sentit plus calme, il inséra son doigt dans cette antre si chaude. Un grognement lui répondit. Il ne tarda pas à jouer de son doigt pour lui faire découvrir les sensations.

Éric n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans cette position, mais pour le moment, il ne regrettait pas. C'était nouveau et foutrement excitant de se sentir réagir à ces caresses. Savourant chacune d'elles, il se laissa aller en ondulant, profitant du maximum qu'il pouvait tirer. Il savait par expérience que les prochains doigts ne seraient pas aussi agréable à entrer. Il avait déjà vu les crispations de Sam quand il le préparait, alors il voulait amoindrir la douleur quand ça arriverait. Sam prit son temps avant de présenter le second à son entrée. À la surprise du blond, il s'inséra facilement, lui provoquant une bouffée de chaleur agréable. Le sentant détendu, le brun accéléra le rythme sur son pénis et bougea ses doigts pour lui apporter plus plaisir.

Parfaitement à l'aise, Éric finit par imprimer lui-même une cadence. Il était en train de prendre son pied à s'empaler lui-même dans cette bouche et sur ses doigts. C'était fou et il ne retenait rien des sons qui sortaient. Puis d'un coup, il sentit une décharge lui parcourir tout le corps.

\- Par tous les dieux ! cria-t-il, les yeux ouverts sous la surprise.

Il sut, pour l'avoir touché de nombreuses fois chez son amant, que c'était sa prostate. Alors, c'était donc cela l'effet produit. C'était foutrement bon. Il comprenait Sam quand il en redemandait car il allait en faire autant. Éric possédait un appétit sexuel assez fort et toute pratique qui pouvait lui apporter du plaisir était une nouvelle façon d'enrichir le domaine.

\- Allez, mon bel amant, montre-moi tes talents ! encouragea le blond.

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'évertua à toucher son discontinuité sa prostate, maintenant qu'il avait le bon angle. Il sentait qu'Éric n'était plus très loin de craquer. À chaque poussée de ses doigts et de sa bouche sur son sexe, il obtenait tout un palmarès de sons, allant des soupirs à des cris, en passant par des grognements indécents. Même lui se sentait incroyablement excité et il aurait aimé aller plus loin encore, mais il ne devait pas céder.

L'instant propice arriva très vite.

D'un coup, il retira ses doigts, sa bouche et se recula d'un bref mouvement. Il s'attira un grognement réprobateur, qui fut masqué légèrement par des bruits à la porte.

Éric reprit pied dans la réalité, aussi vite qu'il l'avait quitté. Tellement perdu dans son monde de luxure, il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers son bureau et ils venaient de se faire interrompre de la plus horrible des manières. La question était de savoir qui était l'imbécile qui osait les déranger. Il allait écarteler ce pauvre fou. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait été à rien d'un sublime orgasme et là, il se retrouvait frustré comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant la poisse et son humeur venait de dégringoler méchamment.

Au second coup sur la porte, il ne se retint pas.

\- Un instant, ce n'est pas trop demandé ! Merde ! explosa-t-il, en se relevant.

Sam ricana dans sa barbe -inexistante-, tête baissée pour ne pas être vu et suivit le mouvement de sa moitié. Il prit son temps pour refermer sa chemise en écoutant Éric proférer des menaces à l'encontre de l'individu toujours derrière la porte. Le temps qu'il ferme le dernier bouton et son compagnon était lui-même habillé convenablement. En dehors de ses cheveux. Oui, ils étaient dans un bel effet coiffé décoiffé qui lui allait à merveille.

Non sans s'arrêter de râler, il alla ouvrir la porte dans un grand geste énervé et tomba nez à nez avec...

\- Pam ! s'écria Éric, ne s'y attendant pas.

Pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes, Sam ricana, s'attirant par la même les regards des deux vampires. La situation était vraiment hilarante. Enfin, pour lui.

Éric l'observait, tentant de comprendre pourquoi la situation l'amusait. Sa progéniture venait de casser l'ambiance et il aurait dû se trouver dans le même état que lui. Excité et frustré. Si le premier constat était présent, la chemise ne cachant pas tout de l'excitation sous le jean, une franche hilarité brillait dans les prunelles bleues.

Il fût coupé dans son analyse par la seule femme de la pièce, absolument pas gênée par les taux de testostérones très élevés autour d'elle.

\- Bien que ma visite ne soit pas désirée en ces lieux, il fallait que je te prévienne de l'arrivée de Devis et de quelques uns de ses sbires.

\- Pardon ? En quel honneur ? Notre rendez-vous était prévu dans quatre nuits, gronda Éric, énervé par la tournure de la soirée.

La blonde poussa un profond soupir.

\- Et qu'y puis-je, s'il a décidé d'avancer à ce soir ? rétorqua-t-elle, en croisant les bras. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi que les plans de la soirée aient changé ! J'avais mieux à faire, et manifestement, toi aussi ! accentua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Sam.

Le blond lui envoya un regard noir, avant de se tourner vers son bureau d'où il sortit un épais dossier d'un des tiroirs pour le balancer dessus. Pam avait suivi ses mouvements jusqu'à l'apparition des documents.

\- Eh bien tu vois, pas la peine de s'énerver... Tu as bouclé les papiers en avance, et ce, malgré ta vie de couple trépidante ! s'écria-t-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Éric se sentait à deux doigts de laisser libre court à son envie de l'enfermer dans son cercueil pendant un bon mois. Cela lui apprendrait à jouer avec ses humeurs. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle en ressortirait plus agaçante que jamais. Dans ces moments, il se demandait pour quelles raisons il l'avait transformé.

\- Est-ce que ta vie est à ce point ennuyante, pour que tu fasses de la mienne un enfer ? lança-t-il sans attendre de réponse, son raz-le-bol s'exprimant au grand jour.

Pam se mit à glousser. De toute évidence, son apparition avait laissé son créateur sur les crocs. En arrivant dans le couloir, elle avait très bien entendu ce qui se passait dans son bureau. Monsieur ne s'ennuyait pas, même quand il était censé bosser.

\- Oh oui, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'amuse avec toi ! répliqua-t-elle, sur un ton mielleux, puis elle se tourna vers Sam, tout sourire, resté près du canapé. Même si, d'après ce que j'ai pu percevoir, tu t'amuses bien plus avec Sam... Il est regrettable que j'ai dû interrompre une telle... activité.

Ce dernier sentit ses joues chauffer sous le regard pénétrant de la blonde. Il l'avait bien cherché celle-là. Après tout, il avait espéré un signe extérieur pour stopper ses agissements sur Éric sans qu'il ne les comprenne. Elle lui avait offert une excuse parfaite, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Enfin, presque. Sa lueur amusée avait dû se voir quand elle était arrivée.

\- C'est fou comme tu as l'air désolé, constata Éric, sarcastique.

\- Oui, j'aurais préféré arriver quelques minutes après... pour t'entendre hurler... d'extase !

Elle avait dit les derniers mots en soupirant, comme si elle prenait elle-même du plaisir. Pam jouait avec le feu, totalement consciente d'aguicher son créateur.

\- Au moins, je prends mon pied... Et j'aurais pu encore le prendre si tu n'étais pas arrivée , rétorqua le blond, le regard pénétrant.

Elle se fendit d'une expression choquée.

\- Outch ! Mon pauvre petit vampire ! rigola-t-elle. On est frustré d'être resté sur sa faim... Hum.. Comme je comprends, ça avait l'air si excitant... Pour autant, quelle violence dans tes paroles !

Sam se décida à intervenir. Il sentait que la discussion allait dégénérer et il préférait ne pas être là. De toute évidence, Pam avait bien entendu les propos d'Éric et lui ne s'était toujours pas remis d'avoir été interrompu, et encore moins par sa progéniture.

\- Bon, je pense que je vais y aller, lâcha-t-il, amusé. Vous devez avoir des choses à régler.

Il entendait par là leurs affaires et était bien décidé à ignorer leur tension du moment.

\- Tu n'as pas idées à quel point mon mignon, répondit la blonde, en fixant Éric.

Créateur ou pas, il risquait d'avoir droit à une scène s'il continuait d'être aussi agréable. Sam adorait cette femme. De plus, grâce à son aide indirecte, il était parvenu encore plus vite à son objectif et il était aux anges.

Éric ne semblait pas d'accord avec son départ et était venu auprès de lui.

\- Tu peux rester, ta présence ne posera pas de problème.

Son ton était doux, ce qui intrigua Pam. Jamais elle ne l'avait connu aussi prévenant et réellement attaché à quelqu'un.

\- Je doute sincèrement que Devis soit ravi de me voir au milieu d'affaires de vampires, déclara Sam. Et puis, je vais en profiter pour me reposer. Ce ne sera pas du luxe.

Là, Éric afficha sa surprise. La soirée continuait sa pente descendante.

\- Je pensais que... Tu souhaiterais que je passe plus tard. Que l'on finisse notre soirée en beauté, murmura-t-il, aguicheur.

On y était. Le moment qu'il attendait.

\- La soirée était parfaite, Éric... Et elle s'est clôturée exactement comme je l'avais plus ou moins prévu. Pam a contribué en ce sens, sans en être consciente.

À présent, le visage de Sam n'avait plus rien d'angélique. Son sourire en coin, ses yeux moqueurs. Éric essayait de comprendre, quand son compagnon lui attrapa la nuque pour un rapide baiser et en profita pour lui glisser d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Tu n'auras qu'à finir le travail seul en pensant à moi...

Ses doigts s'étaient égarés sur le suçon, encore présent, dans le cou de son vampire. Puis Sam prit la direction de la porte.

\- Bonne soirée à toi Pam, lança-t-il, sur un ton enjoué avant de disparaître.

La blonde regardait encore la porte qui s'était refermée, puis elle observa son créateur. C'en fut trop pour elle. Elle explosa de rire en se tenant au bureau. Il faisait une de ces têtes.

Éric venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Tout s'imbriquait clairement dans son esprit. La détermination soudaine de Sam pendant leur moment, son retrait soudain alors qu'il était prêt de l'orgasme, son amusement qui avait suivi, ses dernières paroles. Son changeling trop gentil venait de se venger comme un démon pour la morsure.

Et Pam qui continuait de se foutre de sa gueule.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement ! claqua-t-il à son encontre.

\- J'ai du mal... C'est... C'est trop... tenta-t-elle de dire, entre deux rires.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! cria Éric, hors de lui d'être l'origine de son fou rire.

Elle se stoppa comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Son calme retrouvé, elle le fixa impassible. Dur d'imaginer que quelques secondes auparavant elle ne se contenait pas.

Quant à Éric, il n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être fait berner par son compagnon. Il avait osé lui faire ça. À lui. S'il n'avait pas eu le rendez-vous avec Devis, il serait déjà chez Sam pour le lui faire regretter de l'avoir laissé dans cet indescriptible état d'excitation frustrée. Cependant, un autre point méritait d'être éclairci.

\- Ton arrivée était préméditée Pam ?

La question la prit de court, mais elle y répondit tout de même.

\- Non, j'étais venue car je venais de recevoir l'appel de Stan. Mais si tu n'avais pas été aussi occupé, tu aurais entendu le téléphone et l'aurais appris toi-même.

\- Merci bien, je sais... fit-il, bougon en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il reposa sa tête sur le haut du canapé et se mit un bras sur le visage. Pam put avoir une magnifique vue sur son cou où trônait le suçon, encore très visible. Elle ricana. Sam parvenait à faire des choses incroyables sur son créateur, lui qui n'avait jamais permis le quart à d'autres.

\- Ce suçon est du plus bel effet sur ta peau, Sam ne t'a pas loupé ! s'écria la blonde. Il est très surprenant !

Éric se redressa un peu. Oui, son petit ami était pleins de surprises, totalement inédites même. Il toucha son cou, en rappel à ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point... C'est aussi un petit enfoiré qui va le regretter.

Pam tiqua à la menace. Il lui manquait des données sur ce qu'il s'était produit. Elle vint prendre place à ses côtés, la curiosité au bout des lèvres.

\- On a encore, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, un peu plus d'une heure avant que les pingouins débarquent ! Alors, raconte-moi tout ! S'il te plaît !

Éric la jaugea du regard. Elle semblait euphorique à l'idée d'être dans la confidence. Après tout, Pam était sa plus proche amie, à qui il ne cachait rien. Elle pourrait même lui donner des idées sur ce qu'il pourrait faire à Sam. Drapé de son sourire machiavélique, il accepta de tout lui raconter. Il n'omit aucun détail de son entrevue avec Sam et de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. La sexualité n'était pas un sujet tabou entre eux, et lui, était loin d'être coincé à ce niveau. Quand il eut fini, elle affichait une mine surprise mais amusée.

\- Attends que je résume, se reprit-elle jusque dans la posture de son corps, tu as ouvert ton cœur à Sam sans être forcé. Vous vous êtes jetés l'un sur l'autre, ce qui n'est pas inhabituel vous connaissant, mais c'est lui qui a dirigé et tu t'es laissé faire. Toi, tu t'es retrouvé en position de dominé. Et pour couronner le tout, il t'a planté juste avant que tu ne jouisses en profitant de mon arrivée pour y parvenir...

Éric avait acquiescé à tout les points énoncés. Elle le fixait, semblant réfléchir. Puis tout à coup, elle s'écria :

\- Ce type est une perle ! Un véritable petit diable derrière sa gueule d'ange ! Il cache bien son jeu !

\- Tu m'excuses mais j'ai du mal à le trouver aussi merveilleux pour le moment, ironisa Éric.

\- Ah oui c'est certain... Vu la tension dans le pantalon avec laquelle il t'a laissé, rigola Pam.

\- Très marrant ! continua le blond sur le même ton. Tu ne m'aides pas du tout.

\- Ça peut s'arranger, susurra-t-elle, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Le même sourire apparut chez Éric. Elle allait l'aider. Il en aurait presque joui. Sa vengeance allait être exquise, à n'en pas douter. Mettant le temps libre qu'ils avaient à profit, ils partirent dans l'élaboration de leur plan. Pam fourmillait d'idées et y mettait beaucoup d'entrain, voire même un peu trop. Le blond dut en venir à la calmer, jugeant certaines de ses théories exagérées. Le but n'était pas d'abîmer son compagnon. À la fin, Éric constata que rien n'était innovant et était même très simple, mais il était persuadé que ça marcherait. Il allait avoir sa petit vengeance.

_._

_._

** _Le lendemain, 21h43._ **

** _Bar le Merlotte, Bon Temps._ **

La soirée battait son plein au Merlotte, pour le plaisir de Sam. C'était étonnant de constater une certaine foule un jeudi soir, mais la semaine touchait presque à sa fin et les gens étaient plus enclin à sortir boire un verre. L'ambiance était donc à son beau fixe, reflet de l'humeur du patron de l'établissement. Tout en servant les personnes au bar ou préparant les commandes que les serveuses lui demandaient, Sam se montrait très joyeux et serein.

Le matin même, il s'était levé totalement reposé et l'esprit très vif. Sa longue nuit de sommeil lui avait été bénéfique, effaçant presque toute la fatigue accumulée des derniers mois. Il devait reconnaître que Sookie avait peut-être raison quand elle le lui avait soumis l'idée de garder quelques soirées pour lui. Sortir avec un vampire était éreintant. Il fallait vivre la nuit et pouvoir assurer le jour. Ce n'était pas possible de tenir.

Tout au long de la journée, rien n'était venu à bout de sa bonne humeur, pas même les petits couacs au bar. Le repos n'était sans doute pas le seul point positif. Sam avait encore à l'esprit la soirée de la veille et ce qu'il avait fait. C'était peut-être vicieux mais il avait eu sa petite vengeance sur Éric. Habituellement, il s'en serait voulu de faire de sale coup à l'un de ses proches, il n'était pas ainsi. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était en couple avec le vampire, il s'était rendu compte que son esprit pouvait être tordu si on se moquait de lui.

Éric avait eu le malheur de n'en faire qu'à sa tête en le mordant au cou et il s'était vengé en ne lui apportant pas la jouissance après ses caresses. Il reconnaissait sans mal qu'il était allé loin. Quand l'idée lui était venue, il avait pensé le chauffer et s'en aller. Au final, il l'avait chauffé, sucé et même pénétré de ses doigts.

Il grimaça en essuyant quelques verres pour les ranger. Il devait éviter de penser à tout ça, sinon il allait être excité et n'arriverait pas se calmer. Se retrouver avec une belle érection en plein travail serait malvenue. Mais quand même, l'image d'Éric ainsi perdu dans le plaisir grâce à lui était quelque chose dont il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Il valait mieux qu'il savoure ces souvenirs. Sam était persuadé que la réaction du blond ne tarderait pas. Quoi qu'il était étonné de ne pas avoir reçu le moindre message, ni même d'appel venant de lui. Leur rendez-vous de la veille avait dû être plus long que prévu. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

C'était donc armé d'une légère tension qu'il avait abordé cette soirée. Pour le moment, tout suivait son court. Il aviserait au moment venu.

Jessica vint le trouver pour lui apporter une nouvelle commande, sur laquelle il ne perdit pas de temps à s'exécuter. Plu vite elles étaient expédiées, plus vite il pouvait passer à la suivante.

Tout en continuant de répondre aux demandes, son regard se porta sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il avait toujours l'œil là-bas, pour savoir dès l'entrée, à qui il avait à faire. Ce soir, ce fût d'un sourire qu'il alla les accueillir. Enfin pour trois des quatre présents. Le dernier n'était pas en haute estime dans son cœur.

\- Regardez qui vient nous rendre une petite visite ! s'exclama Sam, en faisant le tour du bar pour les salutations de rigueur.

Devant lui se tenait Sookie accrochée au bras de Bill, suivi de Jason et son meilleur ami Hoyt.

\- Bonsoir Sam ! s'écria son amie, en venant le prendre dans ses bras, suivi par les autres, sauf Bill à qui il serra tout de même la main.

\- À peine en repos que tu viens déjà nous voir ! dit le brun, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- C'est plus fort qu'elle Sam, que veux-tu ! Ton charme sans doute ! lança Jason, de son entrain habituel.

Sookie le frappa dans l'épaule alors que tout le monde riait de bon cœur, même Bill.

\- Arrête tes bêtises Jason, t'es insupportable ! rétorqua la blonde, un peu gênée par les remarques de son frère.

\- Roh Sookie, c'est pour rire ! Détends-toi sœurette ! fit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle bougonna sur la débilité des frangins le temps qu'ils s'installent à une table, située près des billards. Une évidence que Jason et Hoyt allaient y finir.

Sam prit en personne les commandes du groupe et fut suivi par Sookie jusqu'au bar.

\- Tu sais, il était prévu que je les apporte à ta table... dit Sam amusé, en passant derrière le comptoir pour préparer les boissons.

\- Oui, mais j'ai le droit de venir discuter avec mon ami quand même ! Tu as un visage rayonnant aujourd'hui !

Le brun se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Merci Sook' ! J'ai écouté ton conseil et suis rentré tôt hier soir ! J'ai donc dormi comme un bébé !

\- Merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle dans de grands gestes. Et comment l'a pris la diva ?

Sam émit un son réprobateur suite auquel Sookie mit sa main devant la bouche et s'excusa. Le surnom était sorti sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Eh bien ça va, il n'était pas ravi mais il n'a pas eu le temps de m'en vouloir. Il avait un rendez-vous d'affaires. De plus, me retrouver dans une pièce remplie de vampires, très peu pour moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir en en-cas !

\- N'importe quoi, lâcha-t-elle hilare. Tu es au courant qu'avec la marque dans ton cou, tu es intouchable. Si un vampire, autre qu'Éric, pose le petit doigt sur toi, il encourt de graves problèmes.

Sam était au courant de ces règles. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas de morsure visible. Ce sentiment d'appartenance à un vampire lui posait problème. Il savait parfaitement régler ses problèmes seuls, sans avoir besoin qu'on le protège.

\- Je sais... Pourquoi crois-tu que je lui refuse mon cou en général ? Je... Je ne veux pas que l'on se fasse une fausse idée de moi. Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul et ça ne changera pas. Je ne veux pas de traitements de faveur, simplement parce que je suis avec l'un des leurs !

Il avait baissé la voix pour être entendu que de Sookie. Les mots étaient sortis à une vitesse folle et la télépathe avait eu du mal à tout suivre.

\- Je comprends Sam, répondit-elle doucement. Lui en as-tu parlé ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait merdé.

\- Non... Je ne lui ai rien dit...

\- Hum... Qu'as-tu fait alors ?

Touché en plein dans le mille. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Concentré sur la dernière bière qu'il préparait, il chercha ses mots.

\- J'ai... comme qui dirait... agi, pour qu'il comprenne que ça ne m'avait pas plu.

Un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation le poussa à développer. Il soupira en se rapprochant au-dessus du bar.

\- Ok ! murmura-t-il. Je l'ai allumé comme il fallait et l'ait laissé en plan ! Ça te va ?!

Sookie ne s'était pas attendue à cette révélation. Passé le coup de la surprise, elle s'écroula de rire sur le bar. Sam tapotait de ses doigts sur le bois du plan de travail, attendant qu'elle se calme.

\- Tu es pire que le diable, ma parole ! lâcha-t-elle, toujours des larmes au coin des yeux. J'espère que tu avais mesuré les conséquences de tes actes... Il ne va pas te louper !

Il décida de ne pas répondre et prit le plateau avec leurs consommations pour les leur apporter, Sookie sur ses talons, un sourire en coin vissé sur son visage. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pensait. Il leur souhaita une bonne soirée et retourna s'éclipser derrière son bar. Il fût occupé un moment par le monde à servir, mais sentait de temps à autre un regard sur lui. À chaque fois qu'il se retournait, Sookie lui adressait différents signaux, allant du geste de la main au même sourire qui avait suivi sa révélation. Il était devenu une réelle source d'amusement pour son amie. Grand bien lui fasse si les péripéties de son couple la faisait rire, au moins, il lui apportait de la distraction. Dès qu'il y eut de l'apaisement dans la salle, il revint se joindre à leur table, faisant un effort pour discuter un peu avec Bill et jouant volontiers une partie de billard avec Jason et Hoyt.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui après la fermeture du bar, Sam en avait presque oublié tout le reste. Sa journée et sa soirée s'était vraiment bien passée. C'est quand son regard se posa sur le bar de la cuisine qu'il fût pris d'un doute. Le sous-vêtement d'Éric. Il le prit tout en allant à la salle de bain se doucher. Direction le panier. Sous la douche, il se permit de penser à son vampire qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis le début de la soirée. C'était inhabituel. Après s'être séché, il passa une simple serviette autour de la taille pour aller jusqu'au salon où trônait sa veste. Il en sortit son portable et le déverrouilla. Aucun message, ni appel. Bizarre. Il le posa sur la table du salon et partit dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue. Rien de très habillé, un boxer et un tee-shirt noir ferait l'affaire.

Pour passer un peu le temps, il alluma la télé et s'installa sur le canapé, son téléphone non loin de lui, au cas où. Les programmes de fin de soirée finirent par l'endormir, à peine une demi-heure après.

_._

_._

Le lendemain matin, il fût réveillé par l'alarme de son portable. Comme à son habitude, il tâtonna à l'aveugle, se référant au son pour l'attraper sur la table basse du salon. À cet instant, il prit conscience de plusieurs choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Son téléphone n'aurait jamais dû sonner, n'ayant pas mis le réveil, car il avait pensé rejoindre son lit plus tard pour y programmer celui de sa chambre. De plus, il ne l'avait jamais posé à cet endroit, l'ayant gardé auprès de lui, dans le cas où il aurait un appel. Ensuite, sa télé était éteinte alors qu'il n'avait pas activé l'arrêt automatique après un laps de temps inactif. Pour finir, une couverture reposait sur son corps et il était plus que certain de ne pas l'avoir prise en s'installant la veille.

Éric.

Qui d'autre aurait pu s'infiltrer chez lui et en repartir comme si de rien n'était ?

Une question tournait dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? Son comportement était bizarre. Ou peut-être pas. Il devait lui en vouloir. Il fallait qu'il s'explique, sinon ce petit jeu de cache-cache allait durer longtemps.

Il prit son téléphone et décida de lui envoyer un message qu'il le verrait ce soir, au coucher du soleil. Il passa sous silence la discussion sérieuse qu'il tenait à avoir et préféra lui marquer qu'il l'avait attendu, lui signalant qu'il savait qu'il était passé chez lui pendant qu'il dormait. Il le remercia pour les quelques attentions qu'il avait eu, notamment son réveil, pour lui éviter de louper l'heure. Il clôtura sa missive où il lui disait qu'il espérait beaucoup le voir ce soir. Une fois envoyé, il essaya de se mettre en route pour sa journée.

Le vendredi était toujours chargé, alors il ne perdit pas de temps à aller se préparer. Il avala son café et partit ouvrir le bar où il attendit la livraison du matin. Toujours le même rituel. Réceptionner, ranger, préparer l'ouverture avec ceux de service du matin. Arlène lui donna mal à la tête à peine arrivée, cette fille était un moulin à parole et il se demandait encore comme Terry faisait pour vivre avec elle. Il enchaîna avec un peu de paperasse dans son bureau.

L'après-midi arriva bien vite, avec ses rendez-vous habituels sur Shreveport ou Jackson, avec les grossistes des environs. Son bar-restaurant, même s'il n'était pas idéalement placé, avait toujours du monde et arrivait à attirer de la clientèle. Il n'était pas dupe et savait que les nouveautés y étaient pour quelque chose. Il prenait donc le temps un vendredi sur deux, pour aller à la recherche de nouveaux produits à proposer. Il revint à Bon Temps avec une cargaison d'essai d'une nouvelle bière aromatisée, un whisky local produit dans l'état de Louisiane et une commande pour de la viande bovine qu'il souhaitait essayer.

Il déposa le tout au bar, salua le personnel du soir et retourna à son mobile home pour prendre une douche et se changer. Espérant la venue de son vampire, il fit un effort supplémentaire en sélectionnant un jean noir près du corps ainsi qu'une chemise bleu foncée, légèrement travaillée sur le col et le contours des manches.

La soirée fût lancée rapidement avec l'arrivée des premiers clients pour le dîner. La musique attira ceux de la seconde moitié de la nuit. Tout s'enchaînait vite au point que Sam n'avait pas le temps de voir l'heure défiler. Pourtant, à chaque nouveaux arrivants, une pointe de déception traversait son visage. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant et toujours aucune trace d'Éric. Prenant une pause à l'arrière pour s'hydrater, il en profita pour regarder son téléphone. Toujours rien. Il n'avait même pas répondu à son message.

Sookie passa devant lui, revenant des toilettes et s'arrêta pour boire un verre d'eau.

\- Un souci Sam ?

\- Oh... Non, répondit-il en rangeant son portable. Enfin, j'espère.

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant si tu n'es pas sûr... dit lentement Sookie.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe de sa nervosité.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles d'Éric, depuis... l'autre soir.

\- Je vois.

Elle se tût, réfléchissant à la manière de dire les choses. Sam la laissa faire, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de jouer la carte du silence après ce que tu lui as fait. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est assez gonflé de sa part, sachant combien il est difficile à supporter. Tout l'opposé de toi, qui est si adorable.

Sam eut un sourire. Il pouvait compter sur elle pour lui remonter le moral en inversant la balance.

\- Il n'est pas si pénible quand on prend le temps de le connaître...

\- Par tous les saints ! s'écria Sookie, faussement choquée. Jamais je n'aurais cru t'entendre tenir de tels propos sur Éric un jour... Les choses changent n'est-ce pas ?! fit-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- C'est sûr !

Malgré les bonnes paroles de son amie, il n'arrivait pas à étouffer la peur qu'il avait.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête Sam ! Laisse-le bouder dans son coin, il ne pourra pas le faire très longtemps. Tu lui es devenu indispensable ! fit-elle, en lui serrant l'épaule avant de se retourner en direction du bar. Allez, le devoir nous appelle ! Allons donner à boire à tous ces braves gens !

Il rigola, avant de la suivre.

En revenant vers la salle blindée, il n'eut pratiquement pas de répit et s'il n'avait pas été obligé de fermer à deux heures, beaucoup serait resté. Quand l'établissement ferma ses portes, il donna un bon coup de mains aux filles pour le plus gros du boulot et fila à son bureau pour compter la recette de la soirée. Il nota tous les chiffres dans son comptabilité puis prépara la pochette pour déposer l'argent à la banque le lendemain, avant de la mettre en sûreté dans son coffre. À peine l'avait-il fermé et caché derrière le meuble que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Sookie, Holly et Jessica, qui venaient chercher leurs affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient Terry qui les attendait à l'entrée de service. Avant de les quitter, Sam les remercia chaleureusement pour le travail accompli. En tant que patron, il tenait en très haute estime son personnel qui était la raison de son succès, et surtout, ils étaient la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il attendit que tous soient dans leurs voitures et aient démarré avant de prendre la direction de son mobile home.

Une brise fraîche lui fouettait le visage et il en ferma presque les yeux. L'automne avait du mal à laisser sa place à l'hiver, c'était souvent ainsi dans leur région mais quand il était installé, le froid prenait ses aises. Pour le moment, il avait envie de savourer un peu de cette nuit. Il déposa ses clés, sa veste et alla se chercher une bière avant de retourner dehors, se mettre assis sur les marches de sa terrasse.

Il écoutait les bruits des environs tout en savourant sa bière, quand...

\- Tu pourrais me proposer à boire mon chéri !

Ni une, ni deux, il avait sauté en bas des escaliers, sur ses gardes.

\- Bordel de merde, Pam ! s'écria-t-il, en s'essuyant la bière qui avait coulé sur son menton et sa chemise. Tu ne pouvais pas t'annoncer au lieu de me faire un coup pareil !

Assise sur l'une des chaises du salon de jardin qu'il avait laissé sur sa terrasse, elle le regardait en souriant.

\- Non, l'effet n'aurait pas été aussi... amusant ! glissa-t-elle sournoisement.

\- Vous, les vampires, vous avez un sens de l'humour totalement décalé, râla Sam en allant vers elle. Est-ce que je peux te proposer quelque chose ou tu es juste passée pour te payer ma tête ?

\- C'est si gentiment proposé que je vais accepter ce verre, répondit la blonde, toujours affublée de son sourire. Mais je ne reste pas longtemps, j'ai à faire.

Au moins, elle était directe. Il hocha la tête et partit lui chercher un Tru Blood. Il avait pris l'habitude d'en avoir toujours en réserve dans son frigo. Petit ami vampire oblige. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, en lui tendant un verre à pied rempli du breuvage. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Charmante attention de me l'avoir servi ainsi ! le remercia-t-elle. Je ne cesse de vanter tes qualités et ça ne va pas s'arrêter. Très rares sont ceux qui ont de bonnes manières !

Elle leva son verre pour trinquer, avant de boire.

\- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda Sam, en se posant sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

\- J'aurais aimé te dire que c'était simplement pour tes beaux yeux mais... Je viens de la part d'Éric.

Le brun eut un petit moment de panique. Cela dut se voir car Pam se justifia tout de suite.

\- Doucement mon mignon ! Rien de grave ! rigola-t-elle. Il n'est pas prêt de te laisser tomber, il est bien trop accro pour ça ! Non... Il est fort occupé et m'a chargé de te dire qu'il ne pourra pas venir ce soir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il aurait pu l'appeler pour le lui dire au lieu de lui envoyer une messagère.

Sam se contenta d'un hochement de tête assez bref. Pam soupira.

\- Écoute mon chéri, ne fais pas cette tête... Ça ne te va pas !

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Au moins, il avait la confirmation qu'Éric lui en voulait. Capricieux ces sang-froids. Pam ne s'offusqua pas de son silence. Elle termina son verre rapidement et se leva.

\- Bon, j'ai une vieille amie qui est revenue dans le secteur et on passe la soirée ensemble, donc je vais te laisser. Allez, viens-là pour un petit câlin, dit-elle en le tirant dans ses bras.

\- Pam, lança Sam, toujours coincé dans l'étreinte, tu es toujours aussi tactile avec ceux que tu apprécies ?

\- Non... C'est réservé à l'élite ! Susurra-t-elle, sur un ton de confidence.

Quand, enfin, elle le relâcha, Sam lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de se détourner vers la porte. Il fût arrêté par la blonde.

\- Avant que je n'oublie, je devais te donner ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le brun, les yeux posés dessus.

\- Une invitation en bonne et due forme, par ton cher et tendre, précisa Pam d'un sourire en coin.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut aussitôt. Il reporta son regard sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait. Elle était blanche et de grande qualité, Éric ne faisant rien comme tout le monde. Son prénom y était inscrit en rouge, d'une écriture fine et délicate. Cédant à la curiosité, il finit par l'ouvrir pour en lire le contenu.

_"Bonsoir Sam,_

_Demain soir, je souhaiterai requérir ta présence à mes côtés._

_Pour changer de nos habitudes, j'aimerai que tu me retrouves chez moi pour 22h00._

_Tu trouveras mon adresse au dos._

_Me tardant de te retrouver,_

_je t'embrasse,_

_Éric"_

Comme toujours, clair et précis. Pour autant, Sam était heureux du contenu. Éric l'invitait chez lui, ce qui était une première, et ça le touchait que le vampire lui ouvre enfin son intimité. C'était une grande marque de confiance. Jusqu'à présent, il est vrai qu'ils se voyaient toujours chez lui, mais Sam ne s'en était jamais offusqué. Il trouvait la situation logique, étant donné que Pam vivait avec le blond, et pour profiter de leurs moment, il était plus simple de se rencontrer au mobile home.

Comme indiqué, Sam trouva l'adresse de son vampire au dos de l'invitation. Il connaissait l'endroit et n'aurait pas de difficultés pour s'y rendre. De bien meilleure humeur, il consentit à aller se coucher, après un passage à la douche. Le sommeil ne fût pas long à trouver, sans aucun doute que la perspective de revoir Éric y était pour beaucoup.

_._

_._

** _Le lendemain, 21h51_ **

** _Pavillon résidentiel, Shreveport._ **

Quand Sam coupa le contact de son pick-up, il se surprit à être tendu par cette soirée qui s'annonçait. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi, lui qui l'avait attendu avec une certaine impatience toute la journée. Ayant un peu d'avance, il prit le temps de faire quelques exercices de respiration afin de calmer sa légère anxiété. De par son état vampirique, Éric ne manquerait pas de le remarquer.

En remontant l'allée de la maison, il laissa errer son regard sur l'environnement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le domicile de son vampire se situerait en plein quartier résidentiel. Tout semblait calme et tranquille. Les jardins étaient entretenus et les maisons arboraient de jolies décorations extérieures, signes de vies plus que normales.

À peine eut-il le temps de sonner que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Son vampire l'attendait de pied ferme. Il nota une tenue un peu habillée tout en décontraction, jean noir sur une chemise bleu roi dont les manches étaient retroussées et le col agréablement ouvert de quelques boutons.

\- Tu comptes rester sur le pas de ma porte ? l'interrogea Éric, un sourcil relevé et son sourire en coin, à qui l'inspection de Sam n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Sam entra sans répondre. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'observer le blond si longtemps. Éric lui intima d'entrer et le dirigea vers la pièce de gauche, le salon. Malgré sa longue existence, Sam constatait que le blond avait parfaitement su s'adapter. Le mobilier et la décoration étaient on ne peut plus dans l'aire du temps. Très moderne, des tons clairs et chics. Pour autant, on s'y sentait à l'aise. Il prit place dans le grand canapé blanc, avant de voir disparaître son vampire dans la cuisine qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du hall d'entrée.

Il revint avec deux verres à vin, qu'il déposa sur la table basse du salon.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il te serait agréable de goûter à autre chose que de la bière, ce vin est paraît-il délicieux, selon les professionnels du secteur, argumenta Éric en s'installant près de lui, de façon à avoir sa cuisse en contact avec la sienne. Mais avant d'y goûter, j'aimerai avoir mon baiser.

Aussitôt l'avait-il dit qu'il se penchait vers le brun pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Très rapidement, Éric l'approfondit, taquinant de sa langue celle de son compagnon, qui se mit à répondre avec autant d'envie. Après ces quelques jours de silence où Sam s'était fait pas mal de films, le comportement de son vampire était rassurant. Comme détendu, il se prit au jeu de faire durer ce moment en passant ses mais derrière sa nuque, puis les faisant migrer dans le chevelure blonde. Éric, quant à lui, venait de resserrer ses bras sur le corps du brun, l'enfermant dans une étreinte solide.

Il était bon de se retrouver, d'aucun ne pouvait le nier. Les lèvres, les langues, les mains cherchaient à combler ce manque que les derniers jours avaient créé. Ils savaient combien ils étaient devenus essentiels l'un pour l'autre. L'attirance physique avait été le premier élément qui les avait réunis, aidé par ce lien de sang qu'Éric avait instauré pour sauver la vie de Sam. Au final, il s'était fait prendre en piège par les émotions qu'il avait ressenti. Le sexe avait permis de franchir une autre étape, mais la plus grande intimité était née de leur partage de se confier quand il en était nécessaire.

Éric mit fin au baiser, son front contre celui de Sam, prolongeant un peu l'instant, puis il récupéra les deux verres posés sur la table, lui tendant le sien.

\- À notre soirée ! lança joyeusement Éric.

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée de leur verre respectif, Tru Blood pour Éric, le vin pour Sam. Ce dernier ne put qu'être ravi de ce qu'il goûta. Il était délicieux et avait dû coûter un certain prix. Il n'aimait pas trop que son compagnon dépense tant pour lui.

\- Tu aimes ? questionna Éric, son regard posé sur lui.

\- Il est très bon mais tu n'aurais pas dû, répondit Sam, portant de nouveau le verre à ses lèvres.

Éric se pencha vers lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu vaux toutes les attentions, même les plus subtiles, répondit-il, suave, son doigt glissant de sa bouche à son cou.

Un frisson traversa le corps de Sam au contact et au regard qui le fixait. Il n'était pas naturel de dégager autant de charisme. Il se savait insensible au charme des vampires, étant lui-même une créature. La conclusion qui s'était imposée était que, tout simplement, Éric était né avec cette attractivité et ce pouvoir de séduction. À moins que, ce ne soit lui qui ne puisse pas y résister.

\- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de flatter les gens qui t'entourent, sourit Sam.

\- C'est inné, que veux-tu !

Sam rigola. Quelle modestie.

\- Et, comment se... Se sont passés tes... Derniers jours...? tenta-t-il de formuler.

Mince. Que lui arrivait-il ? Soudainement, sa bouche était sèche et sa tête tournait légèrement. Il ferma les yeux, passant sa main devant pour retrouver ses esprits.

\- Un problème ? demanda Éric, les yeux posés sur lui.

Sam laissa couler quelques secondes, espérant faire passer le léger malaise qui le secouait. Au lieu de refluer, les symptômes s'intensifièrent. Sa vue se brouillait et son corps s'engourdissait, comme s'il n'en maîtrisait plus rien.

\- Je...ne...sais pas... finit-il par dire, d'une voix hachée.

Il ne discernait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Son cerveau tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres, mais sans succès. Plus il luttait, moins il y parvenait. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire satisfait de son compagnon avant de s'écrouler, vite retenu par une paire de bras solide.

Éric contempla un instant le corps qu'il avait rattrapé. Tout s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu.

\- À présent, nous sommes à égalité mon cher et tendre, murmura Éric en caressant la masse de cheveux bruns.

_._

_._

Un léger courant d'air fit émerger Sam. Sa vue était brouillée, sa tête le lançait et quelques vertiges persistaient. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, surtout qu'il n'avait rien bu qui aurait pu le mettre dans un tel état.

Ses yeux mirent un petit moment à identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait. On l'avait installé sur un immense lit, dans une chambre spacieuse et moderne, de ce qu'il pouvait discerner à travers le brouillard de son cerveau.

De nouveau, il sentit une légère brise sur son corps et prit conscience qu'on l'avait déshabillé, lui laissant simplement son boxer. Il tenta de se redresser mais fut stoppé par des liens soyeux qui encerclaient ses poignets. Ces derniers étaient attachés à la tête de lit. Sam pouvait bouger mais sa marche de manœuvre était tout de même limitée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! pesta-t-il, en tirant dessus.

\- Arrête de bouger, tu ne feras que t'épuiser inutilement et j'ai d'autres projets qui méritent ton énergie... lui lança Éric.

Sam tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre. Son vampire se tenait droit, bras croisés sur son torse, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ? Et puis, à quoi est-ce que ça rime tout ça, bordel ?! s'écria Sam, énervé d'être ainsi privé de ses mouvements.

\- À ton avis, qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Pam ? Même si tu sembles beaucoup lui plaire, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas la droit de te toucher, répondit Éric en s'avançant lentement, s'arrêtant au pied du lit. Tu es à moi Sam, et ce soir, je vais encore avoir le loisir de te le prouver. Nous sommes seuls et personne ne viendra nous déranger.

Le sourire qu'afficha Éric, ainsi que ses mots firent légèrement frissonner le changeling. Ils ne présageaient rien de bon pour lui. À quel moment avait-il pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Tout avait bien démarré, leur soirée promettait d'être agréable, en dehors de son malaise... Et là, il comprit. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le coussin, se traitant d'imbécile.

\- Tu as mis quelque chose dans mon verre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, connaissant pertinemment la réponse qui allait suivre.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher mon amour, susurra son compagnon, fier de lui.

Sam aurait voulu lui balancer une petite insulte mais il n'était pas en position de force alors il choisit de garder le silence. Ce type continuait de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Pourquoi s'était-il mis avec déjà ? Ah' oui, ses sentiments. Actuellement, ils les envoyaient se faire voir. Royalement. Il était en colère contre lui, pour sa faculté à vouloir gâcher à tout prix les bons moments.

En l'observant, Éric voyait toutes les émotions qui passaient sur son visage et il savait qu'il n'était pas question de joyeusetés dans cette petite tête brune. Il comptait bien y remédier, mais avant, il avait encore des points à éclaircir.

Il utilisa sa capacité accélérée de déplacement pour surprendre Sam en s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Effet garanti.

\- Je te conseille de descendre de là Éric... menaça le brun, furieux.

Éric rigola, amusé par sa réaction. Il adorait quand Sam laissait sortir ce côté animal de sa personnalité, c'était délicieusement excitant. Toute cette virilité qui explosait lui plaisait. Il lui prit son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Ce soir, c'est moi qui dirige... répondit-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Après ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois, tu croyais réellement que tu allais t'en tirer sans représailles ? Hum ? Tu as pris les devants, tu m'as excité de la plus terrible des manières, j'étais prêt à exploser... Et toi, au lieu de m'offrir cette délivrance, tu arrêtes tout et rentres chez toi ? Je ne m'y attendais pas... Puis, j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était une petite vengeance pour la morsure, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi retors.

Sam écoutait, sans rien dire. Que pouvait-il ajouter de plus ? De toute évidence, rien qui n'améliorerait sa situation. Son vampire avait tout bon. Il s'était vengé et allait le payer ce soir, manifestement. Au moins, il avait la satisfaction d'avoir fait comprendre à Éric qu'il n'était pas une petite chose dont on disposait à sa guise et que, lui aussi pouvait jouer ses propres règles. Les décisions se prenaient à deux, ou sinon rien.

\- Alors, oui, j'ai décidé de me venger à mon tour, reprit le vampire. Je t'ai évité quelques jours, non sans mal... Ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés fût une torture et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te voir, ne serait-ce que dormir. Je t'ai fait parvenir une invitation pour ce soir et je l'avoue, j'ai ajouté un léger somnifère dans ton verre de vin. Tout s'est passé comme je l'espérais.

Éric relâcha son menton, puis mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête en se baissant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Quant à la suite, je vais plutôt te montrer ce que je te réserve... Après ça, je pense que tu ne t'amuseras plus à mes dépens.

Il disparut rapidement dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et réapparut, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Il n'était pas compliqué pour Sam de deviner les grandes lignes de ce qui allait se passer. Il eut un sourire narquois, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Si cela inclut ce lit et nous deux, tu ne m'entendras pas me plaindre Éric... lâcha-t-il, en pure provocation.

La seconde suivante, il fût bâillonné par une bouche vorace. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier qu'ils avaient échangé en début de soirée. Il était brutal, pressé, profond. Éric avait retrouvé sa place sur Sam et avait accroché ses mains dans la chevelure brune pour accentuer encore plus leur échange. Il n'avait pas songé à se jeter ainsi sur son compagnon, mais Sam, avec ses paroles, lui avait fait perdre le contrôle. Tant pis pour lui. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, le faisant sursauter et en profita pour investir sa bouche. C'était autoritaire et sans appel. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans une bataille sans fin, pour prendre le dessus dans ce baiser qui n'en finissait pas. Même s'il était attaché et dans une position soumise, il était hors de question d'agir comme tel. Sam donnait autant qu'il recevait.

Quand, enfin, ils se relâchèrent, leurs respirations étaient saccadées et leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre. Aucun ne voulait rompre cette connexion si particulière.

Éric se jeta de nouveau sur lui, l'embrassant comme un drogué en manque de sa dose. Bien vite, il dévia vers sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Il ne faisait pas que passer sur ces endroits mais tentait d'y laisser son empreinte et son odeur. Il voulait marquer cette peau, pour montrer que cet homme était à lui. Il ne s'était jamais déclaré comme étant jaloux, mais depuis qu'il était avec Sam, tout avait changé, bousculant petit à petit tous ces idéaux. La peau rougissait sous ses assauts répétés et ne se retenant plus, il céda à son envie. À présent, un magnifique suçon trônait sur sa clavicule, qui révélerait pendant quelques temps son attachement.

Sam avait compris ce que son vampire venait de lui faire et voulut en faire de même, mais Éric se redressa, lui refusant son cou. Il grogna de frustration. Ses mains liées l'empêchaient de toucher cette peau blanche qu'il aimait tant.

\- Détache-moi Éric, demanda Sam, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette position.

\- Oh non mon petit diable... il en est hors de question ! minauda le blond, de sa voix sexy. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te libérer aussi vite... On ne fait que commencer !

Sam voulut protester une nouvelle fois mais fût réduit à l'état de silence quand Éric revint pour jouer avec le lobe de son oreille. Il était tellement sensible à cet endroit qu'il tourna la tête pour lui laisser encore plus de place. Seule sa respiration troublait la pièce, signe de son plaisir pendant cette douce caresse. Éric remonta à ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser tout en laissant ses mains glisser sur le torse halé et ce, jusqu'aux boutons de chairs. Il s'amusa à les survoler, les toucher, les pincer pour qu'ils deviennent totalement durs et sensibles. Ses attouchements -pourtant si simples- portaient déjà leurs fruits. Il sentait parfaitement l'excitation de son compagnon sous lui, qui se pressait contre la sienne.

Sam continuait de tirer sur ses liens, espérant se libérer pour participer plus activement, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que son vampire n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Cette matière n'était pas, comme il le pensait au départ, de la soie sinon ils auraient déjà cédé sous sa force. Il commençait à perdre la tête sous le désir qui montait, se laissant aller de plus en plus à toutes ces cajoleries qu'Éric lui prodiguer. Ce dernier avait toute son attention focalisé sur lui, ne loupant rien de ses émotions et de ses réactions.

Le voyant de plus en plus réceptif, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Tout en s'attaquant à son autre oreille, il changea de position pour se mettre à genou entre les jambes de Sam, qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-même. Pour le récompenser de sa docilité, il lui caressa sensuellement les jambes de bas en haut, en insistant sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses proche de son aine, provoquant des halètements chez son compagnon. Il continua de le toucher à cet endroit et déposa ses lèvres sur ses tétons, les torturant de sa langue et de ses dents à tour de rôle. Sam avait fermé les yeux tant il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. C'était si bon mais il avait envie de plus. Il était tellement excité que ces légers attouchements ne lui suffisaient déjà plus.

\- Éric... Je veux plus, réussit-il à dire, d'une voix rendue rauque par les stimulations que son corps subissait.

Son amant stoppa ses mouvements, revenant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Et que veux-tu ? insista-t-il, le fixant dans les yeux.

Éric jouait avec lui, Sam le savait. Pourtant, il n'eut aucune honte en énonçant son envie. Bien au contraire, il s'en trouva encore plus fébrile.

\- Je veux...que tu me touches !

\- Je suis déjà en train de le faire... répondit le blond, sérieux, alors qu'il avait très bien compris la demande de son petit ami.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... siffla Sam, qui commençait à perdre patience que l'on se joue de lui.

Éric jubilait. Enfin, il allait commencer à réellement s'amuser. Il allait rendre fou de désir son changeling, lui faire perdre pied comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Soumis comme il l'était, il ne pourrait que subir et cette expérience inédite l'excitait follement.

Après un petit instant, il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Sam, qui eut un léger grognement de plaisir.

\- Dis-le moi clairement ! ordonna le vampire. Sinon, j'enlève ma main !

Il fit mine de la retirer.

\- Non ! Je veux que tu me masturbes, me caresses, me suces... Que tu fasses quelque chose, putain !

C'était encore meilleur que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Son sexe avait même tressauté à ces mots si crus sortant de la bouche de sa douce moitié.

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, Éric glissa vers le bas de son corps, attrapa son boxer et le lui retira le plus lentement possible. Certes il accédait à sa demande mais selon ses propres règles. Malgré le jeu qu'il avait mis en place, il constata avec satisfaction que l'effet recherché était présent. Sam arborait une érection conséquente, qui demandait à ce que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Il s'amusa, à plusieurs reprises, à effleurer de son doigt la hampe dressée, s'attirant ni plus ni moins un feulement de son amant.

À chaque toucher, des frissons parcouraient le corps de Sam, le faisant se tortiller de façon incontrôlable. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et s'était presque résigné à devoir supporter ces caresses superficielles quand, sans prévenir, Éric le prit en bouche, lui tirant un cri rauque. Sous la sensation de ses lèvres froides, Sam ferma de nouveau les yeux pour mieux apprécier et Éric ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

Cette relation lui avait fait découvrir une notion quasi inexistante pour lui. Donner du plaisir à son partenaire tout en aimant le faire. Il lui suffisait de prendre les commandes pour savoir qu'il serait autant excité que Sam, qui les recevait. Cette soirée ne serait pas différente.

Restant attentif à son amant, il entama de lents vas et viens sur le sexe tendu. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses cuisses écartées, qu'il s'employait à caresser tendrement. Il entendait les soupirs que Sam laissait échapper, lui donnant une parfaite idée de ce qu'il ressentait. Pour ne pas faire monter le plaisir trop vite, Éric s'amusait à le relâcher, à le lécher sur sa longueur, le mordiller sur le gland ou encore laisser son souffle le parcourir. Sam ne cessait de gémir, à la fois terriblement excité et frustré de ne pas avoir plus.

\- Arrête de jouer... Tu me rends fou... gémit-il à l'égard de son tortionnaire.

Ce dernier se stoppa, toujours à quelques centimètres de l'objet de sa torture.

\- Tout l'intérêt est là, mon amour ! affirma sensuellement Éric. Mais peut être que, si tu te montres très sage, je pourrais accélérer un peu les choses, ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de langue sur le sexe à sa portée.

Sam était prêt à accepter tout ce qu'Éric lui demanderait. Alors, s'il devait continuer dans ce rôle totalement soumis, il n'allait pas être fou à jouer les rebelles. Tant pis pour l'image qu'il renvoyait.

\- Suce-moi... S'il te plaît, demanda-t-il docilement.

Éric sourit, satisfait de le voir céder et le récompensa en reprenant son sexe en bouche, sur toute sa longueur. De suite, il imprima un rythme légèrement plus rapide. Ce n'était pas encore ce qu'espérait le brun mais c'était déjà meilleur et moins douloureux. Après un moment de ce traitement, les bruits que faisait Sam étaient devenus de plus en plus profonds, signe de son plaisir. Il s'abandonnait totalement au point que son corps agissait de lui-même. Ses poignets le tiraillaient un peu, à force de tirer dessus et ses hanches avaient démarré des mouvements sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Pour le calmer, Éric accrocha ses mains à son bassin, le stoppant dans son élan. En réponse à son geste, un grognement frustré lui parvint. Ce soir, c'était lui qui commandait et Sam finirait par comprendre. Pour l'inciter en ce sens, Éric augmenta le rythme sur son sexe, joua de sa langue et alla même lui flatter les testicules d'une main.

Quelques instants plus tard de ce traitement mirent à mal le changeling, il était prêt à exploser tant il prenait du plaisir. Il avait conscience que le prénom de son amant était les seuls mots qu'il parvenait à dire et que son corps était incontrôlable, donnant de nombreux coups de bassin pour s'enfouir toujours plus dans cette délicieuse bouche. Malgré ça, Éric ne l'en empêchait plus, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé.

Le surprenant, Éric arrêta tout. Sam avait été à rien de jouir et une folle envie de tuer son vampire le prit.

\- Putain ! J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux, gronda le changeling dans une menace.

Le vampire se mit à rire, ravi de son coup. Sans lui répondre, il attrapa la taille de son amant et le retourna à plat ventre sur le lit.

\- Je suis très sérieux Sam... susurra le blond, à son oreille. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Tu me l'as fait... Juste retour à l'envoyeur !

Le brun, frustré comme jamais, étouffa son cri dans l'oreiller. Il avait joué et payait douloureusement sa petite vengeance. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'apitoyer davantage, son vampire l'avait soulevé, le mettant à genoux et s'était installé derrière lui. Il était évident que son compagnon n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur son dos, remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Ce n'était qu'un avant goût de ce qui t'attend... lui dit-il en lui léchant le lobe.

Cette promesse, au lieu de l'agacer, l'excita davantage. Sa position n'arrangeait rien. Sam n'était absolument pas porté sur ces jeux, mais avec Éric et son expérience, il savait qu'il en tirerait une grande satisfaction. Pourtant, en regardant ses poignets liés, il aurait davantage apprécier être libre.

Son vampire bougea rapidement dans son dos, avant de venir coller son dos contre son torse froid. Il eut un sourire en sentant son entrejambe contre ses fesses, sans aucune entrave de tissus. Éric lui caressa le dos, les flancs, tout en l'embrassant partout. Aucun morceau de peau n'était laissée à l'abandon, que ce soit à l'aide de sa bouche ou ses mains. L'une d'elles glissa de son ventre à son entrejambe, la touchant lentement tandis que la bouche était dans le bas de son dos. Sam avait laissé tomber sa tête en avant, retombant dans sa bulle de luxure. Son amant savait y faire et il attendait avec une certaine fébrilité la suite.

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant une langue glisser entre ses fesses. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était la première fois qu'on le lui faisait ça et même qu'Éric tentait cette caresse. Des doigts oui, mais une caresse buccale, c'était inédit et complètement fou. Sam eut tout le mal du monde à respirer calmement quand cette langue dépravée se posa sur son anneau de chair pour le découvrir. Les mains du blond avaient pris appui sur les fesses écartées, tandis que du bout de sa langue il parcourait le contour de l'intimité de Sam. Il n'avait jamais procuré de telles préliminaires à qui que ce soit et son amant n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience non plus au vue de son attitude surprise, et pourtant il avait eu l'envie folle de le faire. Quand il entendait les bruits qui poussaient son partenaire, il était loin de regretter d'avoir encore franchi une étape. Fort de cette révélation, il le pénétra sans plus attendre, déclenchant un grondement chez son petit ami.

Les doigts de Sam s'étaient agrippés aux draps, les serrant de toute ses forces. Éric le masturbait toujours de sa main tandis que sa langue le fouillait littéralement de l'intérieur, mimant parfois l'acte sexuel. Ses hanches commencèrent à se balancer, ne sachant pas dire ce qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir. Le désir enflammait ses sens et tout son corps, le faisant haleter dans des sonorités inconnues. Il n'était plus loin d'obtenir un orgasme dont il se souviendrait.

Puis, tout à coup, tout s'arrêta. La main et la langue avaient disparu. Sam hurla sa frustration.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! éructa-t-il en tournant la tête pour voir son tortionnaire, droit sur ses genoux qui le regardait intensément.

Éric regrettait de lui avoir coupé le plaisir aussi soudainement, mais à l'entente de tous ces sons délicieux, il avait eu l'envie de craquer tellement il était excité. Jamais son désir n'avait autant ébranlé son contrôle, lui qui était un vrai maître dans ce domaine. Céder aurait été trop rapide, lui qui voulait que cette nuit soit particulière. Il vint prendre Sam dans ses bras, toujours dans la même position. Ce dernier tenta de s'y soustraire, vexé de cette deuxième interruption d'orgasme.

\- Sam, calme toi, souffla lentement le vampire. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter ainsi...

\- Mais tu l'as fait ! le coupa le brun en colère, tout désir envolé. Ça fait deux fois ! Je pense avoir retenu la leçon pour ma prochaine envie de me venger !

Éric garda son calme et tenta d'apaiser son petit ami par des baisers dans le cou et sur les omoplates. Une dispute était à proscrire.

\- Tu...n'as..pas...idée...de ce qui...m'est...passé...par la tête, répondit-il tout en continuant d'embrasser cette peau chaude et halée.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda lentement le brun, appréciant les gestes qui faisaient refluer son excès.

Éric le fit pivoter sur le dos pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Je voulais te pénétrer sauvagement et laisser libre court à mes pulsions les plus primitives, avoua-t-il sérieux avant d'ajouter, j'aurais pu te blesser... Et je me le refuse.

La sincérité de son amant effaça les restes de sa colère. Sam voulut l'entourer de ses bras -qui résistèrent face au tissu qui les lui maintenait- et se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement. Il était toujours touché par la prévenance d'Éric à son encontre.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es arrêté, dit Sam après le baiser, avec autant de sérieux, puis se fendant d'un sourire aguicheur, il reprit. Maintenant que tout est clair, nous pourrions en revenir à notre activité précédente... Tu pourrais me détacher pour que je puisse en faire autant que toi...

Éric rigola légèrement. C'était tentant d'accéder à cette requête.

\- Non, mais c'est bien essayé... répondit le blond. Ta simple vue perdue dans la luxure me procure beaucoup de plaisir.

Sam allait protester quand il fût retourné et redressé à quatre pattes. Son vampire ne perdait pas de temps quand il le voulait. Une pluie de baisers s'abattit sur son dos, ses épaules, son cou, tandis qu'une main avait attrapé son sexe, qui durcissait déjà. Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements pour qu'il soit de nouveau totalement en érection. En le sentant si dur, Éric vint se coller à lui pour lui montrer toute l'étendue de son propre désir.

\- Si vite... lâcha le brun, néanmoins fier d'être à l'origine de cette excitation.

\- Je te l'ai dit Sam, il m'en faut peu quand il est question de toi... murmura sensuellement le blond, dans son cou.

Pour ne pas perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois, Éric se laissa aller en se frottant contre son amant. Sentir son sexe contre ses fesses lui permit de ne pas être dépassé par les sensations. Pour autant, l'envie de se fondre dans ce corps n'était en rien amoindrie. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il voulait, lui aussi, se jeter dans cette étreinte charnelle et ô combien passionnelle.

Avec toutes les stimulations extrêmes que son anatomie avait subi, Sam aspirait à la même chose. L'acte. Ce n'était même plus une envie mais un besoin urgent d'être lié à son compagnon.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Éric se pencha sur lui pour accéder à sa table de chevet et y prendre du lubrifiant. Il stoppa la caresse sur son sexe pour pouvoir enduire la lotion sur ses doigts et ne tarda pas à présenter le premier pour le préparer. Il fût accueilli par un petit soupir de bien être par le brun, lui tirant un sourire narquois.

\- Impatient de...

\- Tais-toi et garde ton énergie pour moi, coupa net Sam, qui ne voulait pas perdre de temps. en paroles.

S'il était surpris par les propos, Éric n'en montra rien et accéda à la demande en insérant un second doigt. Sam baissa la tête sous l'intrusion, pas parce qu'elle était douloureuse, son corps s'étant habitué à se détendre pour l'acte depuis longtemps, mais parce qu'il savait comment fonctionner son amant et qu'il en était excité. Il eut droit aux vas et viens, aux étirements et enfin, aux touchers de sa prostate qui le firent gémir et pendant lequel un troisième doigt s'inséra. Une légère grimace apparut, très vite effacée par les vagues de plaisir qui le secouaient. Le vampire n'en pouvait plus de voir son amant dans cet état de pure lascivité et dans cette position offerte. Malgré tout, il retenait ses pulsions pour lui offrir la meilleure préparation possible car la suite n'en serait que plus parfaite encore. Il continua un peu sa préparation et de sa main libre, lui flatta tendrement le dos.

Quand Sam fût prêt, Éric retira ses doigts, se positionna et le pénétra le plus lentement possible. Le même gémissement de plaisir les secoua. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, pour profiter de l'union de leurs corps tant attendue. Ces quelques jours sans se voir avait eu raison d'eux, leur créant un manque immense et enfin, ce soir, leur étreinte gommait tout ça. Éric posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et entama leur danse érotique. Bien que leurs désirs soient si imposants, ils prirent le temps d'apprécier chaque mouvement et chaque bruit que produisait l'autre. Ils étaient dans leur bulle où rien d'autre que l'autre n'avait d'importance. La lenteur des gestes permettait de savourer la moindre bribe de plaisir.

Éric laissa errer l'une de ses mains sur toutes les parties du corps de Sam, partant de sa hanche pour aller à son ventre, remontant à son torse solide, passant sur ses tétons pour les garder dur, agrippant son épaule et glissant le long de son bras pour entrelacer les doigts aux siens. Il épousait parfaitement le corps sous le sien, sans causer la moindre gène dans leurs mouvements de bassin et cette constatation électrisa leurs sens. Ils augmentèrent progressivement la cadence, se nourrissant du désir qui les consumait petit à petit. Éric lâcha la hanche de Sam pour entourer sa taille, l'enfermant dans ses bras.

D'un puissant coup de rein, il frappa pour la première fois sa prostate, ayant évité sciemment de le faire plus tôt. Son amant ne pût contenir un cri d'extase. À partir de là, aucun des deux ne mesura ses mouvements. Leurs corps étaient moites de sueur, leurs respirations profondes, les sons produits n'avaient plus rien d'humains mais ils s'en moquaient. Leur plaisir était unique et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Sam se laissait porter par Éric et ses gestes effrénés. À chaque coup, sa prostate était touchée, l'envoyant dans un monde de félicité absolue. L'orgasme finit par le submerger, traversant son corps entier au travers duquel il appela son amant. Son vampire ne put se contenir davantage, le rejoignant dans la jouissance. Ils restèrent enlacés dans la même position, le temps pour eux de se remettre de leurs émotions.

Éric finit par se glisser hors du corps de son amant, qu'il n'avait pas lâché de son bras et défit les nœuds maintenant toujours ses poignets. Sam se libéra de l'étreinte de son vampire pour se mettre sur le dos, étirant ses bras endoloris. Éric en profita pour se caler contre son corps, un bras et une jambe passés en travers, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Sam l'observa, sourcils haussés.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon ? demanda le blond, à qui la réaction de son amant n'avait pas échappé.

\- Sûrement parce que tu n'agis pas de la même manière que d'habitude...

\- Si ça te dérange, je peux m'enlever... laissa tomber Éric, très calme.

\- Non, c'est agréable, répondit Sam, content d'avoir son compagnon dans ses bras.

Il en profita pour l'enfermer dans une douce étreinte et un même sourire vint orner leurs lèvres. Si Sam était surpris de cet excès de tendresse venant de son vampire millénaire, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Bien au contraire.

Pour Éric, c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait autant aller. En règle générale, il n'aimait pas les étreintes mielleuses de bons sentiments après l'acte. Pour lui, le sexe avait toujours été une affaire de pulsions et de besoin à assouvir, c'était tout. Pas de complications, tout était clair dès le début et chacun retournait à sa petite vie après. Or, cet homme dans son lit n'était pas n'importe qui. Il faisait partie de sa vie et à ses côtés, il avait compris qu'il était capable du meilleur.

Ainsi, dans cette position tentatrice, Éric était au plus près pour tester ses pulsions de vampire. Il percevait avec une netteté impressionnante le fonctionnement du corps de Sam. Le sang qui était propulsé à tous les organes, les poumons qui s'activaient pour le faire respirer, son cœur qui battait pour le faire vivre. Aucun rouage de son organisme ne lui échappait. Un jeune vampire n'aurait pas supporté plus de quelques secondes d'entendre tout ça, avant de se jeter sur son hôte pour le vider de sa vie et même les plus vieux. Certains de ses congénères avait gardé leurs vieilles pratiques, faisant fi des progrès qui leur permettaient de vivre à la vue de tous. Sanguinaires, dangereux et manipulateurs, ils agissaient à leurs guises, laissant le champ libre à leurs envies les plus sanglantes.

Pourtant, lui, en cet instant, ne songeait pas à le faire. Mis à part une légère poussée de ses crocs, il ne ressentait rien d'autre. Après le sexe, la soif était monnaie courante et plus encore dans son cas où il ne s'était pas nourri depuis qu'il avait mordu Sam dans le cou. Dès leur début ensemble, il s'était lui-même imposé de ne pas goûter d'autres sangs que le sien. Quand ils ne se voyaient pas, il se contentait de Tru Blood. Bien fade à côté du nectar de premier choix qu'était son amant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensées, ses doigts n'avaient cessé de parcourir délicatement le ventre de Sam.

\- Ton silence est très perturbant... Tu m'as habitué à plus !

Éric laissa échapper un petit rire. Son comportement créait un trouble chez Sam. Il se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

\- C'est l'effet que tu me fais quand je pense à toi, lâcha le blond d'une voix sexy.

Sam leva les yeux, puis passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde, s'attirant une protestation.

\- Arrête ou je t'attache de nouveau, menaça son compagnon.

\- Vas-y, fais-le ! ne put s'empêcher de répondre Sam, hilare, en continuant son geste. Tu penseras à me détacher avant le lever du soleil, hum...

Il pensait que son compagnon sauterait sur l'occasion de répliquer, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Éric réfléchissait. L'idée était intéressante. Garder son petit ami près de lui durant la journée l'enthousiasmait.

\- Restes avec moi !

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il ne comptait pas partir maintenant et le lui dit. Le blond grimaça. Il n'avait pas été très clair.

\- Ne rentres pas au lever du soleil, je veux dormir avec toi... explique-t-il dans un murmure, tout à coup peu sûr de lui.

C'était inattendu. Son compagnon ne l'avait pas envisagé. Éric lui offrait la possibilité de bien plus. Un nouveau cap à franchir et la démonstration d'une confiance sans faille. Dans son sommeil, un vampire était aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles leur lieu de repos était jalousement gardé à l'abri.

Il aurait pu refuser, rentrer chez lui, dormir quelques heures et prendre son poste au bar en début d'après midi comme il était prévu. Mais la perspective de le faire lui donnait le sentiment de trahir son viking.

La réponse tardant, Éric s'en voulut d'avoir laissé parler ses sentiments. De toute évidence, il avait fait peur à Sam. Il chercha ses mots pour minimiser la situation, quand le brun le repoussa sur le lit et vint sur lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était lent et puissant, empli de douceur et de détermination. Éric laissa un petit sourire se perdre au coin des lèvres, devinant la réponse à sa demande derrière ce geste.

\- Je suppose que tu es d'accord, fit-il après leur baiser, leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres.

\- Je serai très heureux de rester, confirma Sam, en se glissant dans les bras de son vampire.

À cet instant, Éric était un homme comblé. Il n'avait pas prévu que sa deuxième partie de soirée dévierait autant de son plan initial, qui consistait purement à noyer son compagnon dans la luxure jusqu'au lever du soleil, mais cet intermède de tendresse était tout aussi puissant, voire plus encore.

Sa relation avec Sam le révélait de jour en jour, ou de nuit en nuit. Depuis sa seconde vie, en tant que vampire, il avait cru avoir oublié tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme véritable, empli de sentiments et de joie face aux petites choses de la vie de couple. De son vivant, il avait connu tout ça mais tout avait été balayé en devenant une créature de la nuit. Son compagnon lui avait montré sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le chemin pour reprendre goût au bonheur d'une relation et aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune honte, ni peur, à le dire.

Il était amoureux. Et ce, même si son cœur ne pouvait plus battre depuis près de mille ans.

Au final, c'était lui qui était tombé sous le charme de ce brun, unique et si sexy. Cependant, il se sentait serein pour la suite et avait une totale confiance en sa moitié.

Un peu plus tard, ce soir-là, ils refirent l'amour, mais d'une toute autre manière où Éric laissa tous ses sentiments s'exprimer. Sam en comprit tous les sens à travers les gestes et les mots de son amant.

Lui-même donna le change. Il accorda le droit à Éric de le mordre au cou, à la petite condition qu'il en efface les traces une fois terminé, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond. Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, en se levant, Sam n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de la masse couchée à ses côtés. Pour la première fois, il goûtait à un réveil normal quand on était en couple. Certes, les fenêtres étaient obstruées d'une matière ne laissant pas filtrer la lumière du jour, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce petit bonheur. Il se permit même de passer sa main dans les cheveux blonds avant de partir.

À partir de là, ils prirent de nouvelles décisions. La semaine, ils se voyaient chez Sam et le week-end, ce dernier allait à Shreveport où il pouvait dormir avec son vampire. Éric avait compris que du sommeil en bonne quantité était nécessaire pour son compagnon, alors il lui laissait un soir dans la semaine pour se reposer. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir l'observer pendant qu'il dormait, profitant de la vue sereine qu'il offrait et ce, sans que le principal concerné ne soit au courant. Pour plus de facilité, ils finirent par se donner un double de leurs clés, offrant ainsi à l'autre le loisir d'entrer comme il le souhaitait.

_._

_._

Le mois suivant, Éric invita Sam à New York où un sommet de la plus haute importance devait se dérouler chez les vampires. Pendant une semaine, des réunions mais aussi des soirées mondaines étaient prévues. Bien que sa place ne soit pas dans ce milieu et que son allergie aux buveurs de sangs -mis à part Pam et son créateur- soit toujours d'actualité, Sam accepta pour Éric. Il fût récompensé de la plus belle des façons en étant présenté officiellement comme son compagnon. Très vite, il mesura combien ce statut lui était exclusivement réservé. Jamais son vampire ne s'était affiché publiquement attaché à quelqu'un.

Quelques mois plus tard, suite à l'annonce de Pam de s'installer chez son amie -pas si simple amie que ça-, Éric envisagea la possibilité d'en faire de même avec Sam. Tout serait plus simple en vivant ensemble, non ?

Ce fut ainsi qu'il le proposa à son compagnon. Même si la demande n'avait pas été très romantique, Sam avait accepté cette proposition. Il se lançait dans l'inconnu, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur.

Par principe, il avait quand même conservé son mobile home intact, avec tous ses meubles. Seules ses affaires avaient fini dans des cartons, rejoignant toutes celles d'Éric à Shreveport. Il s'était avoué sans mal que le pavillon de son vampire serait plus propice à leur vie commune.

Cette annonce avait fini par faire le tour de toute la ville. Même si la plupart avait affiché leur surprise, très rares avaient été ceux qui l'avait critiqué. Tout le monde savait que si Sam se lançait dans cette aventure, c'est qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Cette nouvelle partie de sa vie allait sans doute lui réserver des surprises, mais il était prêt à y faire face.

Il s'attendait à des imprévus en tout genre. Quoi de plus normal au sein d'un couple vampire-changeling tout aussi improbable ?

Peut être qu'ils se disputeraient à cause de leurs caractères forts, mais il existait bien des solutions pour désamorcer des tensions.

Une certitude l'emplissait. Éric et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Le feu qui l'animait ne cesserait jamais de vouloir cette glace autour de lui pour le canaliser.

Et Éric ne se passerait jamais plus de cette chaleur contre lui, qui avait fait resurgir l'homme qu'il avait été autrefois.

.

.

_Fin_

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est enfin bouclée.
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez su l'apprécier, dans son intégralité.  
J'ai voulu la publier ici, pour vous la faire découvrir & aussi car j'aime toujours autant cet écrit, ainsi que ce couple. Je le trouve plutôt bien réussi & assez fidèle aux personnages que j'adore tant.
> 
> Comme toujours, je vous encourage à me laisser votre avis ! :)  
Merci à ceux qui m'auront lu,  
Miss_Crazy_Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à ceux qui auront eu la curiosité de me lire jusqu'au bout de cette première partie.
> 
> Comme je l'ai dit au début, initialement, cet écrit devait n'être qu'un OS.  
Or quelques années plus tard, suite à une discussion, j'ai eu l'envie d'en faire une suite.
> 
> À vous de voir si vous avez envie de continuer l'aventure ou vous en tenir à cette fin.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je serai ravie de le connaître !  
À bientôt,  
Miss_Crazy_Drake


End file.
